Two Lonely Souls Completely new
by CavalierQueen
Summary: Colby meets a dangerous woman at a bank robbery.She has a history in Afghanistan and has powerful connections as well as a complicated relationsip with another.They fall in love,but all is not wine and roses.After chapter 7 terrorist threats come to play.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have completely rewritten this story and hence have deleted the original. I hope you enjoy. Any characters you recognize are property of Numb3rs and CBS. Any you don't recognize are mine. Reviews are always welcome.

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 1

The Bank Robbery

It was 9:30 on a Friday morning at the downtown branch of the Bank of California. All the teller lines were long and the weary frustration of the clients was reflected in their impatient movements. Watching people was her favorite pastime when waiting. And here she was, waiting and waiting, seems like she was forever waiting for something or someone. This time she was waiting on her appointment with the bank manager so she just sat on one of the marble benches and watched the people. There was a woman who was about to have a baby any day now. Over on the right was a kid carrying a skateboard. Lots of men and women in suits, and most interestingly, a really cute man with a gun barely concealed under his shirt, probably a cop or G-man. She supposed they had to bank too. And then there was the gorilla of a man in the Armani suit sitting beside her, her body guard Bobby. Bobby had watched over her for years, in and out of country for the last four years. Given that she was extremely capable of taking care of herself, she found it a little embarrassing to have to have a body guard at all. But there were others beyond herself that overruled her in such matters. She thought it had to be the most boring job in the world. A very well paid armed babysitter for a very wealthy and dangerous teacher. It was almost comical bordering on the absurd.

Leland the bank manager headed towards the waiting woman, and she started to stand moving forward, but at the same time the woman felt Bobby tense, push the bench over and drag her behind it all simultaneously.

"What the hell Bobby?"

And then sure enough, all hell did break loose. Five gunmen, dressed completely in black with black ski masks on ran into the bank, firing automatic weapons, taking out the tellers before they could hit the silent alarm and then just shooting randomly. Within seconds almost everyone was on the ground, wounded or dead. The woman peaked around the corner of the bench to find the cop who was on his stomach hiding his badge and gun for the right time. The man in charge ordered one of the others to head to the back to get the safety deposit boxes. She didn't know how they thought they were going to get in there, until she saw the guy rip the keys from Leland's belt loop. Leland was dead. Then everyone left alive in the bank heard the explosions opening the boxes.

Bobby's 250 pound body lay on top of her, shielding her from the shooters. "I'm sorry Isa. I'm not gonna make it. Here's my gun, safety is off. Shoot to kill baby. I always loved you." He had caused his body to fall on top of hers offering additional protection to the marble bench. She could feel his breath stop, and she held her tears and words back. We had to get out of here alive. Bobby was dead along with almost everyone else in the bank lobby.

She could see the cop or G-man looking at options. There were a lot of dead or wounded, plus of course the 5 bad guys. The odds weren't looking good. His eyes finally passed by the woman he had noticed earlier and she moved slightly so he could see the Glock in her hand. He nodded and started pointing out which bad guys she needed to take out. She was amazed at the level of trust he was putting in her shooting ability. She could just be one of the weekend shooters with minimal skills. She watched from her unseen position and saw his fingers barely moving in a countdown. Man, if we got through this she was going to do something really nice for him. Her eyes were drilled on his fingers and when he hit zero, she raised herself into a protected shooting position and hit the lead guy in the head and he went down.

Her next target was the guy over by the pregnant lady—no hostages here. She watched as the two bad guys to the right fell, and saw the explosives guy on the other side of the counter come running into the lobby. As soon as he hit the teller window and leaped up on it she shot him dead center in the head. The woman wiggled out from under Bobby and started quickly checking bad guys to make sure they were dead, then started triaging everyone left.

"Hey kid! You, with the skateboard. I need your help. What is your name?"

"Oswald"

"Ok, Oswald. I need you to go behind the counter and see if any tellers survived, ok?" She was bloody and carrying a Glock, and she figured he would do what he was told. While shaken up, the kid clearly had his wits about him.

Her first stop on the triage walk was the pregnant woman and she assessed what was going on with her. She was being really brave and told her that. "I don't see any gunshots, but I do see a lot of fluid. Did your water break?"

"I think so. Contractions are about 7 minutes apart."

"Ok, well that's good. I'm not going to be delivering your baby on the floor of the California Bank building. The ambulances are almost here." She hoped.

The mysterious woman who shot like a pro walked over to the cop and saw the gaping wound in his stomach. He was losing a lot of blood and she had to find some way to stop it. He was on his phone telling someone the scene was secure, but there were a lot of wounded. Then he handed the phone to her. "Who am I talking with? Agent Eppes? Good. Are you the SAC? You are the man I need to talk to. I have a lot of information to relay so get something to write with."

"Who are you, m'am? What happened to Agent Granger?" The disembodied voice interrupted. She ignored the man on the other end and continued with her triage information. First things first. Stay focused. She had trained with the best and she would not forget that now back on US soil.

"To begin with, we've got about 3 people left unharmed, several injured, and most dead. There is a rough estimate of 25 people inside, including employees, all of whom are dead. Your agent has a stomach wound that looks really bad, but I've seen worse. We have a pregnant woman at term whose water broke and contractions are at 7 minutes. Two people who don't look injured. I'm shot, I think it is a through and through, but I'm losing a lot of blood and running on adrenaline. Gotta go save your agent now. My name is Isabella Worthington. I need you to call the Director of the FBI, he is my uncle. Use my name and they will put you right through. There is to be no mention of me or my role here. No press. Denny can explain it to you. Call him before you have to start identifying people. Get ambulances, several coroners, and forensics out NOW. I'm carrying a Glock, so tell your people not to shoot me. Gotta go, your agent needs my help." She left the line open in case she needed it, but started focusing on the Agent.

She looked down at his beautiful face with cornflower blue eyes. Another time he probably could have taken her breath away. She whispered to him in her silkiest voice. "I can hear the sirens now, so I need you to hang on. Talk to me. You must be a Fed, since I was just talking to the SAC? "

"I'm a special agent with the FBI. Isabella Worthington? Your code name was Natasha. I remember from Afghanistan. You are a legend. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm no legend, Agent. I was just lucky. Afghanistan was a long time ago. We can talk about that later. Right now I'm trying to save your life and hoping I don't die here. We both survived that Godforsaken land, we are not going to die now on a marbled floor in a bank building. The irony would be too much. What is your name Agent?" While she talked to him, she tore her blouse off to use as a pressure tourniquet to slow the blood loss from his stomach wound. She realized that left her exposed down to her bra. At least it was lacy and red.

"My name is Colby, Colby Granger. And I really wish you would wait to get undressed for a time I could do something about it."

"Special Agent Granger, you hold onto that thought and stay alive and you just might get that chance. But you gotta stay alive. I don't do dead people, no matter how cute they are." I smirked at him. "Now, while your thinking of me without my clothes on, I'm going to let Oswald here keep the pressure on to slow the bleeding. Oswald? I need you to hold the pressure on Agent Granger's stomach wound, ok?"

"Hey Granger, long time no see."

"You two know each other?"

" Yeah. We'll just sit here and talk about how hot you look until the ambulance gets here."

"Whatever it takes to keep Granger alive, Oswald."

She was getting weak and cold. The remaining survivor was left counting contractions for the pregnant lady. She lay down beside the agent while Oswald got her a jacket off a dead guy. She was pretty sure she was dying. She would bleed out before they could get her to the hospital. She kept both her and the agent awake by talking until the ambulances came.

"So, what should we expect? Is SWAT going to storm the building, guns blazing and kill those of us remaining?"

"No, it won't happen like that. I already let them know the scene was secure. Paramedics should come in along with my FBI team. I wouldn't go brandishing that gun of yours, though. They are bound to be a bit touchy."

"When they get here I will be happy to turn it over to you for safe keeping, assuming I'm still conscious."

"They'll take our guns and run ballistics on them—see who killed who." Colby looked at her face which had gone totally white and realized there was a lot of blood coming from her side. "Oswald! Take off your shirt and find the injury on Ms. Worthington, then hold your shirt to stop the blood flow. You'll have to keep the pressure on both of us."

"I think I'll just lie down here," and she promptly passed out alongside Colby.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 2

Getting to Know You

Forty-eight hours later, Isabella woke to find herself in a small critical care room. Rosa was sitting beside the bed, knitting, holding vigil for her to wake up. There wasn't anyone else. No worried boyfriend, no distraught parents, no sobbing friend, just her indispensable housekeeper. As busy as her life is, it seemed pretty empty.

"Hey Rosa, how long have I been out?" Her voice was scratchy and it hurt to talk, probably from all the tubes going in and out of her body.

"Isa, oh my dear. I am so happy to have you awake again. Let me call for the doctor to come and explain everything. I know you must have a lot of questions. Right now you are in the ICU unit. You almost died several times. Your father and uncle are here as well. They just went to get coffee so I'll call his cell." Rosa dialed the phone while feeding Isabella ice chips, which helped soothe her throat.

"My father and Denny are both here? Oh, dear. What a scene that must be making!"

"Oh yes, and Walt from the FBI field office has been following them around as well. There is a large FBI presence as well as the secret service of course. Imagine Agent Granger's surprise to find out your uncle is the Director of the FBI and your father is the head of Joint Chiefs of Staff. Denny got quite the kick out of it, although I think having the Director walk into his hospital room was probably unsettling at the least. Apparently Agent Granger knew your uncle from some previous rather shady circumstances. I'm sure someone will tell you all about it. Agent Granger was very surprised at the relationship, but he did surprise you father with his knowledge of your work in Afghanistan. It's been quite a few long days.

"So, I take it Agent Granger is doing ok?"

"Yes, he woke up yesterday, and has been asking about you apparently. I went to visit him. He is very cute, don't you think?"

"That is not very subtle Rosa. Where is he?"

"He is right next door." _Hmmm… so close and yet so far._

"When they move us from ICU, can you arrange for the two of us to be put in the hospital penthouse suites. I'd like for our rooms to have those connecting doors so it is easier to visit with each other. I have a feeling we may be here for a while. Ask him first of course. He may not want to be up there. And be sure the hospital knows I'll pay for it all."

She sighed and asked the most dreaded question. "Has anyone called Bobby's parents?"

"No, my dear. Thomas and I thought you would want to do that."

"Can you get me his parents' number so I can call them as soon as possible?"

As she was finishing her request the doctor joined them. He seemed pretty young, but then she supposed she did too. Right behind him were her Father, General (5 Star) Worthington, Denny Worthington, and Walt, head guy at the LA field office, and since he was clearly not necessary here, Isabella immediately labeled him a kiss ass. Her father hugged and kissed her first and then Denny leaned over the bed and gave her a big hug. When he pulled away there were tears in eyes.

"We almost lost you Isa. You and Granger seem to have saved the day, at least for those who survived the first incoming. Of course, you both almost died too. To lose you at home over something as common as a bank robbery would have been too much to bear."

"Daddy, I assure you there was nothing common about that bank robbery. It was definitely a military operation, equivalent to what we may have seen other places. While I am glad that I continue to evade Death, there were a lot of people who died a few days ago, and that was staged by what I think must have been ex-military. I'm sure Agent Granger would agree. You have probably already talked to him. His military background will support my theory."

"You are correct Isa. They were ex-military. Granger concurred with your assessment. How did you know he was ex-military?"

"He knew Natasha."

Both the General and Denny went considerably paler at the use of her code name, but were not surprised since Granger had alluded to her work in Afghanistan already.

The doctor had surprisingly been patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation, and he took this opportunity to jump in for his part. He knew his patient would begin to fade fast. "Ms. Worthington, I'm glad to see you awake and obviously coherent. I don't know how much you have been told but the bullet wound, while a through and through, did damaged your spleen quite a bit. You lost a significant amount of blood and had three transfusions. We had to remove your spleen and in the end you had three surgeries due to bleeders causing continued internal bleeding. You are a very lucky woman."

"Great, so much for my great bikini body. I'll look like a shark took a bite out of me."

"Actually, we had a plastic surgeon do all the external work. It is doubtful you will see any scar at all."

"Well Doctor, thank you for that. When can I get out of ICU? I'd like to have Agent Granger and I moved to the hospital penthouse suites. And I'd like a shower. Please." She always tried to be gracious, but was desperate for a shower and almost forgot her manners. After months in Afghanistan living on the land, she now took at least two showers a day. She simply could never be clean enough.

The doctor took a deep breath while she saw the General and Denny holding back their laughter. She looked at the doctor with raised eyebrows, wondering what the sigh could possibly be about.

"Ms. Worthington. Seeing as how you are clearly no longer critical, I can have you moved to the penthouse suites today. The same is true for Agent Granger if he wants to be up there. As for a shower, that is out of the question for the next three days." He held up his hand to stop her impending interruption. "You can have a sponge bath, and upstairs they have a fairly good system for washing hair. However, no showers until your wound is more healed."

Two hours later, Rosa had packed everything up for the move upstairs. Denny and Walt had returned to the FBI downtown office, the General was heading back to the White House. Her father had never been one for sentiment. The most emotion she had ever seen him display was when she left for Afghanistan. The success rate for the mission was considered low, as was the survival rate. He was categorically opposed to sending his daughter into that situation, but she was probably the best person to do the task. And they were sending her with their very best Special Ops soldiers. Even so he was beside himself at her leaving. Other than that, her father displayed little emotion ever. She was out of ICU and ready to move upstairs, and other than the daily phone call from him she could expect little from him personally. But if she ever needed anything, he would have her back every time, even going so far as to ask the President for help. He was a good man, and served his country well. And he was exceedingly proud of her.

Isabella had spoken to her personal lawyer Thomas and prepared him to handle all the arrangements for Bobby once his parents were notified and made their decisions. She also told him of her decision to increase Bobby's life insurance to $2 million instead of the original $1million. She justified it that dying the way that he did, his policy should be doubled since it was certainly in the line of duty. Isabella got mild disagreement from Thomas. She shook her head slightly really not understanding why he wastes his breath. He never wins.

She had one more dreadful task to complete before she could sleep again. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the phone and dialed Bobby's parents. His mother answered on the third ring. When she heard Isabella's distinctively deep voice, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Agnes, it's Isabelle. I'm calling from Los Angeles." Right at that time there was a knock on the door and Agent Granger wheeled himself in. Seeing Isabella on the phone he started to back out of the room, but she waved him in. He could tell by her face she needed the support. He rolled himself up to the side of the bed and took her hand.

"Agnes, can you get Carl on another extension? I need to speak to both of you."

Tears started to stream down her face, but she kept her voice normal.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but Bobby was killed a few days ago in a bank robbery." The sobbing on the other end of the phone was soft and graceful, just like Agnes.

"Are you alright? The caller ID is UCLA hospital."

"Oh Agnes, Bobby was very brave and when the men with automatic weapons came in he pushed me to the ground and covered me. When he knew he was wounded and would die, he passed his gun to me so that I could help others. But in the end, I did get hurt, but I'll be fine."

"He loved you so much. He would have done anything for you."

"I will never forget his sacrifice. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I just woke up from surgery a few hours ago. I need for the two of you to decide how you want Bobby honored best. Do you want him buried here in LA or at home? Or even at Arlington Cemetery in Washington? What kind service? Thomas will be able to make all the arrangements for you. You don't have to do a thing. If you choose to have him buried here in LA, or D.C. we will fly you. We will take care of everything. Thomas will also need a bank wire number so he can send Bobby's life insurance payment."

"Why don't you just write a check?" Carl asked. He sounded angry at the loss of his son. Isabella kept her voice calm and patient even though she was about to burst into tears. Colby squeezed her hand and scooted even closer to her.

"Carl, when banks deal with this much money, they need it sent bank to bank. It is safer for you as well."

Now she could tell he was confused. Obviously Bobby, while he supported them in a very nice style, had never mentioned the life insurance. "Carl, Bobby's life insurance is $2million. I will be happy to have my financial people help you with investments and such, but this should support you and Agnes for the rest of your lives."

Agnes started to cry. "You are so good to us, just like you were to Bobby. It's no wonder he loved you so much."

By this time in the conversation Isabella was getting close to losing it, the physical pain she was in, the anguish of losing such a beloved confidant and protector, was just overwhelming. "Agnes, Carl. I love you both and will talk to you soon. But the doctor is here and I need to go. "

"Of course. We will talk to you soon. And we will call Thomas. Thank you and God Bless."

"God Bless you too. Good bye." Isabella placed the phone in its cradle as the first sob came.

She was still holding Agent Granger's hand, and now was doubled up on the bed sobbing. He surrounded her body with his arms, pulling her into his lap. He was careful of both of their injuries, but just rubbed her back and held her while she cried. Soon the tears tapered off and she was about to fall asleep. Isabella looked up at him with her face all puffy and tear-streaked. "I think I need to get back in bed before I fall asleep in your lap."

He smiled at her, so delicate yet he knew she was very dangerous, brushing her tears away. Her current vulnerability left him breathless and awed. "I think after all the intense emotion, we could both use a nap. You climb in first and I'll follow you. I'll hold you while you sleep. It doesn't seem like you want to be alone. And I promise I will be a perfect gentleman."

"Hmmm. Agent Granger, that is sort of disappointing, but I'm guessing that since we can't take showers fooling around would also be out of the question," Isabella teased as she climbed carefully into bed, leaving room for him.

"I think you can start calling me Colby. And given who your father and uncle are, I think a perfect gentleman will keep me alive a while longer."

"Eh… don't worry about them. I can handle both of them. It's my Godfather you should be worried about." She gave him a teasing and enigmatic smile. "Those guys are pussy cats compared to him. Let's just rest for a while Colby. They'll wake us up when they are ready to move us upstairs. You are moving upstairs with me?"

"You know what Isabelle? I go where you go. Now, go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 3

So… What Now?

Isabella stood at the window of her penthouse overlooking the city. She'd been out of the hospital now for four weeks. Four weeks and she hadn't heard from him. She had gotten used to seeing him every day, joining his friends for pizza, playing chess and poker long into the night, sharing war stories, realizing just how much they had in common. Perhaps for the first time ever, excluding her uncle or father or the Special Ops guys of course, she may have met a man she could trust and not have secrets from. She thought it was wonderful that Colby had such a terrific support system, with his friends and family visiting, which he always included her in. Other than the initial visits from the General and Denny, and most of the Special Ops guys who stayed and hung out for a few days, she didn't have many visitors. They were suspicious of the FBI team, but liked Colby immediately after learning he spent time in Afghanistan as well. She didn't have much in common with many in her academic pursuits, and then there were always the money vultures of all kind that she kept away from her.

After sharing a hospital bed and meals almost every day, they had walked out the door and picked up their lives where they left off. He hadn't called to check on her, ask for a date, not even a call to make her laugh.

Isabella picked up the phone and tentatively hit the speed dial he had programmed on her phone. She was nervous. She was Isabella Worthington and she did not call for dates. Yet, here she was, dialing his number. She kept telling herself she just wanted to see how he was. That's all. It was certainly not a sweat inducing event. So why was she sweating? While the call went through she took a drink of water to calm her nerves. He picked up this cell phone on the third ring.

"Granger."

"Hey you."

"Isabella." He had let his voice drop to almost a whisper.

"Am I calling at a bad time Colby?"

"No, no, I'm just getting some coffee. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I've cut my hours at the foundation since I'm tired so much. But my teaching continues as scheduled. I still haven't found a body guard to replace Bobby. It is sort of a word of mouth thing. And then I keep getting these vibes from the ones I have interviewed that they think I am part of their perk package. It's pretty discouraging. I'm starting to think maybe I don't need a bodyguard." She was a little mortified that she had prattled off like that. What had happened to cool and collected Isabella Worthington?

"Bella, would you like me to find you a suitable bodyguard? You need one right way, and I'll feel a lot better knowing you have someone watching over you. I wish it could be me." Other than the Special Ops guys, no one but Colby called her Bella. Everyone else used her full name or Isa. She loved that he called her Bella.

"If you have time, Colby I would really appreciate it. And you know Colby, a body guard can't be involved with their protectee. I wouldn't want you to be my bodyguard."

" Well, I wouldn't mind guarding your body, but not like a body guard. I'll start asking around right away."

"Thank you, Colby. I figured that you would be guarding my body by now. What happened?"

"Hold on, I'm going to walk into an empty conference room so I can talk." Isabella heard the door open and close again. Colby then continued. "I think about you every day, the first thing in the morning and the last thing before I fall asleep at night. I just wasn't sure about calling. Our lives are so different and I wasn't sure you would want to hear from me again."

"We slept in the same bed for three weeks while we were in the hospital, much to the chagrin of the doctors and nurses. Even though it was just sleep, and maybe a little making out, it was pretty intimate. We spent countless hours talking, hanging out with friends, playing games. What about that time spent would give you the idea that I wouldn't want to be with you? Trust me. There hasn't been a man in my bed for a long time by my choice. You were there because I wanted you there, and I thought you wanted to be there as well."

"You aren't embarrassed by me? You are rich and famous, whether you want to be or not. I'm just a meathead from Idaho. I couldn't even afford to buy you an engagement ring that would be appropriate. You can buy anything you want. You deserve someone who can be with you and socialize with your Ivy League friends and buy you fancy things and do all the things a socialite like you do. Some of those Special Forces guys that flew across the country might fit the bill. Especially the Lt. Col, he seemed quite concerned."

"Now you are going all Neanderthal on me, making my choices for me and getting jealous over nothing. You are more than the man you just described. I've read your file, not the blacked out one either. We have more in common than you realize. You are brave and strong and a true hero. I think I do deserve you. If you get a chance today, look up my file. It's already been flagged to give you access, but just for today Colby. Read the file and you'll understand how much we have in common. As for buying me things, I can buy whatever I want to. I don't need you to buy it for me. As for engagement rings, why don't we worry about that if and when we get there although I do like that you are thinking about us that way. Let's start with maybe dinner, sex, moving in together. Then we can talk about rings. And I don't know what you think my life is like, but I don't have any Ivy League friends. Other than the Special Forces guys you met, I don't have any friends at all that aren't just interested in my money. I teach college classes at CalSci just like Amita and Charlie. I run a foundation, which gives away money. And sometimes I do work for the government. You can read about that. I'm not a hero like you. I don't save lives every day. I don't solve complicated crimes that make the world a better place. Your life, what you do, and who you are do NOT embarrass me. I welcome you into my life if you want to be there. I hope that you welcome me into yours."

" I've been going crazy thinking about you the last few weeks. I just didn't see a way. I'll look at your file and see what you are talking about. And Bella, I want to be in your life and you in mine. Can I see you tonight? It's been a long time."

"I would love to see you tonight. I have missed you so much."

"Me too. Your place at 7?"

"I'll have Rosa fix extra for dinner," and then in a whisper she added "And maybe you should bring some extra clothes? Just in case." She laughed deeply into the phone and hung up without waiting for his reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 4

Dinner for Two

Colby nervously rang the doorbell. While he had known where Isabella lived, he really hadn't understood what that meant. The "doormen" were definitely ex-military and to the trained eye were carrying guns. He remembered Isabella telling him there was special security, but he was taken aback by just the security he'd seen so far. He got off the elevator on the top floor, noticing that there were only three doors on the whole floor. He remembered Isabella telling him that Rosa and the yet to be replaced bodyguard lived in smaller apartments across from hers. Nice perk, he thought.

Rosa opened the big mahogany door with a big smile on her face.

"Colby, ha sido tan largo. Vienen por favor los pulg." (Colby, it has been so long. Please come in.)

Colby leaned over the tiny woman, kissing her cheek. "Le he faltaddo tambien. Y algo huele delicioso" (I have missed you too. And something smells delicious. )

"Su espanol necesita una cier ta practica," Rosa teased him as she led him further into the penthouse. (Your Spanish needs some practice.)

Colby looked up at the top of the sweeping staircase to see Isabella watching the fond exchange between himself and Rosa.

"Hey Colby," Isabelle said softly. She started walking down the stairs and he followed her descent, his breath starting to quicken and he felt his heart skip a couple of beats. She was wearing very low riding jeans and a red low cut baby doll top. He noticed the top only buttoned to just below where her bra would be. The rest was unbuttoned so he could see her flat, tan stomach. He thought he was going to have a heart attack right there. She walked towards him, putting her hands on his chest, noticing his breath rate. She raised herself up and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. "Welcome to my home. I'm looking forward to having a normal, well-prepared meal with you instead of hospital food and take out." She could feel his heart beat speeding up and he was trying to control his breathing. Her hands hadn't left his chest, but his big hands landed on either side of her hips with his thumbs rubbing circles on her skin. Now her heart rate and breathing was speeding up. This was going to be a very interesting evening.

Rosa decided now was a good time to leave. "I've got London Broil and everything ready for you in the oven. And there is chocolate mousse in the fridge for dessert. Leave the dishes and I'll take care of them in the morning. You two have a wonderful evening."

When Rosa started to speak , the spell that had been weaving around Colby and Isabella broke and they turned towards her, thanking her and wishing her a good night. As Rosa closed the door and locked it behind her, neither Colby nor Isabella moved. They weren't touching but were still standing very close, both of them of them not sure what to do next.

Isabella finally walked away towards the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? Wine? Beer? Scotch? Or would you like to go ahead and have dinner?"

Colby followed Isabella. "Since we are having wine with dinner, maybe a glass of wine and a tour of this place? It's huge. And I'd like to see the view as well. Then maybe dinner?"

Isabella smiled at him. "That sounds good, but the tour won't take that long. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed. Here is your wine glass. Let me show you the downstairs first." She took Colby's hand and leisurely led him through the various rooms, the library, pool / game room, the indoor Hydroworx swimming pool and office. He noticed what could only be genuine works of art, either hung on the walls, or statuettes place on cubes or shelves on the walls. There were a few larger pieces of art on stands in the middle of the main room and in the library. The library even had some original editions in a special case to protect them. He perused some of the titles and was very impressed.

"Are these paintings and bronze statues the originals? Monet, Manet, Picasso, Rembrandt the painter, and Rembrandt the bronze sculptor, Munch, Rodin… those are just the ones I recognize from art history class in college."

"They are all originals, some more famous than others. My father and I have pieces on loan to museums around the world."

Then she led him up the huge red carpeted staircase. She showed him the guest rooms, the panic room, which was well stocked with guns behind a secret panel, and then led him to her bedroom. All the furniture was mahogany with intricately carve detail. It had an oversized king sized bed, covered in a red silk comforter. There was a separate area for a reading space and a huge plasma screen hanging on the wall. He had seen a matching one in the main sitting room downstairs as well as the pool/game room. The only thing Colby could think to say was "Wow."

Isabella smiled at him gently. "I understand how all this may seem overwhelming. You might as well check out the bathroom and closet. Get the whole picture before you run away."

Colby walked into the floor to ceiling marbled bathroom, noticing the two or more person Jacuzzi tub, and the mahogany closet. He couldn't imagine what someplace like this cost, and seeing it certainly helped him understand the security downstairs.

Colby walked back to Isabella and put his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then looked her in the eyes before kissing her softly on the lips. She opened her mouth, moving her tongue to stroke his lower lip, encouraging him to open his mouth so she could seek out his tongue. Colby quickly deepened the kiss, pulling her tight against his body. Once they needed to come up for air, Colby spoke to her. "Bella, I'll be honest with you. This is so beyond what I can ever imagine my life being like. But I am not going to run away. I'm trying to look at it as a package deal. You come with all this other stuff I'm not used to, but I want you. You. Whatever else, you are the most important to me. When we were downstairs and we were touching each other for the first time since the hospital, I could feel such intensity between us I've never felt before. I want more of that. I have that with you."

Isabella looked up into the jeweled sapphire eyes of Colby. Her eyes filled with tears, and she gave him a watery smile. "I want the same things. I feel that intensity too. I never want to let you go." Colby wiped some of the tears off her face.

"Why are you crying, baby?" He started kissing the salty streaks off of her face.

"I'm just glad that you aren't going to run away. This is my life and I come with it. I know it is scary, but sometimes you might like some of the perks. Now, before I start to cry or throw you on the bed and tear your clothes off, let's go have dinner."

As they left the room hand in hand, Colby leaned over and whispered to Isabella. "Just for the record I'm pretty confident I would be the one throwing you on the bed, not the other way around. I gotta outweigh you by 100 pounds or more."

"Don't underestimate me Agent Granger. I trained with the best of the best in Special Forces. You might be amazed at what I can do. Of course, I did think you wanted to see that red lacy bra after all."

"I would do a lot of things to see that red lacy bra again."

"I guess we'll have to agree no one gets thrown on the bed tonight unless there are extenuating circumstances. And the red lacy bra will remain negotiable."

Their good-natured bickering led them to the dining table. Isabella offered Colby another glass of Opus One and poured one for her.

"Why don't you look around while I get our plates put together? I'll just take a minute."

While Isabella went into the kitchen, Colby wandered over to the floor to ceiling windows that created one whole wall in this huge space. "Bella, aren't you worried about people looking in here, and in your bedroom windows too. If someone wanted to, and you are a pretty big target, they could be watching you day or night."

"Yeah, that was one of my security concerns, of which I have many, hence the security downstairs, cameras, and the keyed elevator. The glass in my penthouse is one way," she said as she walked up beside him. "The view that you see now is perfect, but for someone outside trying to see in, they only see their reflection."

"That's very high tech. And yeah, I saw the 'doormen' downstairs. They look very dangerous, but must be good at their job."

"They are. I only hire Army Rangers, Marines, or Navy Seals. FBI and Secret Service can also be considered. So when you are looking at bodyguards for me, keep that in mind. Dinner is on the table. Would you care to join me?"

The table was set for a very small two person dinner. There were several candles set in the middle of the table surrounded by stargazer lilies. The silver place settings against the deep purple table cloth that matched the deep purple in the stripe of the lilies and the white napkins were gorgeous. Rosa had outdone herself for their first date.

Isabella finished dinner, while Colby had seconds. She had been watching Colby eat and just looking at him was a turn on. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she wanted to touch him more—more times, more places. She pushed back her chair and walked over to his. He looked up at her questioningly. "Colby, scoot your chair back a little bit." Colby did as she asked still watching her face to figure out was going on. As she swung one of her legs across Colby's lap, she sat down, her already heated center as close to his own heat as she could get. "I thought since I was finished, I could feed you. Do you mind?"

He wasn't sure if she was asking if he minded her feeding him (No), or mind her sitting in his lap that way (definitely No). He stumbled out a "No" as she picked up his fork and a piece of meat and placed it in his astounded mouth. She watched to see when he was done with his bite and leaned forward to kiss him, urging his mouth open sucking on his bottom lip. She tasted the wine and the sauce from the London Broil. Their tongues dueled, as they ground against each other until she broke apart for another bite for Colby. His hands started roaming her body while she put another piece of meat in his mouth. He moved his hands up towards the promised red lacy bra, moving over her breasts and tweaking the already stiff nipples. She started unbuttoning the short sleeved blue shirt he was wearing. Again, when he had finished she drew towards him for a kiss, but this time he grabbed the back of her head, burying his hands in her incredibly soft hair, bringing her mouth to his, crushing her lips against his, tongues stroking each other. Again, they found themselves grinding against each other. Their jeans were the only thing between them, and she wondered if he could feel her dampness or start to smell her arousal. She could certainly feel his hardness pressing against her. She had a feeling she would not be disappointed.

Colby pulled back and in a deep, aroused voice told her he thought he was done with dinner.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat everything. I wouldn't want you to be hungry or run out of energy later on." Isabella couldn't believe the level of teasing she was doing right now. It wasn't like her at all, but there was something about Colby that made her feel sexy around him, made her want to tease him mercilessly until he couldn't wait to have her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He put his hands under her ass, scooted his chair back, and stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist. "I think it's time to go practice the throwing on the bed."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Same old disclaimers. If you recognize the character, it's not mine and belongs to the people at Numb3rs. Otherwise, they are creations from my mind, weak as that mind is. This chapter is one of several chapters that earn this story an M, but not what I would consider NC-17 or hardcore. Even so, one woman's porn is another one's romance. The final line comes from a song by Rascal Flatts. The characters do not practice safe sex, so do as you should do, not as they do.

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 5

Making Love vs. Fucking

As they left the table, Colby carried Isabella up the sweeping red carpeted stair case, never taking his lips off of hers. Her legs remained wrapped around his hips, pressing their heat together, enflaming their long smoldering passion. While they were bruising each others' mouths, Isabella was unfastening the buttons on his shirt until her patience gave out and she just ripped it open with buttons littering the carpet. That shirt was the first clothing item to hit the floor. Her hands immediately went to stroking and outlining the muscles on Colby's chest. Colby shifted her from a two handed grasp on her ass, to placing her on one hip as one would carry a child. His spare hand moved to pull the buttons on her red baby doll, and that was the second article of clothing to find the floor. With one hand, he unhooked the red lacy bra that had become such a symbol of their relationship. As it fell into his hands, he left it hanging on the door handle to her bedroom. He lifted her back around to his front with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing her against the wall. Their kissing became even more frantic, searching every corner of each other's mouths, delving into the passion they were feeling. Colby leaned into Isabella, almost too hard, crushing her against the wall. She pushed back against him just as hard, both wanting to join their bodies into one, no skin or clothing between them.

Suddenly, Colby pulled back from the wall and opened his jeweled sapphire eyes looking into her surprised emerald green precious eyes.

"Stop! Wait!"

"Wait WHAT? Colby…?" Isabella was being held alongside the bedroom wall, mostly naked and pressed against a mostly naked man. She was not clear at all about why they were stopping. Certainly the mood was in danger of being seriously impacted if not destroyed completely.

"What are we doing? Are we making love or are we fucking Bella?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked him in the eye, sensing this was a really important question for their relationship. Isabella slithered down Colby's body, keeping full body contact but getting her feet on the floor. She took her fingernail and ran it slowly along his tanned, squared jaw. Reaching up gently, she kissed him softly on the jaw. "We are making love, Colby. Is that what you want as well?"

"Yes, it is very much what I want. But if we keep going like this I'm going to bang you against the wall right here, probably leaving bruises and breaking sheetrock. While you may come screaming, and we would both be satisfied, call me old fashioned, but fucking is not how our first time should be. At the risk of freaking you out, I love you and I want our first time to be long and slow and about showing our love for each other."

Isabella looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she placed her hand gently on his cheek. "I think that might be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. You have my heart, Colby Granger. And if you will give me a few minutes to change you can also have my body. Si?"

Colby reached her mouth and kissed her passionately but not deeply, communicating all his love and joy in that moment. "Go and change. I'll light the thousands of candles you have in this room and turn on the music system. Don't take long though. I might be a romantic at heart, but I'm not superman."

"No, you are Special Agent G-man. That is pretty exceptional, better than superman." Colby swatted her bottom as she giggled and retreated into the bathroom and closet, already thinking of what was the best outfit for tonight. Colby started the music, finding some classical jazz already queued up. Rascal Flatts was good, but hardly appropriate for what he was looking for. The candles proved more daunting. There really were, while not thousands, maybe 100. He turned the overhead lights off, removed the red silk comforter (stains would be a bitch to get out), and started lighting the candles. His happiness and joy was flowing off of him in waves. While he was definitely ready to take Isabella against the wall, half dressed and screaming, especially after her little lap stunt at dinner, it really was not what he wanted this time. If nothing else, he was a patient man.

As he lit candles, he had his back to the bathroom and dressing area. He heard to door softly open and turned to the sound, not really knowing what to expect. What he saw took his breath away. Isabella was dressed in a red silk bustier skirted with flowing silk red waves with gold and red jewels fluttering around her legs and red high heels. Her tan only served to emphasize the beauty of the outfit. The skirt started low on her hips emphasizing her tiny waist. It reminded him of something reminiscent of a belly dancing skirt. But this was obviously very expensive and she looked stunning in it. The bustier was laced up front pushing her already impressive bust even higher. Her dark hair flowed down her back and around her shoulders, creating a peek-a-boo effect of the strapless and backless bodice.

Colby almost couldn't get enough air out to utter "Wow."

Isabella smiled at him and started walking towards him slowly, teasing him with the inevitable touching and tasting her outfit would ultimately inspire, the slight tinkle of the jewelry providing background sound against the classical jazz. "You did a nice job in here. Beautiful music and you managed to get all the candles lit. And Rosa will appreciate the removal of the comforter. Thank you. There are just two things still to be taken care of."

Colby looked around and with a slightly confused look on his face asked what they were. Isabella smiled and said, "For starters, _you_ have on entirely too many clothes, which is truly criminal. You may have to arrest yourself if the situation cannot be resolved. And, secondly, _we_ are lacking some champagne." As she circled his still form, running her fingernails lightly over his chest and back, she suggested that he take care of his clothing situation and that she would go get some champagne and glasses on ice.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Isabella walked back into the room with the champagne on ice in one arm and two crystal flutes in her hand. Finding Colby with his back to her looking at the amazing LA view, she promptly dropped all her goodies, staring at the vision in front of her. The sound of broken crystal provided the background to her gasp of…she wasn't sure… was it shock? Lust? Disbelief? Colby turned away from the picture window towards her.

"Oh, my. I mean, wow. Ummm…"

Colby started to smirk at Isabella's unintelligible response even as he started across the room towards her and the broken glass. Isabella was incapable of movement, staring at her very own Michelangelo's David walking towards her. Colby's naked body approached her, picking her up out of the broken crystal and carefully placing her on the bed, and kissing her gently while he lay down next to her. He circled his arm around her waist and turned towards her.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or not, Bella. I wanted to give you a, let's call it a gift, that caused the same effect your outfit had on me. I had no idea that my presentation would cause such destruction."

Isabella rested her hands on Colby's pecs, gently rubbing circles with her thumbs. "Uh, huh. You knew exactly what you were doing. But, Colby I am_ not_ complaining. You are beautiful. Perfect, even. I'll have to handcuff you to my bed so you never leave me. My own personal David, only you are not made of marble on display in Italy. And at any rate, I don't care about a little broken glass. You on the other hand…" One of Isabelle's hands started to head south, sliding down his stomach and past his belly button before Colby stopped her desperate progress. She gave him a pout while he smirked at her.

"Someone is a little hungry. But first, I'm going to clean up the glass and get the champagne open," he raised his hand to oppose her ready complaint. "Hey, I'm just a boy scout when it comes to it. No broken glass left and I'll be right back. _You_ stay here."

Capitulating to Colby's temporary pause in their evening, Isabelle rolled over onto her stomach, swinging her legs in the air while she watched Colby's oh so beautiful body clean up broken glass. She was thinking that she might die of heart failure if she didn't get her orgasm, or hopefully orgasms, soon. Her body was wound tighter than a drum. God, she wanted him.

Finally, true to his word, Colby finished with the glass and rejoined Isabella in bed, climbing in next to her leaning with his back against the pillows. Wasting no time, Isabella slid over to his side of the bed and straddled his waist. She took a deep breath when she could feel his very long, very hard length pinned beneath her. Colby raised his eyebrows in that infamous smirk of his. He could feel her wet folds spreading themselves along his length. He was thinking they had both been waiting long enough. The teasing was about to come to an end.

Isabella very slowly slid herself forward, not enough to release Colby, but enough to slide her wetness around him. She reached for the champagne when she had slid up a little bit.

"So what are we going to drink the champagne in, Granger?" as she dangled the full, cold bottle of Cristal. Colby gasped as the cold droplets from the bottle dripped on his chest. Isabella's mouth leaned down to lick each small, cold, tiny drop. The heat from her tongue against the cold water drew a growl of her name from Colby.

Colby reached for her hair and pulled her mouth to his, running his hands down her shoulders to her still covered breasts. "Don't tell me that running with Special Ops you never shared a bottle of bourbon, tequila, wine, or even champagne without glasses? "

"In Afghanistan, I think champagne was a distant dream, but water for sure. Ok, I'll man-up Soldier." With a smile on her face, she ground herself up and down his shaft while she took a swig of the $500 champagne. She leaned up his body and handed him the bottle. There was a look on his face that was somewhere between pain and bliss as she stroked him while he drank his champagne.

He continued to hold the bottle, as she continued her special form of torture. Without taking her eyes off of his, she continued to rock slowly around his hardness while her fingers start to untie the laces of her bustier. Slowly, her fingers undid the ties and her breasts fell out of the silken material. Colby's eyes are fixated on the partial view of the swell of Isabelle's breasts through the open ties. Soon the last lace fell away, taking the corset with it. Her luscious, delectable breasts are now exposed to his hungry view.

"Now what, G-man? What would you like to see? Or do?" Isabella kept her lower body pressed against his, feeling him growing even larger, although she couldn't believe it was possible. She leaned forward to kiss him, brushing her lips across his almost like a butterfly wing, taking the bottle of champagne back for her next swig.

Colby reached his hands up and across their bodies to touch her breasts, but Isabella was quicker. "No, no, no. No touching yet _my very_ _Special_ Agent. The question was what you would like to see or do, you have to tell me first. Describe it to me. If you don't think you cannot touch, put your hands behind your head."

"You're killing me here, Bella."

"Hey, this was _your_ idea. Make love, take it slow and easy. Not just fuck against a wall. I like the idea but I could have lived with either option. If we are going to make love, we are going to make it last. There isn't much more either one of us can take. I can tell you are about to explode and I'm so wet I'm liable to slide off of these satin sheets. So, I ask again. What would you like to see or do?"

"I want you to take this damned skirt off. I want to see all of you and then touch all of you and then fill you up with me until you think you have been ripped open and you won't be able to walk straight for a week. How's that sound for what I want?" Colby grabbed her by the arms, pulled her to him, and flipped her under him before she could utter a surprised sound. "While I have really enjoyed our little game of tease the lover, and wholly expect to do it again soon, I think weeks of teasing and hours of intensive arousal have really pushed past the limits of human endurance. How does this skirt come off? Are these real gold and gems? Whoa, I guess I won't just rip it off of you.''

"Let me up and I will take it off for you. I guarantee that 1) it will be worth it, and 2) it will be the last tease of the evening. What do you think, Budweiser –hero- guy?"

"I am not a hero, I don't drink Budweiser swill, but to get you out of that skirt I would drink a keg of it and let them put my picture up on one of those stadium boards with 'hero' under it. Get moving woman before I decide to remove your million dollar skirt for you."

Colby rolled off of Isabella freeing her to stand beside the bed. There she was with her very long black hair hiding most of her naked breasts, her red bejeweled skirt, thigh high hose, and red high heels. He was ready to think this was a worse sort of torture than any that the Chinese could have delivered. He watched in breathless anticipation for the skirt to drop to the floor. Isabella reached behind her, inadvertently pulling her hair away from her breasts. He heard the distinctive sound of a zipper slowly being lowered while she kept her eyes full on him, and he kept his on her, eagerly awaiting the whole view of her body. The zipper crunching noise stopped and he watched the gorgeous skirt slide leisurely past her hips, dropping past her knees and landing gracefully in a circle around her feet. There was Isabella, the love of his life, standing in front of him naked except for the black and red tiny garter belt holding up a pair of silk stockings and her red FM pumps. His heart was going to stop from the glory of it all. Isabella didn't move from her spot next to the bed, so Colby moved towards her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You are the perfect one, my own Venus Di Milo. Please come over here to me."

Isabella stepped over the skirt and moved into Colby's waiting arms at the edge of the bed. She loved the hungry eyes that he devoured her with. He was a predator, and for once she welcomed being the prey. Once she was securely ensconced in Colby's arms, she realized there was never anyone else for her.

"Do you want me to take off the garter and stockings?"

"NO! Please leave them on. I want you to wear them when you come to work at my place. They are incredibly sexy. I'll never want you to take them off. Can you turn in a circle so I can see the whole picture?"

Isabella granted his request, stepping out of Colby's arms and turning circles so he could see her body in its entirety, the lift of her breasts and the dark pink color of her aroused nipples, the amazing upward boost of her firm ass, framed in the garter belt. The flat stomach and the tattoos of Chinese symbols representing faith, hope, peace and charity inked between her navel and her pubic bone, and the Special Ops team logo tattooed on her ass. He briefly wondered jealously who, if anyone, had been with her when that was put on. He took in the completely shaved pussy, and that was all he could take. He pulled her under him on the bed and in his excitement started kissing her almost brutally. Isabella suspected she might have bruises the next day and would surely end up with razor burns on her face, at the very least. She loved every moment of it.

But then she interrupted their passion for a moment, "Colby, wait a minute."He stopped abruptly, afraid he had done something wrong.

"No baby, everything is perfect. But with Afghanistan and everything since I've been back, it's been a really long time for me. Really long."

"You and one of those special ops guys didn't hook up? You were there a long time. You even have their tattoo on your ass."

"Everyone wants to think I 'hooked up' with one of those guys. They were gorgeous and dangerous, my friends, my body guards, some would have been my lovers at the merest hint of suggestion, but no, there was never anything between any of us. It was too dangerous, there was no privacy, and I for one never felt clean enough to have another touch me like that. I'm a cleanliness freak when it comes to sex. We have to start out clean, while we may end up covered in all kinds of bodily fluids. And since I have been back, once I got over culture shock, there hasn't been anyone I could share who or what I was or had done. Until you. So I just ask that while you don't have to be careful with my body, you do honor it, but you must be very careful with my heart."

"I will treasure both, forever Bella. You are mine now. There will be no other."

Colby's hand held her head tightly to his lips, letting his gentle kisses take her harder and deeper, while his free hand traveled down her body, tweaking her nipples along the way. Isabella arched her back wanting to guide his hand to the place she needed filled the most. He inserted first one finger, then two, and then yet another into her hot wet core, stretching her to take him into her body. He slid his mouth from her lips to suck on her earlobe and then slip across her jaw and down her long throat. By this time, Isabella was moaning from the hot kissing and the ceaseless intrusion of his fingers. Her hips bucked to receive more and more of him. He took her stiff nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting until the welcoming pain brought her to her first climax, her wetness spreading all over his fingers.

"Please Colby, please," she cried out desperately. "Colby I want you inside me now. Make me come again. I'm already so close…."

While there were so many more things he wanted to show Isabelle, and for her to do for him, he knew it was time. He couldn't hold out for much longer, and she was already on a brink of another orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked her juices from them, putting his fingers in her mouth as well. "Isabella? I want you to taste yourself. Let me watch you lick my fingers clean."

Watching Colby's sexually heated eyes, Isabella took each finger and alternating between licking and sucking on it while she felt Colby growing larger and larger. Her own needs were strung tighter than a guitar. "Please Colby. Fuck me now. Take that huge dick and shove it into me. Rip me apart, please Colby. I'm begging you."

Colby heard the desperation in Isabella's voice, and while there was so much more to do, he needed the release too. He shoved his knees between her legs, forcing her legs to spread. He hooked one leg over one shoulder and the other leg over his other shoulder, shoving himself into her tight hot sheath. He worked his way in slowly, even though she was bucking her hips to increase his speed and depth. "Harder Colby, faster."

Once he had slid all the way in, he bumped her cervix which caused her to gasp. Then, he slowly started to pull back. Once he was almost all the way out, he shoved in all the way to her cervix fast and hard. He was now in a 'take no prisoners' mode. Isabella was screaming out for harder and faster, and every time he bumped her cervix she screamed again. Her orgasm was very close. A couple more strokes and she took him over the edge, screaming each other's names. They were both breathless and sweaty, and completely wrapped around each other. The world as they knew it had ceased to exist, and had narrowed down to just the two of them.

Eventually their breathing slowed and they stayed wrapped together with no intention of separating anytime soon.

"I love you my Bella, forever."

"I love you Colby. Forever is never enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 6

An Unexpected Turn

Isabella woke up alone in bed about 8:00am the next morning. The bed was still warm where Colby had been sleeping. She heard his voice downstairs talking with Rosa over breakfast she was sure. At least he hadn't left yet. She moved to climb out of their bed and groaned as her body ached from their gymnastics throughout the night. She had lost count of times they made love, and it had been lovemaking. While she had no doubt aggressive sex between the two of them could and would be had, last night was all about love. She put on a silk robe that buttoned up the front, but left her legs exposed to her mid thigh, brushed her teeth, and descended the stairs to be greeted by her lover. He stood when he saw her coming down the stairs and walked to her as she reached the bottom, embracing her with real love in this touch and in his eyes. He lowered his head to hers, bringing their lips together gently sharing the mutual feeling between them.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought you might have left me alone." Isabella's rare vulnerability showed through.

"I just got up early, took a swim, and had breakfast. I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye for the day. I'll see you tonight. I thought we might go out for dinner?"

She snuggled next to him, loving the feel of him holding her close, "Dinner out would be nice."

"Good. Nothing fancy. Wear jeans. If something comes up at work I'll call you. I gotta get in to work now baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe Colby."

_Three months later_

Colby and Isabella had gotten into a groove in their very serious relationship. He spent almost every night at her Penthouse, they worked out together, had dinner in or out, saw movies, took walks on the beach, and of course hit the shooting range. They found their interests were very close. Colby's work occasionally interfered with their plans, but after the case and reports were filed, he always ended up in Isabella's bed. He would use his keys to get into the Penthouse, sometimes he would swim or lift weights, shower, and climb under the covers waking Isabella up to make love and reconnect with the decency and love in life rather than the dirty and deadly aspects he faced every day. Sometimes afterwards they would talk and sometimes they would just hold each other.

Shortly after they started dating, Colby found a bodyguard/driver for Isabella. He gave her a file on a former marine sniper named Cole Porter. He had apparently, although never convicted, killed the two men who had killed his girlfriend in a horrendous fashion. They were terrible violent serial killers who killed in the name of God. Isabella figured he had done the world a favor and told him so. Then when his father and sister were kidnapped by his corrupt marine team he had blown the whistle on, he worked with the FBI to go after the men who ultimately killed his father. Isabella was intrigued, interviewed him, and ultimately hired him, bringing his two sisters with him to the Penthouse apartment set aside for him.

About three months into Colby and Isabella's relationship there was a terrible train wreck between a train carrying passengers and another train carrying hazardous chemicals. The FBI was called in and Isabella watched on TV as Colby and David as well as some of the others rescued passengers. All the TV stations were carrying the tragedy in live feed, so Isabella could watch it in between classes and when she got home. She knew Colby had been working since the day before on some other case and had not been home, either "home", he had to be exhausted already. Once she was home she barely touched the dinner Rosa had made for her choosing instead to continuing to watch the TV coverage. Her heart almost stopped when she watched Colby being lifted into one of the train cars, supposedly full of toxic gas, to rescue both his partner and the other people left inside.

It seemed like hours later when Colby brought the young asthmatic boy out seriously ill but alive, and then the crane lifted David and the elder porter out as the final living passengers on the doomed passenger train.

Colby called her from work even though it was really late.

"Hey, Baby. Were you watching? I've been up for something like 36 hours. Can you send Cole to get me? I don't think I can drive. He can take David home and then bring me home."

"Of course, are you at the FBI office? I'll get him on his way right now. I'll have some dinner too. Why don't you bring David here? He can eat and then when you guys wake up tomorrow Rosa can cook something up for you."

"I'll talk to David. See you soon, baby. I need a shower and to sleep forever."

Thirty minutes later two very exhausted men came walking through the door of the Penthouse, Cole returning to his apartment. Isabella gave both men heartfelt and urgent hugs, glad they were still alive and had not been hurt in all the heroics.

"I've warmed up some leftovers for you. You need to eat. There is spaghetti and meatballs and some salad for you. I can open some wine, but thought you would rather have water. Would you like to shower first, and then eat?"

"I would love a shower, Isa. Which room do you want me to use? And what about clothes?"

"Colby, you go ahead. I'll get David settled." She took him to one of the many guest rooms with a complete bath and shower. She'd made sure the bed was turned down and everything he might need was there, including sweats and a t-shirt and some clothes for the next day. He was appropriately awed by the decadence of everything, but she just put it off. "David, I know you are really tired, but after your shower, come downstairs and eat and drink lots of water. You will feel much better tomorrow. Let me know if there is anything else you need." Isabella turned and left him alone.

Less than half an hour later the two men sat at the table wolfing down the excellent spaghetti and meatballs and drinking gallons of water. They were beyond dehydrated having just drunk those small Kirkland bottles for the last several days. They had subsisted on Power Bars which are nice between meals, or even the occasional meal replacement, but hardly sufficient for two large powerful men who managed to close two cases of hard physical labor in three days and two nights. They were starving and ate like it.

When they had finally had their fill, David wished them a good night, or rather good morning, kissed Isabella on the forehead thanking her for everything she had done for him. "This was so much better than going home alone to an empty refrigerator and worse an empty apartment."

Isabella smiled at him graciously. "You are always welcome in our home, David. I would not have it any other way. Sleep well my friend."

Colby wished him a good night and stood to start putting the dishes in the dishwasher. As David tiredly climbed the stairs, Isabella got up to help. Everything was put away in seconds and while Isabella wiped the counters and table down, Colby went to brush his teeth.

Isabella slid into the silk sheet lined bed expecting Colby to fall immediately asleep, but the food seemed to have rejuvenated his stamina and instead he was in dire need of her body. He started to kiss her gently, his desire increasing as his kisses became harder and more demanded. As she always did, her mind and her body responded instantly to his touch. Colby moved away from her lips, moving to her earlobes sucking on them just the way she liked, crossing between the two lobes placing kisses along her jawline then moving down her fragile neck. He left marks along her neck, his possessiveness coming out surprisingly aggressive given how tired he was, or had been a few minutes ago. His mouth licked, and nipped, and sucked its way down her body reaching the apex of her legs, the most sensitive part of her body. His tongue entered her while his thumb found her clit like a homing beacon. His tongue thrust deep inside of her while his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. She moaned out her first orgasm as he felt the tremors and licked her juices that poured from inside her.

He climbed back up her enjoying her heavy breathing, knowing there was much more to come. For some reason, at this point in time he felt like he could never, ever get enough of her. He often felt that way, but this time was even a stronger need to possess Isabella to an extent he had never had before.

He wiped his face covered in his juices on the sheet and slid further up her body, starting to kiss her passionately and deeply before she had even caught her breath. He spread her legs gently with his knees and entered her out of memory. He entered her gently and carefully, and as his kisses became more urgent so did his thrusting. Isabella finally broke away from the kisses, breathing very hard. "Colby, my God. I have to breathe baby. But don't stop. Where did you get this energy from?"

He breathlessly answered her, "I don't know baby. I just know I have to have you over and over again. Now."

"Ok, take me as many times as you need or want to, baby. You feel so good."

Colby continued his pounding, hitting her cervix at the top and then pulling almost completely out hitting her g-spot and clit. Isabella was almost driven mad with the constancy of the ecstasy of the targeting of all her sensitive spots and the almost painful drive of his large cock inside her tiny entrance. She finally screamed her release, but he kept going bringing her to yet another release before he spilled deep inside her. He lay slightly off of Isabella's tiny body but kept himself still inside her. They both laid there trying to catch their breath, his head lying on her sweaty chest both breathing hard. Slowly their breathing started to return to normal.

She sighed as she stroked his hair. She liked how he was wearing it longer now with a little gel in it. She just liked everything about him, his broad shoulders that she ran her hands leisurely along, his large biceps she stroked as she moved her hands around his arms. She couldn't reach that far but his powerful ass and legs that he had gotten from surfing and lifting weights. And then of course, the part of his body that made her body rock. That was something she could not give up. It wasn't just physical either. He was really intelligent. Not like Charlie or even Amita or her, but he was able to put together all the different pieces of an operation and come up with a tactical plan or even to figure out who the bad guy was and how to find him. She felt he was terribly underestimated at the FBI, but he had done his part for his government between serving in Afghanistan and playing double agent and almost dying to find the mole. Her father and uncle thought the world of Colby because of these things, and would protect his career.

While she had been half daydreaming about Colby, Colby had been getting ready for another round. Before she knew it she was being lifted out of bed and carried against the wall, Colby's hand under her ass to support her. He slid two fingers inside of her to check her readiness and knowing she was ready, he slid right into her hot and ready sheath. She was so tight. Isabella moaned at his entrance. While he started his strokes slowly, he started kissing her slowly and gently. But soon, she was driving him faster and harder and kissing him deeper and more passionately. He met her stroke for thrust until they had worked themselves into a frenzy banging against the wall feeling the wall starting to crumble against them and neither one cared. Isabella screamed into Colby's neck leaving a bite mark that would show for days, and Colby following almost immediately with his final thrust and then a few lesser ones dumping into her completely. They slid down the wall covered in multiple contacts of bodily fluids and a little bit of sheet rock mixed in there. When they could finally look at the damage, they both laughed at the slightly concave space in the wall and the painted sheetrock the covered them and the floor.

Isabella laughed and was unconcerned. It wasn't the first time they had broken the sheetrock, and it would not be the last. That is what she had repair people for.

She stood on slightly wobbly legs and pulled Colby upright. "Shower baby. We are not going to sleep like this."

Colby reluctantly followed her but as he watched her hair flowing behind falling almost to her very tight and tanned ass he became a little more enthusiastic about the shower. By the time they reached the shower and she turned the water on to heat, she turned to face him where he had that predatory gleam in his eyes, telling her they weren't finished yet. She gave him a knowing smile and slid into the shower letting the water cascade over her body. He entered the huge shower and closed the door by feel, not taking his eyes off of her.

"What do you want Soldier? I think you want something, but don't think you know what it is. Speak up baby."

He stalked towards her pulling her roughly to him. "I know what I want, baby. But I'm not sure you are ready for me."

"Have I ever denied you anything Colby?"

"I want you to go down on me until I'm almost ready to go, and then I want to fuck you in the ass."

"You don't want to come in my mouth? I like that." Her hands were already sliding up and down his shaft.

"I know you do baby. But I think I might be running out of steam and I really want your ass.

Isabella looked at him with a cat that ate the canary smirk on her face. She had him wrapped around her finger and they both knew it.

She easily dropped to her knees in front of him, her personal David, circling her tongue around the tip licking the pre-cum as well as their combined juices from earlier. She slowly took him further and further into her mouth until she had swallowed all of his hugeness. She held him right there while she adjusted to his size in her mouth. Then she started to stroke and suck with that rhythm he liked so much. Within minutes he pulled her away, much to her disappointment, and started to soap his now very engorged dick. She had leaned over and assumed a position he could both enter her and reach her clit. While he continued to generously soap himself, he used first one finger, then two, and then three to prepare her for him. He used a lot of soap on those fingers as well to be sure she was well lubricated as well as him.

"Are you ready baby?"

"Yea, I am always ready for you. Go for it."

He entered her very slowly. He could not get all of him inside of her. There was simply not enough room. He let her get adjusted and then started to move in and out, faster and faster while he could hear her moan but knew it was not from pain. Their already aggressive sex from earlier plus her excruciatingly tight channel had him come very quickly. He had been working her extremely sensitive clit and she came right after him. Once she came, he pulled out and they slipped down the walls of the shower. He reached up for her scented soap and washed her thoroughly making sure she was completely clean. Then she did the same for him, straddling him while she washed him, surprising both of them, his little Captain rose up yet again, standing at attention. She looked at Colby with her eyebrows raised.

"Is this possible, baby?"

"I don't know, but let's give it a try. If nothing is going to happen, I'll stop us so you aren't just getting sore."

"I'm not sore yet, Colby. But you might be. Let's give it a try. Shower or bed?"

"Bed, I'm going to turn into a prune. Besides, after this bout, I'll be able to just fall asleep."

"Sure you will Cowboy." She just laughed at him and turned the water off, pulling him out of the shower and drying him off.

They both climbed into bed and he was still ready to go. This time Isabella climbed on top of him straddling him, impaling herself on his very rigid staff. She leaned over him, keeping the pace, but letting him assault her breasts while she did. Soon she felt his hands on her hips starting to push to the rhythm he needed and she sat up to better meet his needs. Soon she felt him jerk several time spilling into her once again. She slipped out of him, wrapping her body around him and they both finally fell asleep.

Throughout the night Colby really could not get enough of Isabella. He woke her up every few hours when he would wake to make slow and languorous love. During the afterglow of one of those interludes, Colby turned to face Isabelle. Since their usual habit was to sleep or talk with her head resting on his chest, to get in a face to face position must mean something serious. She knew he loved her unequivocally, that was shown every day, every night, and every hour. So what he wanted to talk about was unknown.

"Bella, you know I love you. I want to be with you forever, I've told you that before. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him surprised. This was unexpected. "Is that what tonight was about, hoping to fuck me and make love to me until I can't say no?"

"No, I don't know what that was. It was almost animalistic. I just had to have you over and over. This is different. I don't have a ring yet. I've been saving like crazy to have enough to buy you something nice. And I want it to be from me, not something with your money. But will you marry me, Bella?"

"You are the sweetest, kindest, most romantic man I have ever had the pleasure to know. And yes, I would be honored to marry you, with or without the ring."

They made love once again that night and slept well into the middle of the morning before they emerged from their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 7

The Professor and the Infidels

_6 weeks later_

The Violent Crimes unit received a letter written entirely in Arabic. Their translators were all in DC and not very useful given they needed the translator to be part of the team. Colby suggested calling Isabella since she already had higher clearance then anyone there, and also spoke many of the languages of Arabic, as well as read and wrote it. She also had experience in the region and was very fluent in the religious and fundamentalist versions of the religions. Don agreed immediately and asked Colby to call her and ask her to come to the FBI building. Colby agreed, but on the condition that she stayed out of the fire zone. They all knew she could seriously defend herself and was a superb sniper but they could not drag her back into that life. Don reluctantly agreed, thinking he wouldn't want his fiancé put in that situation as well.

Cole Porter and Isabella Worthington entered the LA FBI Building, untouched by Security. One look at the pass that Isabella carried and security allowed her and her body guard to pass unscathed. They made their way up to the appropriate floor and wandered into the war room, surprising everyone that they didn't have to have an escort.

Isabella laughed at their surprised faces. "I have a free pass into pretty much any building I want, including this one. I keep the card locked in a safe when it's not in use. So what do you need me for?" She had wandered over to Colby and sat next to him. She gently placed her hand on his arm and then just as quickly removed it. He smiled softly at her and then turned back to Don who was getting ready to brief.

"First of all," Don started with a little smirk, "I hear that congratulations are in order for you and Colby. While we were never informed officially by said team member, news still travels fast."

"Thank you Don and everyone else," Isabella flashed her very generously sized emerald cut platinum set engagement ring.

Don in that slightly sarcastic way he had said, "Nice… we must be paying you too much."

Colby laughed, "Yeah right."

"Now that we got that out of the way, can we get to why I'm here? You already have the uber-minds here (referring to Amita and Charlie). How can I help?"

Don smiled, "Uber-minds. I'll have to remember that." He flashed the letter up on the screen. "We received this letter this morning. There are no prints or anything distinguishable from the paper. We have no idea what it says and before we get started, we need to know that."

Isabella looked at Don with a hint of scorn, "Obviously. Just looking at the text it is an Iranian fringe dialect. It was definitely written by a native speaker. I see a number of references to 'Allah,' 'the Infidels,' 'death,' and 'martyrdom.' Is this all there is, this one page or is there more?"

Colby spoke up now, "Two pages, as best we can tell same person wrote both pages. What don't know is if this is a standard threat that goes nowhere, or if this is targeted at a specific place or person."

"Ok, if you want my help, I need a quiet room, a laptop and pen and paper. I can have it translated in probably an hour or so."

"Colby, get whatever she needs. Thanks Isa."

"Sure, do you have a place that Cole can hang out? I need him to stay in the building with me. He came in on my pass, he needs to stay close to me."

"I'll put him on my desk, Bella." Colby volunteered. She gave him a slightly sweet, somewhat sad smile. It was going to be hard for her to go back into even translation of evil, even if she wasn't a part of it.

An hour and 15 minutes later she returned to the war room. "Colby, can you get me some water please while I load this up?" She was noticeably pale and everyone noticed it. Colby knew she was getting sick and suspected she might be pregnant, but she had not said anything yet. That thought had driven his forceful demand from Don on bringing her in. He had also noticed Cole was paying even closer than usual attention to her. She must have just been sick before she came in here.

She accepted the cold bottled water from Colby with a smile, and started on the task at hand. "This letter definitely comes from a native speaker of an unusual, really considered ancient, Iranian dialect from the Hindu Kush mountain range in Afghanistan. Most in Afghanistanis speak Persian or Arabic. There are still those that live high in the mountains in Afghanistan that speak these unusual languages. This is also where Special Forces and Navy Seals have focused their energies to fight Al-Queda. This is where Bin Laden and his two top lieutenants were killed. An entire set of caves were bombed after those kills were confirmed to kill the rest of the leadership, or so we hoped." She sighed took a drink of water and moved on.

"The letter writer introduces himself as Irja Haji. Haji is the title of someone who has traveled to Mecca. This would certainly indicate he is a true believer. The path to Mecca is a long and hard one, but made by thousands every year. If he still resides in Hindu Kush mountain range, the trip would have been difficult indeed. From his letter we have no way of knowing if he came to the US from this mountain range, and it would have been very high in the mountains, higher than we ever went. Given the rest of the letter, I would say he has already crossed into the US. What is the postal mark on the envelope? Los Angeles. Well, I guess that settles that."

"Could it have been mailed here and then remailed by a friend giving it a Los Angeles postmark?"

"I suppose that is possible, that would be something you would be more expert in than I. However, given the tone of the letter, this man plans to die along with a lot of other people. He would have to be here to do that. After his introduction he continues his explanation, in very clear and justifiable terms, why he plans to do what he is going to do. As I said before, there are many references to 'Allah,' 'Death,' 'Redemption,' 'Infidels,' etc. He is definitely a fundamentalist. He will surround himself with other fundamentalists. He probably already has a cell here in the US operating and waiting for him to arrive."

"Do we know what target they will attack?"

"That is a good question. I found no reference in the letter to what the target is. I would bet money that there will be a second letter outlining more of his threat. If I put on my profiler hat, and yes Don I have one of those too along with everything else, I think this guy is arrogant and thinks we can't catch him. That is why he sent the letter at all. He will have come into the country under his own name that he has given to us, or a Anglicized version of that name. His passport and papers will be legit. He will have no criminal record. The writing style and formality makes me believe he is highly educated, which means the next letter we get may be in a completely different language. Which also means that if he is as highly educated as I think he might have chosen this language to start with knowing there would be very few who would know it. I have probably muddied the waters more than they were already. I have given you each a print out of the letter in its entirety, and have it on the lap top. But I'm afraid until you get another letter I won't be of much help."

"You can profile for us. You can teach us about these people and what more we should expect. You can help us determine likely targets. Isa, there is a lot you can do. Please stay. You have been there in those mountains, you know the people, you know the religion and you know how to fight them. You killed public enemy #1. We need you to help us." Don was desperate to have her stay and help and could not understand her reluctance.

"Can I have a moment with Colby, please?"

Don looked between the two lovers not understanding at all what was going on. "Yeah, ok. We'll take a 15 minute break. Is that good?"

Colby never took his eyes off of Isabella but said thank you to Don, as the couple walked into one of the fishbowl conference rooms. Isabella asked him to close the blinds so they could talk. Once the blinds were closed, Isabella started to talk. "Colby, I'm pregnant." Never one to mince words, her directness took him back.

"That is why you are so reluctant in there. You are scared for our baby and are afraid this stress might hurt it."

"Yes, exactly. First of all, are you happy or not happy?"

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. Of course I am thrilled. We are going to be parents. I could not be any happier."

"Ok, that is better. If I do this I can't work 20 hour days like I have in the past, and I can't be a shooter, and I can't be up close in any fighting at all. It is too dangerous."

"I already told Don he could not use you as a sniper. We'll just have to insist on the rest too."

"If we think this guy was up in the mountains, we should bring Gifford in. He's the best, and he knows these people and their tactics. He just doesn't know all the languages like I do, and he doesn't know LA."

"This is _your_ Lt. Col.?"

"Not _my_ Lt. Col. Colby. But he can carry some of the load for me. He can be temporarily assigned here very quickly. He reports to the Joint Chiefs of Staff on this issue. He is who we need here. And Colby, for Christ sake, don't start a pissing match. I am engaged to you and pregnant with your child. You are stuck like glue to me."

He took her in his arms, laughing lightly into her hair, "No place I'd rather be, baby."

She enjoyed a minute or so of the feel of him, she felt so safe when his arms were around her, she inhaled the smell of his slightly spicy scent. Then she pushed him away gently. "Better go get Don, we need to bring him up to speed. I'll meet you back here. I have to go throw up again. This whole pregnancy thing better be worth it in the end."


	8. Chapter 8

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 8

Meeting the Imans

The next day, the team decided that visiting the local mosques would be an appropriate next step. One of the Imans at the various mosques around Los Angeles might have recognized a new person of interest that matched their emerging profile. Don and Colby were going to loosely accompany Isabella, but she would actually do all the speaking and asking questions. She understood the customs and the language, and by showing the due respect, even though she was a woman, they were hopeful they would get some information or at least plant a seed of a person to look for. Almost without exception, most mosques and Imans were peaceful, religious people. But like all religions, there were usually those among them that had stronger, less popular, even violent views.

She showed up at the FBI offices with Cole at her ever present side. Now that everyone knew she was pregnant, his need to protect her, while strong before, was now ironclad. He drove her around in her armored Mercedes and accompanied her everywhere even with Colby.

She breezed into the war room dressed in a traditional Arabic styled outfit, silk pants and a silk long sleeved and high necked tunic. The tunic went to her mid-thigh. It was finely woven gold and black thread. She wore a black almost full length open sweater over the top and a headdress of the same fabric as the tunic and pants, tied in the appropriate manner. Her hair was pulled back by the headdress but hung loose down her back. Her eye makeup was extremely dark, but otherwise she appeared to have on no makeup at all. Once most women were no longer forced to wear the burkas of the Taliban, there were slightly more choices in clothing options, but not many. This would be an outfit for the wealthy, even a queen or princess, if such a thing existed in Iraq or Afghanistan any longer. But she had bought it there, and it was exquisite as well as very authentic. She would gain much respect by wearing such an outfit and honoring the Iman and the mosque in such a way.

Not realizing the effect her appearance would have on the people in the war room, she was a little shocked when the bustling room turned utterly silent. Even Colby had not seen her dressed this morning, and Cole stood at the door to watch the definite impact she would have on the team.

"What? Is something wrong? Change of plans?"

"Jesus, Isa, you look incredible. Maybe this is not such a good idea, sending you into the lion's den so to speak."

"Don, you are Jewish. Don't swear using His name, He is a prophet in your religion and the Messiah in mine. By taking His name in vain, you dishonor both our religions. And I thank you for the compliment, I gather from the silence the sentiment is shared. This is the only idea we have, at least that we have agreed on yet, and trust me, if you guys don't go around looking like FBI and flashing your badges, I will get us some information to use if it is to be had. Colby, Don you guys scream "FBI" so I think you should stay behind looking like body guards, with Cole close to me being my body guard, he screams danger not FBI. Taking my car will be appropriate and make things easier than the standard FBI issue sedan or SUV." Don tentatively agreed, insisting on a bubble light in front, and weapons, bullet proof jackets, and FBI paraphernalia in the trunk, even some for Cole if the need arose. Cole Porter was both surprised and pleased to find himself back in the good graces of Don and company. He knew he was already there with Colby and he would not let him down.

"I will not lie about who you are if asked directly, but I think if you walk far enough behind or stay within sight by the car, no one will question a clearly wealthy woman seeking out an individual who may have less than positive motives. I will use my middle name, Sonia, no last name. That will be accepted as well. Are we ready to go?"

Both men nodded while the rest of the team nervously wished them well. They got in the car and drove to the first Mosque. It was not one that they expected this individual to be in since it was in a poorer part of town, and their profile would indicate he would hide in some place more wealthy and educated. The Iman was very courteous and would have helped her gladly if he knew anything but could not help her. The dress, the knowledge of their religious practices, and her knowledge of languages was clearly making a positive impression with the Imans.

By the fifth mosque, they were starting to get into the wealth and education range their suspect might have. Cole and 'Sonia' were met at the door by the secretary of the mosque, who when addressed in Arabic by 'Sonia' he went immediately to retrieve the Iman.

"الله يمدح, [إيمن] [كيجير]. أنا كان أملت أنت استطاع أجبت [ا فو] أسئلة ل ي? (Allah be praised, Iman Kijir. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me?)"

"غنيّة ويتمنّى إمرأة جميلة أن يسألني أسئلة. أنا كنت سعيد أن يجيب أيّ شيء أنت أحبّت أن يسأل. يتمّ جسمك حارسة يتكلّم العربية (A wealthy and beautiful woman wishes to ask me questions. I would be happy to answer anything you would like to ask. Does your body guard speak Arabic?)"

'Sonia' was immediately alert, sensed by both Cole and Colby and Don. "لما أراد أنّ أمر, [إيمن]?" (Why would that matter, Iman?)"

The Iman switched to English. "It does not I suppose. We are always suspicious when military or government officials come asking questions. But when their questioner is such a beautiful woman who clearly has traveled to our troubled lands, knows our customs, and our language, I am inclined to participate in the charade."

"Is it so obvious, Iman? Rest assured, I am neither military nor government, but have been asked by our government to track down a person who is threatening terrible things in the name of Islam. You and I both know the Koran teaches no such violence, that Jihadists have hijacked the Koran and its teachings of peace and tolerance and twisted it to their own ends."

"It is a sad time indeed. The damage done to our people around the world, but especially here in the US by these lost souls is truly terrible. How can I help?"

"The person we are looking for may have come from high in the Hindu Kush mountain range. We think that because of the dialect he used in his first letter. However he seems highly educated which would not be indicative of that region so he may just be trying to show off his knowledge of a rare and ancient language. We think he has just arrived in the area and may likely seek out a mosque where people of similar wealth and knowledge would be found. Have you seen or heard of a newcomer to the community? He may be living with other clandestine Jihadists."

"You think there is a sleeper cell in our community?" The Iman was afraid and angry at the thought.

'Sonia' took a risk and reached out to the Iman and touched his arm lightly to calm him. She immediately distracted him from his distress and removed her hand discretely. "Iman, we have no way of knowing if this man is here, or if there is a sleeper cell operating here. We can only go by past experience, and our knowledge that a single man is unlikely to fulfill the level of destruction he is interested in pursuing. Does anyone come to mind as part of your community, new perhaps, living with a group of others?"

"I think there is such a man, but I need to find out where he lives. He goes by the name Irji. Let me find out more for you and call. Do you have a card?" Cole immediately stepped forward with a business card that had no information on it except a phone number. The Iman looked surprised, and then looked at 'Sonia', "Are you with the CIA? This is very mysterious and covert."

"Do I need to be to get the information I am asking for Iman?"

"You are so charming I suppose I would rather not know. I will call in the next two days." He put his hands together and bowed slightly to her. "Allah be praised, go safely my child."

'Sonia' put her hands together and wished him the same prayer. She had no qualms of using Allah, God, Yahweh, or Hashem as is the Jewish custom. It was all the same God and He would answer to all the names, as long as the person calling out to Him meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 9

A Jihadist with a Crush

Isabella left after meeting with the Imans. She was physically exhausted, and had to teach the next day. She hoped Colby would not be terribly late but there was no way to tell. It had been several days since they had dinner together and she missed their time to catch up during the day. Cole brought her home, handed the keys to her car to the armed guard at the door, and rode up the elevator with her making sure she got in safely. She said hello to Rosa, suggested perhaps a light pasta salad for dinner, went to her room, showered and climbed into bed naked. She was asleep immediately.

Sometime later, Isabella was awakened by Colby bringing her dinner in bed, pasta salad, some watermelon and her favorite sparkling water. He teased her at how her long slightly curly hair was all askew since she had been too tired to comb it. She laughed slightly embarrassed and gave him a kiss, the sheet dropping down exposing most of her upper body. Colby reached over and lovingly touched her breasts tracing the lines that were becoming profound indicating the furthering of her pregnancy. He fed her some of the light food she seemed to be able to keep down and returned the tray downstairs. She was tired, and a little fearful of what might be coming, and she needed Colby more than ever now. He came back upstairs, lying on the bed while they talked of their fears, of how much he did not want her involved in this case but saw little choice, and their happiness at the news of the baby. They both imagined he or she was conceived on that night that Colby could not seem to get enough of her body. The timing was right and there had been ample opportunity. Isabella was fearful that it was still very early and she had never been pregnant before, but had been through so much in the last couple of years that perhaps her body was not ready, even if she was. Colby kissed her sweetly, touched her face gently, and gave her an encouraging smile before he went to shower. She lay there waiting for his return, knowing his touch would dissolve all of her fears and concerns and fill her only with desire and passion.

The next morning Cole came into the Penthouse much earlier than usual to talk with Colby. It had already been on the news, the Iman from the mosque they had visited the day before had been killed, his throat slit. Cole was concerned because if the Iman had been killed for looking into the terrorist situation, then they may also have seen the car. He had one of the armed guards checking the car for bombs, but for Isabella's protection they needed different transportation. Colby immediately got on the phone with the guard checking the car, and sure enough they had found a bomb. It had enough C-4 to blow a hole in the entire parking garage and possibly destabilize the entire building. Isabella had come downstairs and heard part of the conversation. Colby called Don who was already at the Iman murder site and he got very agitated by the news of the bomb in Isabella's car. He would order the bomb squad there to deactivate the device. Isabella should not leave the building under any circumstances. Colby notified the guards at the front desk to put the building on alert code red. This building, being one of most secure in the city, had a set of codes to determine the security level. If anyone in the building, or the building itself, was under serious threat the alert would go to red. No visitors, no maintenance personnel, no one except those who live there. Extra guards would be put on and the garage would be put on complete shutdown with guards and bomb seeking equipment.

Colby calmly updated Isabella on what had occurred and that they wouldn't be leaving for the day. She remained silent and absolutely calm. She had faced much worse threats then this, and would not panic. Everything that could be done was being done.

Two hours later the bomb squad took the decommissioned bomb and the car to the police bomb squad to be evaluated for a bomber's signature. The Iman's murder had upset the entire community and Don was stressed from dealing with the fall out. Another letter arrived to the FBI, which Don faxed to Isabella to translate and offer input. This letter was in a different dialect of Arabic. The author was very complimentary of Isabella's skills and assessment of his own abilities and background. Her approach to the Imans was skillful and well played. His arrogance and impression of Isabella's strengths and abilities made her sick to her stomach. She called Don with her initial assessment and faxed him the complete translation. They were all conferencing in from Isabella's Penthouse and the war room at the FBI. After reading the undue adulation in the letter directed at Isabella, everyone was very uncomfortable. This jihadist terrorist seemed like a kid with a crush, a very dangerous crush. He seemed to now have two targets, the original one and Isabella.

"Isa, I am sorry that I dragged you into this. I should never have exposed you…"

"Don, whenever your self-flagellation is over, I want to revisit our original suggestion."

"Isa.."

"No, Don. I want you to bring in Lt. Col. Tommy Gifford. If you don't do it under the auspices of the FBI, I will go over your head to Homeland Security. And don't think I won't. You are the one who always tries to work across the alphabet soups. Do it this time to save the city and to save me. Please Don, we need help. Tommy and his team can help us."

There was silence on the line. Bringing in a military Special Forces group in to support the FBI was complicated and unprecedented. He hated asking for help, but he had endangered Isabella who was their best asset and needed to replace her with a stronger team of people who could help. He had to protect the city. "Make the call Isabella. I'll take care of it on our end, but I will need your Uncle's support. No one here is going to like this."

"I'll have it done within the hour, and they'll be on a jet to LA in two. I'll let you know of their arrival time. They will stay here with me and Colby. Thank you Don. I'm calling the General now and Denny after that. They will take care of the fall out."


	10. Chapter 10

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 10

Two Teams Collide

True to her word, Lt. Tommy Gifford's team left Washington DC for LA within two hours of her and Don's conversation. After updating her father who was incensed that she was involved at all, thrilled she was pregnant, and terrified for her safety, he immediately dispatched the team to LA. The General then took on the task of talking with Denny at the FBI to work the situation out. Denny of course shared the General's viewpoint where Isa was concerned, but was concerned about the precedent this might set. He did have FBI personnel who could help, but none that actually had experience working with terrorists from that specific part of the world. Don's team had worked on several terrorism cases, probably even more than any of his other teams and were already in place, so the plan did make sense. It would of course, since most of Isa's plans did.

Don and David took two SUV's to the private airport outside of the city to pick up the Special Forces unit. They came prepared for everything and anything that might be thrown their way. The equipment was loading into the trucks, introductions made, and the two vehicles headed off to Isabella's penthouse.

During the course of the day, the team moved the war room to the main area of the Penthouse, setting up secure lines and sweeping for bugs, securing the premises, getting her wide screen plasma set to accept computer input. Cole also ordered for immediate delivery a new fully loaded armored Mercedes S500 complete with bullet proof glass. Isabelle always laughed at that since there really wasn't such a thing as bullet proof glass, just bullet resistant. They paid cash, over MSRP to get it within two days. Cash talks, and in LA, one would be amazed at what one can get on short notice. Rosa cooked most of the day preparing for an influx of men to be living there for several days at least, maybe longer. She got rooms prepared and all the pull-out beds as well. The Penthouse was large enough that they would be able to accommodate the team of 6, plus Isabelle and Colby. And with Don's team eating many of their meals there as well, they would all still be very comfortable. Rosa was completely in her element. While Isabella wouldn't know how to begin to prepare for this sort of influx, Rosa was completely organized and everything was under control.

Isabella felt out-of-sorts and irritable all day. She snapped at people uncharacteristically. She thought she should be thrilled that her friends would be arriving soon, but she was more tired than anything. She apologized to everyone for her grouchiness and excused herself to her room for a shower and nap. The few people in the Penthouse attributed her irritation to the threats surrounding her and the close call this morning. She was on the phone with her lawyer in her private office quite a bit, as well as trying to rebuild a course curriculum that had been decimated by her other work.

She took a long relaxing shower, combed her hair out so it would be dried and perfect when she woke up, pulled on one of Colby's polo shirts and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. Colby woke her three hours later, suggesting she might want to get up since her friends would be arriving in about half an hour. Her eyes popped open at that and she started to rush to get dressed. She really was excited to see them again. Most had been out months ago when she was in the hospital, but not all had been able to so she would see them all again as a team! Colby kissed her gently and left to go back to the work he had been at most of the day, finding the letter writer. It was like finding a needle in a haystack.

When she was ready she walked out of their room and went downstairs. She had on low rider jeans that fit nicely on her still almost flat stomach, a black turtle neck, sleeveless silk blouse that came to just above her waist leaving a strip of skin at her waist showing. Her black hair hung loose and slightly curly down her back. Her eyes were done heavily as were her lips, and the rest of her just looked naturally tan and slightly blushed. Colby and Cole both were open mouthed when they turned around as she greeted them.

Colby gave her big grin and got up to hug her, "Wow! You clean up nice after a grumpy day. You excited about seeing your friends again?"

"Very much so. I lived with them every day for months, I miss them terribly. Now Colby, please don't go all Neanderthal on me tonight, ok? I am very very close to some of the guys, especially Tommy. If I lived back east and wanted the politician's life, things might be different for him and me. But I am engaged to you Colby, I love you, and I am having YOUR baby. So let me have my closeness without having a pissing match with my second most favorite man in the world. Please?"

"I love you very much Bella. And I respect the role these men, especially Gifford, have played in your life. I will be the bigger man, and I will take the high road here. I will control my jealousy, but I can't promise I won't be jealous. Will that work for you?"

"You are perfect." And she kissed him thoroughly, reminding him why he loved her like he did.

Cole snorted, "You two are nauseating. They are on their way up now. Get rid of the lipstick Granger."

"There is no lipstick Cole, this stuff is like paint. It doesn't come off. Baby, you're fine. Let's go greet our guests."

Isabella had already opened the door when the elevator dinged. They were coming up in two batches because of all the gear. David and his group came up first and 'Bella' as the Ops team called her ran to them giving each a big hug and kiss, welcoming them to her home. Cole's sisters even peaked out of their doorway to get a glimpse of the legendary Ops team and to see how cute they were. Isabella had told them about each one of them and what good men they were. They unloaded the elevator sending it back down and everyone either were introduced or reintroduced from meeting at the hospital. Cole sent his sisters scampering back inside and told them to stay there. They had no business here. They just laughed at him and returned to their apartment. All the equipment was placed in the library for the time being since it was on the first floor. Colby showed the guys where that was, while they practically fell over themselves at the luxury that surrounded them. Isabella waited anxiously for the next elevator to release its contents, which soon disembarked much to her delight. Don tiredly led the rest of the guys to the Penthouse along with the extensive gear they had brought. Everyone had duffle bags and equipment, and everyone looked tired. But the sight of Isabella, their patron saint of sorts, revived even the most exhausted. She gave them each a hug and kiss as she had the others, but Tommy had waited until last, just as she had known he would. Colby, being the kind and secure man that he was, showed everyone where they were stashing things for now, leaving Tommy and Isabella a moment alone. The hallway was empty as Isabella walked up to the gigantic man who had saved her life so many times. Who loved her, and who she loved as well. But theirs was a love not meant to be, so they kept it a very close friendship. He dropped the bags he was carrying as she all but ran towards him throwing herself into his welcoming arms, wrapping hers around his neck. They hugged each other closely, and she kissed him gently on the lips.

"I am so glad you are here, Tommy. I've missed you so much. And I'm afraid I made one of those detail errors I am prone to and gotten myself in loads of trouble. I need you to get me out once again I'm afraid." She gave him a teary-eyed smile as he released her to the ground gently.

"I got the summary from Don on the way in." He picked up the two bags and started walking her towards the door. As she opened the door he was telling her, "Bella you are one of the best strategists I have ever seen. But you suck at the details. This time, just like every other time, could have gotten you killed. You need a detail guy with you all the time. Otherwise, you get dead." Tommy was teasing her at the beginning, but as his fear for her safety became greater, his frustration came through.

She looked at him and knew he wasn't mad at her, but maybe mad at the people who surrounded her for not catching a little detail like a license plate number. It had fucked her life up royally, and it may never be the same. "I know baby. Tommy, I'm sorry."

Colby had heard most of the conversation and walked up to greet Tommy. Tommy of course visited Bella in the hospital and could tell that Colby and Isabella would end up together if he wasn't there to keep them apart, which of course he couldn't be. So here they were. Both men were falsely cordial to each other, trying to keep the tension to a minimum for Bella's sake. "Granger, good to see you again. I understand congratulations are in order, on two counts. You too Bella. Best wishes on your pregnancy." She noticed the engagement was not greeted with an endorsement of any kind. She couldn't blame him and it hurt her as much as it did him.

She smiled at him through her tears, while Colby thanked him, took one of the bags and led him to the library. Shortly afterwards, Charlie and Amita showed up and Don, thank goodness, made the introductions.

Isabella spoke up then, "I want to welcome all of you to my home, some for the first time. I thought our new arrivals would like to take their bags, not the equipment unless you feel the need, to your rooms. We have more than enough beds for all of you, but some will be sleeping on sofa beds, but anything has got to be better than hard snowy ground in a sleeping bag." Most of the room laughed. "I'll let Rosa show you to the different rooms and then you guys can work it out among yourselves as to who gets what. If you want to share there are a couple kings, most are queens, including the pull-outs. All the rooms have full baths, and depending on the room may also have a pool table, library, gym, etc. All the guest rooms have televisions. I thought we'd give you guys a bit to clean up if you want, eat some dinner, and then we would get down to business."

Isabella's plan was met with enthusiasm. Soon the Ops folks were dispersed to their rooms with their duffle bags. She heard showers running sporadically and randomly wondered if the guys had developed the same cleanliness fetish she had. Everyone left had a beer or a drink and talked quietly for a bit. Isabella and Amita helped Rosa get the food prepared and ready to be served. Rosa had already set the table for the large group earlier. They were having lasagna, wedge salads, cheesecakes for dessert and wine and water for dinner.

The guests all returned, everyone in fresh shirts and feeling much refreshed. Dinner was inhaled by most of the guys. She was sure most of the Ops guys were living at the BOQ or in apartments off base where their sustenance came from take out. Dinner conversation was spent learning about each other, what clearances everyone had so they could know what they could discuss, that sort of thing. Everyone on the LA team, and the Ops team were surprised when Colby said what his clearance was. Due to some of his previous operations, like being a double agent and almost dying at the hands of a DOJ mole, he had a very high clearance, even higher than Don. Don was even surprised. Everyone knew that Charlie had a very high clearance as well. Isabella didn't say anything and finally Don just asked. "Isa, you haven't said what your clearance is yet. We just assumed you had Secret or higher."

"Oh I do."

"And what is it?"

"Why is it so important to know? We can only go to Top Secret need to know given who we have at the table. Why do you need to know mine?"

Charlie spoke up, "I'm just curious. You have a special badge up there in your safe that allows you into pretty much any governmental facility you want. You can make a single phone call and have an entire Special Forces team, the one you wanted, delivered to your door a few hours later. You have a code name that if it is even whispered people pale. What and who are you?"

Isabella looked first at Tommy and then at Colby, who knew the information he was questioning, but just by their looks, they did not think she should tell. "You know Charlie, everyone, surmise all you want. But all anyone at this table needs to know is that I am a Professor at CalSci who teaches literature, languages, and religion, none of which I have been teaching much lately. I nominally run a foundation to help starving children around the world. By nominally, I mean it is my money and I make all the final decisions, but all the work is done by a truly dedicated staff. You already know all of that. You also know from the bank robbery and whatever rumors you may have heard that I am very dangerous. I did not get that badge you refer to because of my relationship with my father or my uncle. I got it because of who and what I am. You should also know my Godfather is a very dangerous man, and would kill someone for breaking my fingernail, much less breaking my heart or hurting me in any other way. I make more money in a day than everyone at this table combined makes in a year. And I give most of that money away. More than that really is need to know, and if you don't know it already, you really truly do not need to know. Now shall we retire to the living area to begin our debrief?"

Isabella got up from the table removing her dishes while Colby and Tommy did the same. Everyone else sat a little stunned, and then the other Ops guys who didn't know everything about Bella, but seemed to know a lot more than she was willing to reveal, joined the others in clearing the table. Finally Amita, kicking Don and Charlie to get them moving also started clearing the dishes. Soon the dishes were cleared and everyone took a comfortable place in the giant living room.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 11

Regrets and No Regrets

Don began the debrief. He was tired, as he often was, but this time he seemed like he wasn't sleeping, was beaten down even. He started with the first letter, the working hypothesis, the profile that Isabella had started. He handed out copies of the letter and her translation. All the guys on the Ops team could speak Arabic to varying degrees, but none knew the different dialects like Isabella. Tommy, speaking for the team, concurred with the profile they had built to date.

The group then talked about the visits to the Imans across the city, how Isabella had worn wealthy and appropriate attire as a woman to meet with the Iman of the various mosques. Don and Colby had been her FBI cover but remained in the far background because she claimed they screamed 'FBI', but that Cole stayed immediately with her everywhere they went. She insisted on taking her car and not one of the bureau's cars because these people tended to fear the government and the FBI and would not cooperate. The Iman that seemed to have the right information and suggested the right guy might have just joined his mosque was killed by having his throat slit this morning.

Tommy interrupted here. "So it was Bella's plan to use her car to conduct these interviews?"

"Yeah, that's right. Obviously, with a bomb planted this morning in her car that was a bad call. And I own that. I know you are pissed off Gifford. I would be too if I was as attached to Isa as you clearly are. She was right about the bureau cars, but we could have gotten her something anonymous and still expensive for her to be driven around in. I fucked up. And now our would-be terrorist is also a would- be stalker."

"So while you are rightly beating yourself up, Eppes, let me share something Bella and I learned together over the last several adventures together. She is an amazing strategist. She is amazing at practically everything she does. But what she does not do well is the details. The strategy of visiting the mosques and enlisting their help was sound, as was her approach of being beautiful, yet respecting their customs, language, and dress. Perfect, right on target. I bet you got better than positive response across the board." Don and Colby both nodded yes. "So her strategy was perfect. She set the right plan, the right questions, and the right tone to the visits. It's that fucking detail of being able to identify the car that screwed it up. When Bella comes up with a plan, it is almost always perfect. And I only say almost always because she can't always be right so someday she will screw it up. Let's hope that happens in the classroom and not in the war game world. She and I are both strategists, and I can't tell you the numbers of heated, quietly heated…" One of the Ops guys interrupted "and not so quietly sometimes…" Tommy frowned at him and continued "arguments about strategy. But the difference is I can do the detail too. You need to find the one of you who can do the details and then do them. No more license plate errors. That was just plain dumb, something that never would have occurred to her, and should have occurred to the detail guy. Eppes, you are not the detail guy, I can tell you are the big picture guy. Someone else has to be the details."

Cole spoke up, "I can be that guy. I'm her body guard. When I was in Iraq I was the detail planner, when I was back in the states, not that I'm admitting to anything, that took detail planning."

"You don't have the clearance, Porter."

"She can give me the clearance temporarily just for this op."

"He's right, I can."

"Let me think about it. Today the Iman who seemed to be the best possible resource was killed, the bomb was planted in the car, which only because of Porter's detail orientation was even thought of, and we received a second letter. We continued building on our profile and determined that this guy has split targets now. He clearly is obsessed on Isabella, his discussion of her is sickening, and it isn't even overtly sexual. He also still alludes to another target, but we have no idea what it is."

Tommy spoke up again, "With these guys it would not be overtly sexual. Sex in this cultural is strictly driven by the male, women are simply objects. He himself is probably a virgin since premarital sex is worth being stoned to death. He may want Bella, and expect to have sex with her, but he will rape and kill her on US soil, obviously before carrying out his other threat. This building is a fortress and this Penthouse is a fortress within a fortress, complete with a panic room. Until this guy realizes he cannot get to her, his attention will be off of his primary target. We need to identify the cell. First and foremost, Bella stays in this Penthouse."

Colby spoke up in his quiet way, "Couple of things, 1) we do not use Bella as bait, and 2) the cell is bound to operate near the mosque they are connected to. That is the most common modus operandi."

Tommy concurred immediately. "We start to focus on the location of the cell. We brought imaging software that will allow us to track the cell. With the Patriot Act we can wire tap specific homes and cell phones of the most likely candidates"

Charlie immediately spoke up, "I can get a map of the area immediately surrounding the mosque, and combined with the intelligence your team discovers going through the neighborhood, I can make a model that can determine the most likely candidates and houses. Amita and I can also start to determine what the most likely larger target is, water, sports games, etc. Every letter he gives us a little bit more information. We can see what we can come up with."

Tommy looked at him skeptically, "You can do all that? With math?"

The LA team, including Porter and Isabella laughed, "Gifford, you would be amazed at what Charlie can do with math. And when he gets an answer, it is the right answer."

"Should have had you with us in Afghanistan." The Ops team laughed.

"I think the US is best served with Charlie on this side of the world. I'm pretty sure he would not have suffered sleeping under the stars in below freezing weather with rotating guard shifts every few hours."

"No, I would not like that at all. Isa, I'm surprised you could stand it."

"It wasn't all bad. I had all these cute guys to snuggle with."

The Ops guys laughed at that too. They were polite enough to not mention she snuggled in particular with one of the guys. Tommy spoke up, deep admiration in his voice, "She carried her own weight the entire way, and we virtually never heard a complaint. She was amazing. Especially given the wealth and privilege she comes from."

The room looked at Isabella in awe, never really considering the hardship and ever present danger she was in all the time. Colby cracked a sly joke about how she is a cleanliness freak now who has to have two showers a day. She elbowed him in the ribs. "You get some benefits from that habit too, Colby. Don't knock it too bad."

Isabella stood up, "Hey guys I am so glad you are here. I'm really exhausted and do not feel so good. I'm going to retire. I think between all of you have all the bases covered. Colby, in a little while can you come up and tuck me in. I know you will want to return back here soon. Good night, I am so glad you are here." She leaned over and gave Tommy a soft kiss and a pat on his jean clad leg. She then leaned over to Colby and kissed him with a slight touch of tongue, then turned and left the room stopping to get ice water. She really did look pale. After a half an hour Colby followed her up, knowing that was enough time for her to shower and get in bed.

He found her doubled over the toilet throwing up in the trashcan while she bled considerably in the toilet. As soon as Colby saw the amount of blood he knew she had miscarried. She was still dressed and had apparently fallen into bed that way. There was blood all over the bed sheets, which must have woken her up, and her clothes were bloody as well. She had kicked off her jeans and panties which were soaked through.

"Oh, baby. I am so sorry. Are you in any pain?"

"Just very bad cramps. Can you turn on my heating pad and get me a Tylenol 3? Then I am going to shower and get into some pajamas. Can you bring me a drink of Belvenie just the way I like it? You should probably bring the bottle and some ice. And ask Amita to come up. You'll be needed downstairs. This is over Colby. I am so sorry. I should have taken it easier. Then maybe…"

"Hey, Bella. I read up on this after you got pregnant. Most miscarriages occur about this time and it has nothing to do with anything you did or didn't do. There was something wrong with the baby's formation probably. We'll try again when it is a better time. I'll go get Amita."

"Ok, you'll have to tell everyone. I hope Amita won't mind hanging out with me till you are done. I'm going to take a shower."

Not long after, she walked into her room and Amita had already changed to bloody sheets and was waiting for her. "I am so sorry Isa."

"Thank you."

"You know, I had a miscarriage. Charlie doesn't even know. It is truly terrible, especially after you start planning in your head everything you want do."

"Exactly. Can we watch TV? I don't really want to talk about it. Have you been watching TrueBood on HBO? Let's watch that, if you can stand vampires, shape shifters, and really wild sex usually featuring this guy with the whole package."

"Oh I could definitely stand to watch that. Geeks just don't have it. You are so lucky having Colby. He is built and probably well endowed too." Amita asked suggestively.

"Girlfriend, you have no idea. And he can go several times a night at that."

"It looks like you could have Tommy Gifford if you wanted as well."

"Yeah, but I doubt they would share very well. Colby is very alpha but plays it down after the Chinese incident. He doesn't want anyone to feel threatened. But Tommy…. He is major super alpha. And he is in love with me. What we want from our lives is too different, but I will always wonder, but without regrets, at least most of the time." She laughed and started the show.

When Colby and Charlie came in hours later, Amita was fast asleep with her head against the pillows while Isabella head was lying in Amita's lap. Charlie gently woke Amita up while Colby repositioned Isabella to a more comfortable position. She called his name in her sleep but never actually woke up. He was glad that she called his name and not Tommy Gifford. Having Gifford around was going to be very tough.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 12

The next morning, Isabella and Colby walked down the stairs hand in hand. Isabella was dressed very casually in black yoga pants, one of her many oversized Special Forces t-shirts, and bare feet. She was extremely pale, even under her tan and wore no makeup except mascara and a light lipstick. Her hair was still wet from her earlier shower. She was still bleeding and cramping, but would see to whatever they needed from her before she retired to her room again. She had taken another Tylenol 3 this morning to help manage the horrible cramps from the miscarriage.

Everyone in the room looked up at the couple as they descended, everyone moved towards them in mass to express their condolences. About ¾ of the way down the stairs, Isabella stopped, gripping Colby's hand hard. "Please, everyone. I appreciate your thoughts and condolences. I know you all are at the very least fond of Colby and I and are very sad this has occurred on our account. But if you would spare me, us, the individual discussions I would greatly appreciate it. I would like us to stay focused on our task at hand. There is no need for us to split out priorities as our terrorist has. Colby and I will continue to play our parts and when the time comes, should you need my other skills I will be available, as I was not before. Now, let's eat breakfast and plan for our day."

Isabella ate little except for the sweetened coffee Colby brought her. She nibbled on the fresh fruit and dry toast Rosa brought her. The conversation at the table ranged from the problem at hand to the sports coming up this weekend. Isabella rose from the table and walked into the library where their armory was. She was seeking out 'her' gun and ultimately found it, starting to put it together silently and quickly. She oiled it and tweeked some of the components. She had always basically been a solitary creature, and under great duress always returned to that sense of aloneness. Tommy knew that and entered the library cautiously. He saw she had quickly reassembled her weapon of choice, oiled it down and it was ready to go.

He offered a very soft "Hey baby." before progressing into the room.

"Tommy I need an army or marine base to calibrate this for long distances. Can you make that happen? Distances for a mile or more."

"Sure, baby I always have a plan. We just weren't planning on you being the shooter."

"We may need more really good shooters. Porter is good, but we need Ian Edgerton here. He'll want to piss all over you guys, but just take the highroad."

"We know Edgerton, we'll be fine. I'm more concern about how you are, baby." He said it so softly it was almost a whisper in the wind.

"Just one more regret in a lifetime of regrets Tommy. I know this time I was helpless to do anything about it. Maybe if I was not involved in this op, but Colby thinks it would not have mattered."

"He's right baby. It is much further into the pregnancy that these issues start to happen. This op had nothing to with your miscarriage."

Tommy sat on the couch next to the completely shut down Bella, his arms around her and holding her so tight like he had so many times before. He was her anchor in her life and she was what he lived for. "Bella," he whispered, "You are sure you will not return with me to DC? We can get married and have children of our own."

"Is the great Tommy Gifford poaching in his rival's home?" She raised her head a slight amount and smiled teary eyed at him. "No Tommy, we have made our choices. You chose politics and the military in DC. I chose a tenured professorship and foundation in LA. When this is over I may have to leave LA, but not for DC. I love Colby, and you have read his file, I know it. Can you really think he is any less brave than one your guys or you?"

"No, he is one of the bravest men I have ever known. In my mind, there will never be anyone other than you for me. Just as I think there should never be anyone other than me for you."

"But there is Tommy. His name is Colby Granger. I am engaged to him and I am going to marry him." She took Tommy's face in her hands, "Tommy I cannot be the only one for you, because while I do love you, I love Colby for the much more simple life he will give me. You must find the woman who can meet your needs as well." She kissed him full on the lips, sealing their love, the choice to be apart, and her release of him from her to find another.

She walked out of the library and Colby was standing nearby. He would have heard her entire conversation with Tommy. "I'm sure you have heard a lot you would like explained. I will do so tonight. I promise. Right now, I think we should begin our morning meeting. Colby, know this, I love you. I chose you. Let's go join the others."

"You go ahead. I'm going to talk to Tommy first. Save us both a seat next to you." He kissed her lightly and then walked into the library to speak with Gifford. Isabella looked after him somewhat afraid and somewhat proud of Colby's willingness to take the high road. Gifford would as well and perhaps their love for her would come to a positive end, and not the deadly end it could.

Isabella grabbed another cup of coffee and sat on the sofa, leaving space for Tommy and Colby on either side of her. No one was mistaken about who the spaces were meant for and no one approached to take those places. David came up stairs with another letter delivered to the FBI that had already been printed and tested. The two pages were in separate plastic bags along with the envelope. The letter had an LA postmark with a zip code, but that was probably worthless but someone would run it down. It had been addressed directly to her on the envelope and the letter. Her code name was not used yet.

Before she started to read the letter, she lifted her head to Don. "Can you get Edgerton here? We have several sharp shooters, including Cole and a few of the Ops guys, but we may need Edgerton too. He is one of the top three in the country."

Don smiled snarkily, "With you being number one. Edgerton will love that."

"It will keep him on his game certainly. But Ops and I crossed paths before with Ian and you will have little, if any, refereeing."

As Tommy and Colby reentered the room unseen, one of the Ops guys spoke up. "Yeah, the biggest problem is keeping Ian off of Bella. She can handle it gracefully, but Gifford not so much."

Tommy's deep booming voice spoke up, "I'll be as nice as pie until he touches her. But of course, now it is up to Granger to protect her."

"Oh my," Isabella put on her thickest Southern accent, "all the big ole' men fightin' over li'l ole' me?" She dropped the accent and her irritation showed through. "You Neanderthals seem to have forgotten I can kick all your asses, so I can certainly handled Ian. Don, while you work on getting Edgerton here, I will translate this letter. I'll be in the library, alone please." She grabbed a laptop, some paper and a pen.

Charlie proceeded to review with the team his model he and Amita had created, which gave the teams the information they would need to fill in the model. They decided to dress as census takers and to play it as casually as possible to gather the information needed to fill in Charlie's model.

Don announced Edgerton would be on his way and be here within the next two hours. He was surprised they were not meeting at the FBI HQ, but pleased he would get to see Isabella again. Isabella just smirked as she heard that while she wrapped up her translation.

She made copies for everyone and walked back into the room.

"That was fast!" Don exclaimed.

"It's a much easier dialect. He has our attention, he no longer seems to have a need to show off the rare and ancient languages. He has played word games in this letter and also used some rather esoteric literature references, I suppose for my benefit."

She tossed Charlie the tiny drive to put into his laptop so they could all look at the letter and her translation. "He continues to use the same name. Have we gotten anywhere with his name, either as is or some other form including Anglicized on passport info?"

"We haven't heard back but I'll go follow up on it now."

"David stay on that phone until you get someone who could tell us something."

"He is aware that the bomb in the car did not go off, but he was sure my people would be checking on that so he never felt it was truly a risk to me, his beloved, whom he would never want to hurt. He begins his literature devices by declaring our love like Lancelot and Guinevere because they had fallen in love while he was a warrior and she was not. This may indicate he does not know my history. Guinevere has an affair outside of wedlock with Lancelot and once caught they decide to burn her to death, but Lancelot rides to her rescue and takes her to a nunnery. Then he compares us to Tristan and Isolde, who were tragically in love but from different lands and their love was doomed because Tristan fought for duty and honor and all Isolde believed was love ruled over everything. Then he of course ends with Romeo and Juliet, the most trite of all doomed love stories, where they are so in love they die together when their families keep them apart. The cleverest, if most disconcerting analogy he uses, is Hamlet and Ophelia. She is to marry Hamlet, but he refuses her because of his own self-righteous tragedy. So he orders her to a nunnery, and she kills herself instead. The whole thing makes me nauseous, if it doesn't you. He gets everything very close to correct, but then his spin on it awkward and forced."

Colby spoke up, "Some of us in this room are familiar these stories, and others not so much, so I take it in your summaries you have said what wasn't quite right?"

"No I didn't think anyone cared that much about trivial literary complexities. For the most part, the common theme is obviously doomed love, separated by family, by country, by marriage, or by not loving another enough. He sees he and I in one or several or all of these scenarios. In all of them the man always dies, but the woman may or may not. There may be a message there."

"The second part of the letter gives more specifics about his likely target. It's like he wants us to guess. I don't know if this is meant to mislead us from the actual target, or if he almost wants to get caught or killed without killing so many others. There is still no mention of method, but perhaps you can read something I don't see. He talks about bodies of water, the roundness of the sun at sunset, the thumping of the drums, the thrill of the masses , the pollution of the air if the crack of the rifles does not stop it."

"He signs it with undying love into the ever after, you are the only virgin (several snickers at that comment were heard--Shut up you bunch of adolescents), I will ever require in the rivers of honey. If you cannot come with me, then I will wait for you with Allah. Yours forever, Irja Haji"

Don shook his head, "I think we can figure out his clues, but I'd rather take out the cell before it gets to that point. And Isa, sorry baby, but you are grounded for good here in the Penthouse."

"Until you need me to take him out."

"We've got others to go in for the kill. Edgerton should be here any minute, dressed in plain clothes. We got Porter, we got some of your expert Ops guys. We may not need you."

"You'll need me. He'll set it up so I am the one who takes him out. I bet he knows exactly who I am. The guy dies, and the girl lives, most of the time."

Don looked at Isabella. "There is not a soul in this room that would say 'most of the time' is good enough. You stay put. We'll know more, and we will make the call. Edgerton will be here soon. I'm going to get the Ops teams set up with census forms etc. Guys, go get dressed, young casual, sunglasses, and plan to speak Arabic in these homes and baseball hats would be good to hide your faces and heads."

"You aren't leaving her here alone with Edgerton are you?" Tommy asked.

"No, Colby, Charlie, me and Amita will stay behind. She won't be alone, but you don't really think he would hurt her?"

"More worried about him getting hurt really. But she is in no shape, emotionally and probably physically to deal with him."

"Hello, right here." Isabella spoke up annoyed at being talked as if she wasn't there. " I'm going to be upstairs for a while anyway. Only Colby and Amita are allowed up there. That is it. Come get me when you need me."


	13. Chapter 13

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 13

Isabella slept much longer than she had planned. By the time she woke up, she heard a noisy house full of men again. Colby had let her sleep even after they all came back from the busy day. God, she loved that man. She slid out of bed and showered quickly, redid her makeup, and slipped on a casual black sheath dress, leaving her legs and arms bare. She wore black flat sandals. She used her special scented lotion moisturizing her very exposed legs and arms, and wore no jewelry other than her engagement ring. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt beautiful for the first time in days. She was no longer cramping, and almost not bleeding anymore at all. She felt beautiful and healthy, happy, and more energetic than she had in days. She smiled and left her room to embrace her friends downstairs.

She was half way down the stairs before anyone noticed her, and once one did soon all eyes were on her as she finished her descent. Colby met her at the bottom of the stairs and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Hey, sleeping beauty. You look wonderful. How are you feeling?"

Isabella smiled softly at Colby. "Thanks for letting me sleep baby. I feel really good. Really good."

He took her by the hand and led her into the group. Ian was standing along the far wall, separate from the others and watching her and Granger.

Isabella smiled at Colby and Tommy, "Save me a seat. I need to go greet our latest arrival." She met Ian's eyes and held them as she wove her way around all the other bodies laying on the couch and sitting on the floor. Ian watched her like a predator watches prey but she was unafraid. He was a hunter, even a great hunter. He wanted her, but he would never hurt her. She finally made it to where he leaned against the wall and she stood in front of him.

"Welcome Ian. I'm glad you're here." Isabella ran her hands down his arms. He was leaning against his hands so she couldn't take his hands, but by the time her hands had made their way down his arms to where his hands would be, she amazingly was holding Ian's hands. She gave him a little smirk. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Afghanistan."

"I'm good. I was surprised that you asked for me here."

"Of course I asked for you. We need you. You're the best. And this could be very bad if we miss."

"We never miss."

"No. That is why we need you, baby. Neither of us ever misses."

Ian smiled at her knowingly, whispering in her ear. "You just keep me on this really long leash don't you? You just keep me hoping. I can't get enough of you and you know it."

Isabella gave him a small smile and whispered in his ear, "You are the one who keeps yourself on the leash, not me. Hope is gone, baby. I'm going to be married. You need to get over me, others are." She pulled away from him and continued without releasing his hands, "I am glad you are here Ian. Welcome to our home. Has some one found you a room, showed you where to stow your stuff?"

"I am glad to be here. And yeah, I got a room, thanks. Bella, that must have been one hell of a scene in the mountains. Three kill shots in ten seconds from a mile away. They never knew what hit them. No wonder you are number 1 and a legend. I don't even think I could have made those shots."

She gave him a slight little happy laugh and led him towards the rest of the group. "I don't keep score Ian. And I'd be happy to have you been the one to spend countless nights freezing your ass off, sleeping whenever you can, eating whatever crap you can find from the ground in frozen Godforsaken mountain tundra. Oh wait, you did that too! But you didn't have Special Forces body guards with you to protect you, make sure you got fed, and didn't freeze to death. Your stint there is much more impressive. I think you are the bigger shooter here, Ian, and the bigger legend. There is no competition. Sit and play nicely with everyone." Isabella smiled at him as he took a seat next to one of the others as she went to join Colby.

Most of the men were really impressed with how she handled Ian, and handled was the right word for it. He was an egotist in the extreme, and constantly chafed at not being some fictional "No. 1" which he had self-identified Isabella as because of her kills in Afghanistan. He had killed more bad guys, traveling and tracking alone for months on end, and yet he gave more credit to what Isabella had accomplished. Plus his attraction to her was intense, and he had gone years avoiding her because of his discomfort with the intensity. Ian was a guy who had to be in control, and with Isabella he was definitely not. He had been uncomfortable since he had been here, waiting for her to 'arrive' and yet once here, she had graciously welcomed him into her home, and indirectly encouraged him to take the "No. 1" title for himself, both feeding his ego and releasing something she didn't want anyway.

Don had already brought Ian up to speed, so there was no need for time spent on that. Amita and Charlie had spent the latter part of the afternoon entering in all the "census" data from earlier in the day. They were ready to present their findings. Don nodded to Charlie to take the floor, which he did in his nervous twitchy way. Once he got into the flow of his math and how it helped them make decisions, he got more enthusiastic and confident. He was 1000 times more intelligent than anyone else in the room, but the others in the room had 1000 times more experience at everything. While Charlie had never really been arrogant, he had been truly humbled by his work with the FBI. He knew his role to play and gave the team what it needed.

"Based on the feedback we got back from today, including the immeasurable "spidey-sense" that some spoke of, we created the following neighborhood mapping. There are three houses that stand out as possible cell locations: House A, B, and C. All three houses were inhabited by no less than two Islamic males and no more than 4. There did not appear to be any women present, which fits the profile. While most teams had little to no trouble overcoming suspicion, especially using Arabic, these three houses refused entrance to the teams assigned to them."

Don spoke up, "Charlie, none of those factors would make any of these houses out to be cell locations. Is there anything more?"

"There was nothing else that caused any other houses than these three to stand out."

Colby spoke up, "That isn't enough to get a wiretapping warrant, even under the patriot act. Numbers of men present or the lack of women could mean nothing, it could mean they are gay, it could mean a couple is not married yet and the woman lives in another house. Refusing entrance to a census worker is meaningless. Probably 50% of the population does that."

Tommy argued back that it could be enough. "The situation clearly fit the outline of a cell location, we had threatening letters, and a dead Iman from that mosque. The right judge, I think we can get the warrant."

Isabella spoke between the two men. "Before we go to a judge, why don't we put some teams on the houses? Are there any empty houses on the block we could temporarily commandeer and use as a base to watch comings and goings. See if we see anything suspicious? I'm sorry Tommy, but if we found a judge that would grant a warrant based on what we have today, that scares me for the security of the constitution more than the fear of a cell operating there. We need more."

Colby and David looked at each other and then David started to talk. "Colby and I did this one time with some meth lab terrorists. We sat across the street in a vacant house, which there are plenty of in the area we are looking at, used directional mikes and got what we needed. Of course, we almost got our asses blown up too. But we have enough for six teams, 12 hour shifts using directional mikes and cameras. If we get one of these guys on the terrorist watch list or going anywhere unusual, we'll have enough for a warrant. We might have enough for more."

Isabella looked calmly at Colby. "Almost got your ass blown up? Uh, huh. Glad I now know that, I'll sleep better."

Colby smiled at her lecherously while he leaned to talk in her ear, "I'll make sure you sleep just fine, baby." She smiled secretly but did not respond to him or anyone else.

Don cleared his throat, while everyone else squirmed slightly. They had seen the exchange but were not sure what had been said. "So David, get the housing taken care of. Use one of the teams back at the office to take care of the rental. Do I need to assign teams or can you guys work it out? Tommy, you work your guys, I'll take mine. We'll put our lists together in an hour? Start getting set up first thing in the morning. I'll be sure we get some clunker cars to drive. Park in the back."

"This can only go for a day or so. The time frame is coming up."

"Charlie, Amita and I will work on decoding the passages. That didn't happen today because I've been sick, but I feel better and I'm on top of it. Assuming this isn't a misdirect, we may have a location tomorrow. It looks like Rosa is motioning that dinner is ready. After dinner, play your games and such, but be sure you get enough sleep."

Isabella heard Tommy explaining to Ian about the miscarriage and how sick she had been, but she looked better today than she had in days. She also heard Tommy let Ian know the she didn't want to talk about it. Everyone had soon taken their place at the table and started serving themselves. Isabelle enjoyed sitting at the table, eating little- her appetite still had not come back, and listening to the camaraderie. She loved seeing how the Ops guys who had initially been skeptical of the FBI's ability now apparently saw no lines between the two groups. And of course, Ian had easily been assimilated into the larger group because of his experience with the two groups. Dinner was winding down and they would join the sports channel TV watchers, pool game, or air hockey players. There weren't too many chess takers. Isabella leaned over to whisper in Colby's ear, "How long do you think you will play tonight baby?" Colby had been playing pool almost every night. He couldn't beat her, so it was nice when there was a group he at least had a shot at.

"Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"I'm feeling really good, and there is hardly anything left at all going on, you know. So I was hoping…"

"You were 'hoping' what?" Colby's tone of voice was a little sarcastic and not at all what she was expecting. She kept her voice very quiet and her expression the same.

"If you think I'm going to beg, forget it. I have far too many choices to have to beg. Nor do I want you to beg. I want you to make love to me, like you did that one night where you couldn't get enough of me. Or not. If it bothers you so close to the end of the miscarriage, I understand. Or perhaps you would rather play with your friends. I'll be excusing myself now. You'll do what you'll do." She turned away from Colby and stood indicating her intention to retire for the evening. There was some grumbling about she never hung out with them in the little time they had. "I'm sorry guys. Perhaps tomorrow. I started out this afternoon feeling much better, and now find myself tired. I'm sorry it is taking me so long to recover, but better that I be 100% when the time comes, and for us to play later. I can hold you here as my hostages as long as I require it." She looked specifically at Tommy and smiled, then turned away and went upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Lonely Souls

Chapter 14

Colby climbed into bed, several beers and a scotch later. Isabella was sound asleep and Colby passed out quickly. When Isabella woke up later that night only to find Colby asleep smelling of alcohol, she cried. She wasn't sure when things had gone so wrong, or if they had even gone wrong since it was really the first time he'd acted this way. Maybe it was his way of dealing with the miscarriage, the stress of the case, the extremely high level of testosterone in the Penthouse. Who knows? Colby probably didn't even know why he would act this way himself. Isabella got up from their bed, tears still streaming down her face and left the room to get a fresh glass of water.

The Penthouse was actually silent other than the occasional snore or cough. It was three in the morning so it isn't like she expected to find anyone awake to cry on their shoulder. She shouldn't be doing that anyway… she didn't want to expose her and Colby's problems to anyone else. She got her fresh ice water and started up the staircase again.

"Bella." A soft whisper crossed the distance from the balcony to the staircase.

She recognized the voice, and turned towards him. "Hey Tommy. What are you doing up?" He could hear the tiredness in her voice, and the sadness that overwhelmed her, even through the whisper she answered him with.

"I heard you. Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. Don't worry Tommy, I'll be fine baby. Go back to bed. Good night."

"Bella, you can talk to me baby. I am always here."

"I know I can talk to you Tommy. But this isn't about you and me, and it isn't fair to Colby to talk to you. And Tommy, in a few days you will be gone. You are always here for the next few days maybe, but otherwise on the other side of the country, or on the other side of the world." Her voice dropped to an almost impossible to hear whisper. "I miss you Tommy. You are my rock and you can't be anymore. Good night." She turned and rushed up the stairs, softly closing the bedroom door behind her. She quietly climbed back into bed and cried herself to sleep stuffing her sobs into her pillow.

The next morning the strained couple woke up at the same time. Colby tried to talk to Isabella, but she wasn't listening. She silently got showered and dressed. Today she wore black stretch tights and a black lace fitted tank top. She wore no jewelry, but did put on makeup. When she woke up her eyes were red and swollen but after the shower and makeup, she looked basically good, a little tired maybe but certainly not like she had cried half the night.

After breakfast the teams deployed to the "rented" houses to get things started. Colby was on one of those teams. He gave her a quick kiss, but his eyes screamed the pain he was in. She smiled at him softly, "Stay safe."

Charlie, Amita, and Isabella started working on the clues from the letter yesterday. Charlie wrote them up on the white board.

bodies of water,

the roundness of the sun at sunset,

the thumping of the drums,

the thrill of the masses ,

the pollution of the air if the crack of the rifles does not stop it.

Using a brainstorming approach, the three brainstormed what could possibly be meant by each clue. After a while they had a huge list, but nothing seemed any closer. They decided to take a break and Isabella grabbed a soda and went to watch some TV in the pool room. She was surprised to find Tommy lying on the couch watching a basketball game.

"Look at this! I don't think I ever have seen you this relaxed, baby. What are you doing slacking off like this?"

"Just enjoying the quiet, it is so loud when the house is full. If something comes up I got the head phones and com. Don went to the FBI for a while. You guys seem to have it under control out there, so here I am actually wasting time for the first time in a very long time. The teams for the night are resting in their rooms."

"Can I lay down with you? I promise my intentions are purely platonic."

"Yours may be but I assure you Bella, mine are not."

"I'll risk it. I think I'm safe enough with you Tommy." She set her soda on the table and lay alongside his long muscular body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and it felt like home to both of them. They lay there enjoying the feel of each other.

"Why were you crying last night Bella?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Oh, Tommy, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe it's nothing, maybe it's everything. I just don't know, and YOU are not the person to talk with about it."

"I will not allow him to hurt you."

"And Tommy how can you prevent it? This is something he and I will work out coming to a conclusion where we decide to stay together or not."

"He's a fool."

"Yes."

They lay there silently for a while, Isabella almost drifting asleep. She could feel Tommy's hand casually stroking her arm. At one point his hand twisted her hair up in his hand and he gently lifted her head to face his face. "Bella, you know I love you."

"I know baby. Remember Afghanistan and how freezing cold it would be? And you would zip our sleeping bags together so we were able to sleep wrapped around each other to stay warm. It was so hard for us to do that, and not have sex. I know some nights or days, whenever we got to sleep, I never slept. I could feel your body, the inevitable hard-on, impressive by the way, and would just have to wait to fall asleep from exhaustion. And you would always make sure you were next to me because I couldn't sleep without you. Then you would always take a later shift on point, all so I could sleep a little bit more."

"And to think I hated you when the whole op started. You earned my respect quickly, and when we finally left I had never been so proud of an individual in my life, or as proud of a team before. I still laugh at how we were in that awful place for months and slept together practically every night and never even kissed."

"Shows a lot of self-control Lt. Col." He released her hair, but kept his hand tangled in it.

"It would have destroyed the team, you never wanted it because you always wanted to be clean, and to sneak off for sex was just too dangerous. Besides I never wanted to just have sex with you, I wanted to make love to you. That can't be done surrounded by a bunch of Special Forces who wanted the same thing, no beds, no champagne, nothing but shrubbery and dirty bodies. That isn't what I wanted, and I know it wasn't what you wanted."

Isabella laid her head back down against Tommy's body. "Why didn't we do anything about this when got back? Beds, champagne, showers? And like you said, we have never even kissed. It would be nice to think this was a brother sister thing, but it's not and we both know it. Sounds like someone as strategic as a Lt. Col. in the Special Forces could have come up with a plan." Her voice was teasing, although she was genuinely curious.

Tommy stayed silent for a while. Isabella just absently watched the basketball game on the TV.

"I didn't do anything for two reasons. I knew from all our conversations in Afghanistan that you did not want the life that came with a fast track military officer. From your experience with your father, you had sort of 'been there, done that.' And I either wanted you for good or take a pass altogether. I didn't think I could have just a few nights and then let you go. So, the second reason is that I was scared. I love you too much to have you say no. I'd rather die than lose you, but here I am losing you to Granger. He's a great guy. I can't even tell you not to marry him. But he made you cry for hours last night. I know he did. You have to know I would never do that."

Isabella turned to face Tommy. She lifted her hand and put two fingers on his lips. "Shhh. Let's talk about this later. We'll talk for real, privately, maybe over dinner. Maybe we can figure something out. I don't know if I can be in love with two people, Tommy. But I do love you. I have for a long time. Now let's not try to figure it out right now. It's too much."

She turned back to the TV watching the screen, the orange ball, the name Lakers splashed across the floor. "Tommy! Basketball game. That is what he is trying to tell us!!" She rushed out of the room with Tommy closely following. "Amita, Charlie! Lakers basketball game. The clues…"

She went to the whiteboard and erased everything except his original clues:

bodies of water, (Lakes, Lakers)

the roundness of the sun at sunset, (The orange basketball)

the thumping of the drums, (pounding of the feet at the stadium)

the thrill of the masses , (crowds, lots of people)

the pollution of the air if the crack of the rifles does not stop it. (poisoning, poison gas through the air unless a sniper kills the person)

"Am I crazy? Does this make sense? He's going to set off poison gas at the Laker's game?"

Don had come in while she was with Tommy. Everyone knew they were in there together and intentionally left them alone. "That sounds pretty promising to me. We got another letter Isa. Maybe it will confirm this idea and tell us which game? " He handed the plastic covered pages to Isabella, with a curious look at her and Tommy.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Lonely Souls

Chapters 15

The evening teams headed out to relieve the daytime teams. Tommy and Don had been receiving information throughout the day, including photographs and dialogue from inside and outside the houses. The photos were being processed at FBI headquarters looking for matches to the terrorist watch list. The day teams came in hungry and tired, but thrilled with the progress that had been made so far on the clues. Everyone agreed it made good sense.

On a second white board, Isabella began her transcription of the latest letter. It was a simple Arabic dialect and Tommy was helping her. She was doing the transcription and he would write down the words. They were unintentionally standing comfortably close talking together about the letter. She was dictating to him and then changing some of the words slightly but he never got frustrated with the changes. It was a difficult language on a good day, trying to read it backwards, keep the context and meaning, and flip it around so everyone else could follow was tough. All eyes were on the whiteboard and the team putting the transcription up there, especially Colby's. Isabella had greeted him pleasantly, welcomed him home, and then turned back to the white board with Tommy.

After the guys had eaten and cleaned up, Don and Tommy started to debrief. The men in the houses mostly kept to themselves, rarely leaving the house just to go to the grocery store or hardware store. They did manage to get photographs of all the inhabitants, and had sent them to the FBI lab for processing. They would call Don when they found something.

Don then asked Isa to go over the results of the newest letter and then review the clues from yesterday.

"So this time our guy gave us even more clues. I'm not a full-up trained profiler, but I think this guy is trying to stop this without getting his own head chopped off. Interestingly, he leaves poems, slight war history, and again refers to Tristan and Isolde. The poem is a prayer from the ancient Druids, part of the Celtic heritage. The prayer is something like this…

**Eternity's Loom**  
Orchil, the dim goddess who is under the  
brown earth, in a vast cavern, where she  
weaves at two looms. With one hand she  
weaves life upward through the grass; with  
the other she weaves death downward through  
the mould; and the sound of the weaving is  
Eternity, and the name of it in the green  
world is Time. And, through all, Orchil  
weaves the weft of Eternal Beauty, that  
passeth not, through her soul is Change.  
-- Fiona MacLeod Iona

He refers to the two looms… up towards life, down towards death, Eternity, Time, Beauty and Change are also mentioned, although I have no idea what he might mean by it. Beauty and Change are linked in this prayer. Here in this part of the letter he refers to the battles that were fought only during the spring and summer, again, a tradition of the Celts to fight over sheep of all things only during the spring and summer. The story goes that the warriors would yell and scream and sharpen their swords, get drunk, and then see who could scare the other side the most. (laughter) I'm serious, a sign of a culture with way too much testosterone. The winner would get sheep, gold, and slaves. No wonder the Romans considered them barbaric."

"The last of his major points includes Tristan and Isolde again. This guy really likes his ancient British myths. He refers more specifically to the fact that Isolde comes from the Celtic lands, probably Scotland or Ireland, and Tristan comes from Cornwall. Again, another Celtic reference."

David spoke up from the back of the room. "Looking at your other board, Isa, you're thinking the Lakers? The Lakers play the Celtics this weekend, Saturday night. They are archrivals. It will be sold out crowd, twenty thousand of people."

Don looked at Charlie. "What are the odds all these little bits of information would add up to something else?"

"It would be a statistical impossibility. Yeah, he could be misleading us, but to a literature or history major, the answer given the information he has provided is pretty clear cut. We still don't know what they are planning to use."

Don's phone rang and all conversation, even all movement stopped.

"Eppes."

"Five of the 12 men are on the watchlist? You already got the warrant? All three houses? Yeah, thanks. Get SWAT dispatched. We'll meet them there. I have tactical. Tell them to hold back till we get there. And go in with masks. Yeah, thanks a lot man."

"Suit up guys, full gear. We have some heavy shit in those three houses. Three teams of five, plus SWAT."

The men had immediately gone silent getting on the heavy duty gear. Charlie, Amita, Cole, and Isabella would stay behind. Everyone else was going, and it was very dangerous.

Isabella went to find Colby who was up in their room getting his equipment on. "Colby."

"I can't now Bella. I don't really know what is up with us, and I'm about to walk into something I need to have my mind on completely. So, please. Just let it go for now."

Isabella sighed. "You continually underestimate me Colby. I know where your mind needs to be. I just wanted to ask you to stay safe. Be careful Colby." She kissed him gently and turned and walked away. Colby thought it interesting as to what she said as much as what she didn't. He shook his head sadly and finished gearing up.

When he left their room he wasn't surprised to see her standing beside Tommy Gifford, talking seriously with him. They were so in love and would not cross that line whether because of him or their own strict code, even he could see they were perfect for each other. Gifford was a good man, hell an amazing man, more than worthy of an amazing woman like Isabella.

Bella was talking with an already suited up Tommy Gifford. Their conversation was separate from others and whispered anyway. "Tommy, please be careful. We still have a lot to cover. You can't die before we ever find out what it would be like. Be safe baby." And she turned and left him to return to Don. He had asked to talk with her before they left.

"Isa, it's none of my business but this is not the time to fuck with their heads. You already manage that every time you walk in a room. Just stop, I don't want to hear it. I know you don't mean to and it just is what is. What I wanted to talk to you about is security while we are gone. I know you have a small army downstairs, but just in case this is a ruse to get all of us out of the building, I need you to arm yourself and protect you, Charlie, and Amita. Do you understand?"

"Got it. I'll get armed now, before you leave. Don, be careful. Bring them home safe."

"Yeah, ok."

Before all the guys left, she came down from the panic room wearing a double holster for her Sigs and a couple of knives. They were lined up, a couple of guys downstairs checking for bombs, waiting for the all clear. She smiled at them all. "Everyone comes home, right? I think I need a bigger Penthouse though if you are all going to be living here." The guys laughed easily. This was, for the most part, an easy and routine thing given that more than half the guys did things much more dangerous than this. Tommy was standing nearby and leaned into her, whispering in her ear. "It's going to be a long night. Set the alarm. Someone will call you when it's over. Stay alert in case this is a hit on you. We've already let the guards downstairs know they need to be on super alert. Cole will be here with you too. You be safe too baby."

And with that, the guys all left the Penthouse and disappeared down the elevator. It seemed suddenly deafeningly quiet and the usually overloaded Penthouse seemed utterly empty. Charlie, Amita, Cole, and Isabella just looked around trying to swallow their fear of the unknown and what their friends were going to face.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Before you rabid CG fans start throwing rotten tomatoes at my computer screen, rest assured our intrepid hero will win the day, I think--the jury seems to still be out. There are just a few obstacles to be overcome. He is a strong enough man with a large enough, um ego, yeah, that's right, that it will all work out, I hope.

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 16**

Charlie and Amita sat with Cole and Isabella for a while, conversation was at a minimum. Everyone was distracted by what was happening elsewhere. Ultimately Cole went to watch TV and Charlie and Amita went upstairs to their room. Isabella sat staring at the clue boards, thinking about what was happening 15 miles away to men she knew and loved, thinking about Colby, thinking about Tommy. Tommy—they had never given themselves a chance. What a mess she had made of her life.

In the silence of the virtually empty Penthouse, she heard the ding of the elevator. There was no way anyone should be back already. Her instinct pushed into high gear. Cole was behind closed doors with the TV on. Isabella walked quickly to the door to the TV room just as someone slipped a card key through the lock. She immediately pulled her weapon as the alarm went off bringing Cole out of the room at lightening speed. An unknown man entered, casually seeing Isabella standing directly in front of him with a loaded weapon aimed at him. The screeching alarm dragged Charlie and Amita out of their room.

"Charlie, panic room NOW! Close the door, NOW, NOW, NOW." Charlie froze but Amita was clearheaded and dragged Charlie into the panic room and sealing the door behind them. Isabella was thrilled that Amita had listened and they were safe.

Cole made a move towards the stranger, and was promptly greeted with a thrown knife into his brachial artery in his shoulder and he went down.

Isabella watched the stranger. He was probably about 30, Middle Eastern, clean cut, and definitely dangerous.

"What do you want?" Her voice was calm and quiet. She would kill him soon, but she needed to at least find out who he was or what he wanted.

"I wanted to see you, my Isolde. The cells are taken down by now, but you are what I seek."

"You sought, and you found. What about the game on Saturday?"

"There is nothing left to do with Saturday. It is over. But you my Isolde, I had to see you. My life is about duty and honor, but yours is about love."

"Actually Haji, my life is about all three, none of which have anything to do with you. You are a terrorist, who broke into my home and have seriously injured my bodyguard. I will toss you some cuffs to put on yourself, or I will kill you. You have five seconds, 5, 4, 3…" The man left the cuffs on the ground where she had tossed them and stalked towards her. Suddenly the congenial man became predatory, and Isabella recognized that body language. He planned to attack her if he got close enough. Not happening… "1." The shot from her gun sent a bullet through his center forehead and he crumpled where he stood. She checked his vitals, and then raced to Cole lying in a puddle of blood. His artery had at the very least been nicked.

She knew the police would already be on their way, so her first call was for an ambulance. She described the injury, gave an address, and hung up. She raced upstairs and released the panic room and immediately told Amita and Charlie to cover the boards with sheets or blankets, quickly before the police got there.

She then turned the alarm off before her brain exploded from the terrifying loudness and sat next to Cole to start a pressure tourniquet on Cole before he lost more blood. She laid her phone on his chest and put it on speaker, calling Don.

"Eppes"

"Don, Haji showed up here after you guys left. He's dead, Cole's hurt bad, the police and ambulance are on their way."

"You? Charlie?!"

"We're good. Good thing Amita can keep her head, your brother froze. They are covering the boards now, I've got a pressure tourniquet on Cole. What is going on there? Did you get them all?"

"Yeah, we are all done. We got all but one, but I guess you got that one. I'm sending Colby and Tommy to you now. The police take nothing, not even the body. This is a Homeland Security issue being handled by the FBI and the Federal Government. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Don. The police and paramedics just walked in. Gotta go."

The police came in all blustery and "in charge," irritating everyone. Isabella kissed Cole's forehead as the paramedics rushed him to the hospital.

"M'am? You are the owner of this Penthouse? Can you tell me what happened here?"

"Detective Majors, is that right? My name is Isabella Worthington. The dead man is a terrorist whose cell was taken out tonight by the FBI. More than that, you'll have to wait until the SAC shows up. The three of us are not at liberty to share any information before he gets here." Some of the officers were lifting the blankets and sheets and Isabelle stood and removed their hands from the boards.

"This is classified information officers. I assure you, you are not cleared for this information."

"M'am, are you being uncooperative? You have an unarmed dead man lying on your floor, some sort of secret information, and a whole heck of a lot of unregistered arms in that library over there. I am going to arrest you if you don't start talking."

"You can arrest me Det. Majors if you feel compelled to do that. But it would be a disastrous career move."

"Oh, and now you threaten me. Roberts, arrest this woman. Cuff her. Pull those sheets off those boards."

Colby and Gifford walked in the door at exactly the right time.

"Touch those sheets and I will arrest you for terrorism and being a traitor. You have been told that is highly classified information and it is not for you to see. And officer, if you put handcuffs on that woman I will arrest you as well. "Colby was beyond pissed at the police, scared that Isabella could have been hurt or killed, and just generally still pumped on adrenaline. He was still in his full body armor and carrying his assault rifle and guns. He flipped his badge out in front of the detective in charge.

Tommy walked carefully over to Isabella. He was still dressed in his full body armor, including a gas mask hanging from his neck. He was armed with assault rifles, guns, knives, the whole nine yards.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"I'm good. When the guys get back I need one of them to figure out how the hell he got up here. No one sleeps until we find out how security was breached. He came up the elevator, used a key card to get in the door. He never bothered with the alarm, seemed unconcerned with the police call out. He took Cole out right away, then he came after me unconcerned that I was armed. He planned to rape and then kill me, Tommy. I could tell from what he was saying, the predatory walk and the look in his eyes."

Colby and the Detective were getting heated. Tommy touched her shoulder and then left to go help Colby out. Annoyed with the pissing match, Isabella got up to go to the kitchen for a drink. The detective practically had hypoxia with her moving around the room. She picked up her cell phone and called the mayor for some help before it got really bad.

"Hi Charlie. I'm sorry to bother you this late. We have a complicated situation going on here dealing with terrorism. The FBI and the military have been working on this together. Yes, we'll be happy to debrief you tomorrow. But right now, I have a dead body in my living room, a lot of highly classified material, an FBI agent and Lt. Col. who have been on the task force, and while all that is fine, I have also have a prick Det. who tried to arrest me and is dying to uncover the top secret information. The body needs to belong to the FBI. I need you to get rid of these police officers from my home. It's going to fill up shortly with FBI and military, and it could go to hell in a hand basket shortly. Thank you. I'll be sure someone briefs you tomorrow. Here is your Detective Majors. Detective, the mayor on the phone for you." She gave him her coldest smile and handed him her cell phone.

Within five minutes, the Penthouse was empty again and Colby had called the FBI coroner to get the body.

"Thanks for getting rid of them. Things were going to get ugly, and I'm really too tired to deal with him."

"Sure, baby. When everyone gets back, I need you to take me to the hospital for Cole. Or are you too tired? He lost so much blood. He can't die. No more dead body guards."

"I will take you. Tommy might want to go as well. We need to have exceptional security on you in case this is a trap. Don's going to want a statement, and then we can go. I'm going to go shower, Gifford probably wants to as well. Then we'll go to the hospital. We should take his sisters too."

"Good. I'll go get the girls up. Thanks guys." She tiredly pulled herself out of the chair to head to the other side of the hall. The girls were scared, but followed Isabella's directions and got dressed and waited in their apartment. By the time she was back in the Penthouse, everyone was back. She gave David her brief statement and her fired weapon and headed upstairs.

Isabella walked into her room planning to freshen up and was surprised to find both Colby and Tommy in the room together. She slowly closed the door behind her and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?" The surprise showed in her face and in her voice. While she was waiting for an answer, she walked into the bath area, redid her makeup, brushed her hair and changed her clothes into low cut jeans and a tight fitting Special Forces hoodie with an extreme skull and cross bones on it and some Ed Hardy boots with flaming skulls on them. She walked back out into the room since she hadn't heard back from her question.

"We were talking. We have a proposal." Colby answered and lay down on the bed. Tommy joined him there leaving room for Isabella to join them, laying between them. She looked at them skeptically but climbed in between them anyway. "I'm listening." She really had no idea what they were thinking but wanted to hear. She found herself becoming a little excited.

"True or False, Isabella? You are in love with two different men."

She looked at Colby and then over to Tommy, question marks all over her face. "True."

"True or False, Isabella? You are in love with Tommy but the two of you have never even kissed."

"True."

True or False? You are having a hard time choosing between us."

"True."

"Good, thanks for being honest. I proposed to Tommy that the two of you should go away together. Some place close by like the Hotel Coronado, or somewhere farther away like your Tahiti Island. It doesn't matter as long as you spend several days and nights together. Isabella, I love you, and I know I've have been a shit lately, and we can talk about why later. I can deal with the constant lust in this house coming from so many. But you are having second thoughts about you and me, you and Gifford. I think you deserve to KNOW which man you want, with all the information you need to make an informed decision. Neither of us wants you to make a choice without all of the information. We both want nothing more than for you to be happy. What do you think?"

She lay between two men she adored, and smirked sexily at the two amazingly well built, well endowed men. "What do you think of a three-way? Here I am lying between two of the sexiest men I have ever known, imagine the possibilities. It makes me hot, what about you? True or False?"

Both men laughed loudly at her counter proposal, while Colby hauled her off the bed and over his shoulder. "We are not going to answer that you little tease. We are going to go check on your beloved bodyguard. No talk of three ways, or anything else, until you and Tommy have your shot, alone, together."

He slapped her ass hanging so prettily over his shoulder, while Tommy watched entertained from the bed. "Let's go. Tommy get your lazy ass out of bed and move it. Unless you plan to stay there."

"I wouldn't mind being back here, but I'm coming." Tommy moved reluctantly off the bed and followed Colby and Isabella out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 17**

Cole's two sisters sat on either side of Isabella scared and uncertain what they may find when they reached to the hospital. They had already lost their father, and if they lost Cole their family would be decimated. He took complete care of them and even sent them to private school. Isabella sat in the middle back seat quietly reassuring the girls as they finally arrived at the hospital.

Cole was just getting out of surgery as they arrived, two young girls, one older woman and two armed escorts. The doctors were a little surprised, especially as Colby flashed his FBI badge. Isabella stepped forward asking the doctor about the surgery and prognosis.

"Are you next of kin m'am?"

"No, sir. These girls are his sisters. He is my bodyguard and I am the one paying all the bills. I also have power of attorney and health directive since his sisters are underage. Can you please answer my original question now?"

"Of course. The knife wound nicked his brachial artery in his shoulder, which that near miss probably saved his life since it was not a direct wound. We have got him all sewn up and he is in recovery. He should be waking up in the next hour or so. I don't think all of you should go, but perhaps his sisters can wait with him and then you can take turns."

"That is fine doctor. I'll just go with the girls and get them situated and then come back to my friends here. Will that work?"

"Thank you for your patience, Ms. Worthington. I will keep you posted."

Forty-five minutes later Isabella rejoined a very tired Colby and Tommy waiting on her. She did not want to leave Cole until he was out of recovery, and would not leave the girls there alone. So the three of them sat on uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight guys?"

The two men looked at each other and around the hallway. Colby spoke up first, "We should wait baby until there is more privacy. Ok?"

Isabella sat across the chairs from them watching them intently and she spoke up again. "Were you serious about having Tommy and I have some sort of fling to make sure I was making the right choice?"

"Yeah, Bella I'm serious. "

"Why? I could come back from parts unknown and dump you for Tommy."

He answered her in his habitual understated way. "That would be the downside of the plan. But the upside would be that you would be sure who you want to be with. And we both love you, and you love us both. But you need to pick one, and it needs to be the right one, Bella. Neither of us wants to have you marry one of us only to regret that decision years down the line, wishing you had made a different choice. You and I have been together a while now, and it has been great. And maybe if we hadn't called in Gifford and his team to help out the issue would never have come to the surface, or maybe it would have a while from now. We'll never know. Right now, it is the big pink elephant in the room that everyone living in the penthouse right now sees but doesn't talk about."

"Colby you must be the most unselfish man in history. Instead of going all Neanderthal about Tommy and my relationship, which is significant, if not sexual, you offer a chance to make sure. I knew you were brave and courageous and a hero, even if you don't claim it. But this also shows that you are secure in yourself. I love that. I love you. I don't know if I will take you up on your offer, but I really truly thank you for making the offer."

"What about you Tommy? What do you think of all this?"

"You know what I think. We talked about it earlier today, or I guess the time would make it yesterday. I love you. I have loved you since Afghanistan. I will always love you and there will never be anyone else for me. I also know you have no desire to live the life of a wife of a fast track military career man. My career is skyrocketing. The expectations placed on my wife are the same as the ones that were placed on your mother and later you. I have no illusions of how you feel about that. You have been painfully clear on the subject, and I don't think your feelings on the subject will change just because we make love. We may take Colby up on his more than generous offer, an offer I would never have made, and we may love each other very much, but I think in the end you will stay here, as far from DC as you can get."

Isabella remained silent, lost in her own thoughts until the doctor came to let them know Cole was awake and ready to be moved to a regular room.

Isabella, even in her exhaustion, was quick to request a private suite, with two fold out beds for his sisters.

Five hours after they arrived at the hospital, they had moved Cole into one of the very nice private suites. There were sofas for the girls to sleep on and they were reluctant to leave him so Don sent some FBI agents over to stand watch so Colby, Gifford, and Isabella could come home and get some sleep.

Isabella kissed a very sleepy Don who had been waiting up for them goodnight and sent him to bed. She also kissed Tommy on his cheek sending him on his way, while Colby got them both water and held her hand as they went up the stairs.

They climbed into their first shared shower in some time, bathing each other slowly and lovingly. Both of them were exhausted but still needing what the other could provide. Things had been so strained between them since shortly after the miscarriage. Now they just wanted the other. Colby pressed Isabella's body against the raw marble shower. His mouth consuming hers in their own mutual fire, tongues twisting and tasting, lips being pressed raw against Colby's unshaven face. He was anxious and rushed things harder than he normally would. His strong arms lifted her body up against the shower wall, using his arms to spread her legs. He didn't check to see if she was ready. He powered his huge, weeping staff into her driving a moan from her body. He pushed all the way back bumping her cervix and pulling almost all the way out dragging across her g-spot. He kept pounding at her until she was crying she'd had enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him where he was.

Through her tears, she cried out to him, "Now Colby. It is time, now."

And with that final plea Colby spilled all of himself deep into her channel, feeling her forced orgasms trembling through her body and surrounding his. He kissed her softly, kissing away the salty tears, and lowered her to the shower floor to bathe her gently once more.

Isabella was quiet when they left the shower, brush their teeth and climbed into their bed. Colby climbed in beside her and took her into his well muscled arms and she let him.

"What's wrong baby? Was I too rough?"

"Colby, I was crying and they were not tears of joy. I was pleading with you. Have I ever done that? You gave me so many orgasms I lost count but you forced them from me. It was too rough. Tomorrow I will be bruised, that makes it too rough. I have a couple goose egg bumps on my head where you allowed it to bang against the marble instead of holding it carefully like you usually do. And I'm bleeding slightly. Colby-- what started as making love ended in rape."

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just been so long for us, I guess I got caught up and you got hurt."

"I didn't even think it was possible for you to hurt me Colby. You have always been the most gentle and loving of lovers. What happened to you after the miscarriage? You were terrific that night and the next day or so, and then you turned nasty. You wanted me to beg for sex. When you finally came to bed it was early morning and you were beyond drunk. The next day when you were trying to explain you didn't make sense. I thought you were lying to me. And then you have been standoffish since then, until you came up with this grand plan for Tommy and I to run off together and finally consummate our relationship. Now you are rough enough in the shower to hurt me. We've done rough before, but it was mutually enjoyable. Please talk to me, tell me what is happening with you."

Colby rolled onto his back releasing her and putting his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure where to start so he thought about it for a while. If he told her the truth, it would probably end their relationship. But if he lied, it would surely end it. He fucked up, and there was no other way to fix it than to tell the truth.

"I fucked up baby. After the miscarriage, everyone out there, almost everyone was your friend, their sympathy was for you, half the guys or more wanted to sweep you away and kiss it all better. Even though you asked them to ignore it, they didn't and it was horrible to listen and watch them look at you, not with the usual lust but with sympathy, listen to them talk about you and me, but really it was all about you, your baby, your body, your sympathy. I was a non-entity in the process. Whatever. That night I had a few beers, played some pool, and then quietly left the building. I don't think anyone knew I was gone. I went someplace where I knew I could get some sympathy of my own, and I did."

"A hooker? An ex-girlfriend? Who?"

"It doesn't matter who, an ex-girlfriend. I used a condom. I got what I needed and I came home. It doesn't matter who, what matters is why."

"Why? Why is what matters to you? I knew you were in pain. I tried to move everyone away from our private shared pain and on to the business at hand, and for the most part, I thought they did. And after I had offered myself to you, stopped short of begging you, to share our pain together, you went to another woman. Is this why you have offered Tommy and me this extracurricular chance? Guilt? Getting even, I cheat on you so you cheating on me makes us even?"

"Isabella, I am sorry. I have never in my life cheated on someone I was in a serious relationship with. I feel terrible about it and I understand that you might hate me now. This proposal for you and Tommy is for real, no get even scheme, just an honest gift because I love you and want you to be happy. If it turns out Tommy makes you happy, which right now I am sure he does more than me, then he is the guy you should be with. I want you to be with me. But I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering if you would rather be with him."

"And why did you just hurt me during sex a few minutes ago? You never have before, why now?"

"Bella, it's not like I got in the shower with you intending to hurt you when we had sex. I think it was just adrenaline and anxiety about what I had been keeping from you, knowing you would ask and I would tell. It was not intentional. Baby, please."

"So what now? We aren't married, but we have been together a while and we are engaged. You already cheated on me. We have had hurtful sex, almost rape except you were generous enough to give me several orgasms, even if they were ripped from me. And you have offered up an opportunity for me to fuck one of my best friends and a man who stands to lose a lot by crossing that never before crossed line. What does being engaged mean to you, Colby? Which of these things doesn't belong?"

"None of them belong. I never should have sought solace from someone else. I never should have hurt you. And I get the idea that despite our earlier conversation at the hospital, you aren't crazy about that idea either. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Do you want to marry me or not?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Then you apologize like you mean it about cheating, never ever again cheat under any circumstances no matter how trying or painful or I will cut your balls off and stuff them down your throat. No more violent sex unless we are both signed up for it together. And I will not be taking up your offer with Tommy. Our engagement just got extended, by a lot, as did the pre-nup. If during that time I decide I cannot trust you or that I believe that either of us does not want to be married to the other, the engagement will end. You can of course end the engagement at anytime as well."

"Do you want me to get my own apartment again, or take a separate room here?"

"We'll see how things go after everyone leaves. I don't want either of us humiliated anymore than we already have been."

"Can I sleep in this bed with you in the meantime?" Colby was very quiet by this time and very subdued.

"It's a big bed. Don't touch me and don't try to make love to me. I'm going to sleep now Colby. Fool that I am, I do love you. I hope and pray you own up to that love. Good night." Isabella rolled to her side putting her back to Colby and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank goodness for Arrow of Time and the concept of entropy and the arrow of time moving things forward only. Beautiful concept and gave me an out for the entropy I had created in this story relationship. Yeah, we pull it out by that cosmological concept of time. Even so, I felt she forgave him too quickly so I have changed this chapter quite a bit.

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 18**

Isabella rolled over and reached for the clock. She could hear Colby in the shower, but had no idea what time it was. 9:00am. That meant that Tommy and Don had headed towards the mayor without her to brief him as much as possible. That was fine with her. The mayor was a kiss-ass and she had little tolerance for the mixture of politics and government. She moved her body, almost crying out at the residual pain from the bruising from the night before. She looked at her legs where Colby's big hand prints had left black and green bruises. She stood and wandered into the dressing area and looked at her back where more bruises and red rashes from the marble marred her pale skin. She brushed her hair, carefully tugging the tangles through the huge knots on her skull where her head had been pounded on the marble. She was no longer bleeding so she had to assume nothing was torn or seriously damaged. She brushed her teeth and watched Colby sitting in the shower on the teak bench letting the hot water pour over him. She could tell he was crying, regret, dread, anxiety, all those emotions one feels when they fear losing someone. He was unaware that she was even there until the door opened and she entered. The water was dangerously hot and she turned it down to something more tolerable.

"What was your plan baby? To boil yourself alive like the Apostle John? Or should I just get you a whip to flagellate yourself like Nathanial?"

"I deserve either, or both of those. I can't believe I took what I have wanted my whole life, a beautiful, intelligent, equally dangerous woman and thrown her away out of selfishness and stupidity."

Isabella reached up and took some sesame oil and began to massage Colby's massive shoulders and neck, hitting the release points causing him to immediately relax. She worked more of the oil into his upper back. She urged him to stand up and moved the long bench to the back of the shower where he got hit with less water and asked him to lay flat. While he was getting resettled, she put some relaxation and sexually stimulating oil into scented holders that filled the shower steam with the wonderful smell.

She picked up where she had left off with the sesame oil rubbing more into Colby's lower back where he carried so much of his pain. She rubbed the perfect orbs of his gluts until he moaned and she smiled at the sound. She finished the back part of his legs and asked him to turn over. She gently massaged his tears and pain out of his face, leaning down over him to kiss him deeply. She then moved on to his neck and under his jaw, spreading the oil down the fantastic chest.

"Colby, your chest is the most beautiful chest I have ever seen." She used her mouth and tongue to spread the sesame oil around, followed by her hands massaging his chest and his almost over developed arms. It was no wonder she used to feel so safe when she was with him. As she reached the middle section of his body, She moved around it and onto his legs and feet. "Colby," her hands never stopped moving along his body, but now she was ready to talk. "Have you ever heard of the arrow of time?"

"Sounds like something Charlie or Fleinhardt would come up with. What is it and why are you bringing it up now?"

"The arrow of time is a cosmological concept, but the beauty of it for us is that the arrow of time only flows one way. We cannot change the past and we cannot know the future. We can only live in what we have today. The Rubaiyat says that:

'The Moving Finger writes; and, having writ,  
Moves on: nor all thy Piety nor Wit  
Shall lure it back to cancel half a Line,  
Nor all thy Tears wash out a Word of it.'  
- Omar Khayyám (Fitzgerald translation) (Wikipedia)"

Colby's eyes opened from where they were closed from her ministrations. "You are saying that this arrow of time only moves forward. There is nothing we can do to rewrite history, no matter the tears of regret cannot change the past. The arrow only moves forward in time, there is no going back, ever."

Isabella had not stopped her slickly moving hands during their conversation, as important as it was, and Colby was now beyond rock hard and ready for her, but he was not sure she wanted him. "Colby, I love you. We have kind of made a mess of things right now, but the arrow of time moves forward only. It cannot move any other way, no matter how much we want to change things. We can 'if only…' things into a death of regret. But if you love me too, and you want to be with me, and only me, let's put the past in the past and let the arrow of time propel us forward to a happier, healthier time."

"You know that is what I want, only you, forever you. I rescind my suggestion about you and Tommy. I will apologize one more time for my terrible transgression and the wound it inflicted on you, and I am sorry you got so hurt last night. I can see the bruises. I will never again bruise you again."

"Whoa, cowboy. Don't get carried away. You outweigh me by more than a hundred pounds, we get rough and when we both sign up for that, we like it. So don't throw the baby out with the bathwater. And apology accepted Colby. I feel no more need to talk about it unless you do. Even so, you have been with someone else within just a few days, and I have been hurt both emotional and physically as well. As hard as you are now, I feel no need to relieve your burden. It will take me some time. Do you understand?"

"At least you haven't thrown me out with the bathwater, Bella. I love you, even if my actions lately don't support that."

He gently pulled her battered and aching body up so they could start rewashing themselves, Isabella using the shampoo she was known for. He just used expensive soap and shampoo she had bought for him. She told him she thought it made him smell 'yummy.'

By the time Colby had on his jeans, there was a loud pounding at the bedroom door.

"What?!" Colby yelled as he walked to the door. It was David of course.

"That has to be the longest shower in the history of showers and sex. You two were wanted down there half an hour ago. Making the rest of us wait while we KNOW you are up here having great sex. You have a lot of testosterone laden rapidly regressing males downstairs. Get your ass down there immediately. And Isa, I would not wear one of you more provocative outfits. Things will get out of hand."

Isabella walked into the bedroom wearing jeans and a black lacy long sleeved fitted blouse, and black flat heeled boots. She looked amazing and there wasn't a bruise in sight. "I think we are ready aren't we baby? This outfit covers everything. Think it will do David?"

"It would be great if you weren't so damned beautiful. Don and Tommy just got back from the mayor's, not real happy you weren't awake to go with them."

"Yeah, I bet. Thanks for the heads up. What else has been going on?"

"The best I can say is there was a lot of attention paid as to how long the shower ran in your room this morning. Close to two hours. The level of imagination of what could have been going on was quite high."

"Great..." Isabella said sarcastically.

The three of them walked out of their bedroom door and headed downstairs with every eye in the house watching. Isabella chose to completely ignore the whole scene including Don's impending temperamental explosion.

Colby and David had a much harder time ignoring all the attention. David went back to where he had been sitting, before being sent to retrieve the delinquent couple. Colby stopped by the coffee maker and went to the back of the couch to perch. Isabella leaned against the wall, with one foot propped up on the wall. She had no need to apologize, neither did Colby, so they weren't going to.

Don finally couldn't hold back anymore, and Isabella just looked at him. "You were supposed to go with us to the mayor's. You decided to sleep in and then have shower sex allegedly for the last two hours. Are you on the team or not Isabella?"

There were several gasps of surprise, shocked surprise that Don would be pissed enough to accuse Isabella of not being on the team.

"So I slept in after a really rough several days and painfully long nights instead of going to the mayor's office where I would have been more of a distraction than a help. As for the last two hours in your imagination, you have a right to that, but understand it is none of your business. Sorry if you are jealous, or angry, or think he doesn't deserve me, whatever your issues are I don't care. Get over it, get focused. As for your accusation that I am not a team player, everyone in this room knows that is crap so I won't bother to defend myself. If you want me off the team, and you are pissed because we took two hours in the shower, and you can find someone else who can interpret what is going on, go for it. I am happy to clear these clowns out of my Penthouse and get back to my life. If you don't want me off the team, fine. But if you do, you don't disrespect me and my contributions to this operation."

Don stood there and stared at Isabella still leaning against the far wall. Her position had not moved, her foot was still propped against the wall. She was totally at ease, not even mad, just tired. Just like him.

"You're right, Isa. I was disrespectful and denied your significant contributions. I'm sorry. I am tired. We have to cover tomorrow night at the ball game. Even though we think the cells have been taken out and the searches on the houses have not brought anything new to light, there was a plausible threat on the game and we have to cover it. Isabella, Ian, Brian, and Cooper you are spread around the stadium in the boxes as our snipers. We'll put some spotters in there with you. The rest of you will be walking the floors looking for anything suspicious. We'll have to add significant resources from the police, marshalls, and FBI. Tommy and I will brief that team and get everyone organized across the stadium. Charlie, I'll need you and Amita to work on the best strategy for dividing the stadium from the ground and from the boxes. Tommy, some of your guys are going to clear the ceiling to where the rafters end. Colby and David can repel as well if you need them. If else has something to add, we'd be happy to have help. Get your gear and we'll head out in an hour."


	19. Chapter 19

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 19**

Everyone including Isabella, Charlie, and Amita crammed into three unmarked FBI trucks and headed for the Staples Stadium. They were going to enter underground and then head upstairs to the seating area. Other teams met them on site and were going to be searching the parking structure and lower levels, including team rooms for bombs or other devices. Once a room was cleared it was sealed until the next night when it would need to be used. Don's main team and the Special Forces team joined up and headed to Isabella's box. They would use it as the main headquarters for today and tomorrow.

Isabella's private box was huge and located at the center floor. There was nothing above her box and nothing directly below her, except the nosebleed seats that spread from below her box and down. The repelling team, including Colby and David were going to use the tiny catwalks high above to evenly space themselves across the ceiling of the stadium and start examining the rafters and ceiling piece by piece. Charlie and Amita already had diagramed the most efficient spacing for the repelling team and for the sniper team. There were four members of the sniper team, Isabella, Ian, Brian, and Coop. Each would have at least one spotter, maybe two, since there were going to be so many people to deal with. The bomb squad was standing by in case anything was found today.

Isabella had her sniper rifle assembled and was looking through the scope. Talking was going on around her and the repelling team had already started their descent. She had a two way ear-wig in her ear and had been amused at the swearing the guys had done as they crossed the tiny catwalks to get to where they were headed. Even so, she rose from her prone position shaking her head. "I don't know guys. The floor seats are literally on the floor, filled with celebrities, then all the other seats filled with lots of people. It will be like a search for Waldo. Ian what do you think?"

Ian stood like the tall monolith he was as he rose from his prone position. "I think that is an apt description, Bella. If we don't find the bombs today, and have to hunt through the people tomorrow for the triggers, it will be an impossible task. We can stay targeted for hours on end, but if the spotters can't give us what to target, well, difficult is not a strong enough word."

Don shook his head, his shoulders bowed under the enormous pressure. The two teams together had already taken out two cells planning some kind of poison gas strike. Now they still had to clear the facility, the enormous facility, making sure it is safe for tomorrow. One of the repellers, David, yelled into his com unit "Bingo!" and it was followed by others. All five repellers had found cylindrical metal containers with wires attached around and on top of the cylinder. They were strategically placed in specific distances along one of the horizontal beams. One of the Special Ops guys described the bomb mechanism and the cylinder to the bomb squad leader.

"One of my guys is coming to you. You'll have to lower him down to the device. We may have to construct a device so each of my men has precision control to disarm without dispersing the chemical."

Isabella spoke up first, "Don, they are all sitting up there with no masks. If it goes off…"

Tommy looked at her sadly, "If it goes off, we may all be dead baby. Masks only help sometimes, and depending what we are looking at it may not make a difference here."

Isabella's eyes got really big. "What if we shoot the detonator? Will that disarm it?"

The bomb squad leader's voice came over the com. "We won't know until one of my guys gets up there. Could you hit the detonator?"

Isabella and Ian both sighted it again, looked at each other and motioned up. "We have to reposition ourselves. We'll keep you posted."

Tommy grabbed her by her arm. "Isabella, you should leave. It is too dangerous."

"Tommy, baby. You know better than that. I have a job to do just like in Afghanistan. Too dangerous simply can't be. It is just another day on the shooting range. And I WILL NOT leave my team, ever. You never would have left me, even to carry my dead body home. I will not leave you or my team," she looked at Don, "either team."

With that Ian pulled her through the doorway as they went in search of better sniper holes. They climbed and climbed until they were on the catwalk, prone and aiming at the detonator. Ian spoke up this time, "We can do it from here. We have to know if they are daisy-chained together though. If we knock off one, will it set off the others?"

"Understood. We'll get back to you."

"Ian? What about Brian and Coop? Can they hit that?"

"I don't think so baby. I think this is going to fall to you and me, and we can't miss."

She smiled slightly at Ian, repeating what he said to her all the time, "We never miss." She paused and breathed at being so high up, this was so far beyond nosebleeds, she was practically feeling oxygen deprived. "What if it is daisy-chained?"

"Those three head shots you made in ten seconds. How did you do it?"

"I calibrated my rifle to be almost exactly where I thought their heads should be once I fired. I hit the middle one first, then took down the third, then the first. They literally never saw or heard it coming."

"And even if they had the third body would have blocked the way for retreat. Maybe we can do something like that here. Hit the middle, then go at it from the ends." Ian looked around and Isabella joined him.

"If we could just find a spot to get more than one target shot at, we might be able to take out a daisy-chain."

Tommy and Don, along with everyone else had been listening. Tommy spoke up, "Damn that is ballsy. Could get us all killed too."

"Yeah, well baby, none of us lives forever. Ian and I are just up here fantasizing if you know what I mean. It's sorta the hot sniper wet dream to pull something like that off. Neither of us wants it to be daisy chained. If it is, everyone gets out but us. I don't suppose we have any other really sharp sharp shooters with us? Brian and Coop are good, but not good enough for this. Don?"

"I could do it, maybe." His voice was full of exhaustion and uncertainty.

Ian spoke up, "Maybe doesn't cut it. A year ago you could have done it Don. Even two weeks ago when you weren't so damned tired you're shaking you could do it. But right now, you are no sharp shooter."

Colby had been listening to all the conversation while he had been lowering the bomb guy to the cylinder. He had managed to stay silent through all the scary talk as well as the banter. He was concentrating on the bomb squad man looking over the bomb.

"The bomb looks like it is detonated by a single button that would detonate the whole series, so it's daisy chained. However, it also looks like I can cut one of the wires between each cylinder and it would disarm the daisy chain and you could shoot the detonators one at a time. Otherwise, we will have to do it up close and personal and build some kind of frame for the squad to stand on."

Tommy asked about how effective masks would be. "Up close, not effective at all. I don't catch a smell up here, so I don't know if we are dealing with Phosgen gas or Sarin gas or maybe one of a hundred others. But they had equipment to make Phosgen gas in their basements, so we are working under that assumption. If I could smell the grass and hay smell of Phosgen, we'd already be exposed. If the canisters were opened, it would not take much to spread since it drops to the low lying areas and spreads rapidly. It goes through clothes and through skin quickly. Masks will protect from breathing it in, getting in through the eyes or mouth. Phosgen is a toxic gas at room temperature, which it would be right now. Death is not instantaneous, so even if this goes south everyone, even the shooters, should exit the building immediately, strip and scrub in the showers. It will increase survival rate. Everyone gets taken to the hospital under hazmat quarantine and it would be 48 hours before we would know how effective our counter measures have been. Bomb squad leader, we should get lots of hazmat showers set up outside immediately. And we will need containers of dry ice to freeze the containers and the contents before we move them. The containers are cylindrical and are about 6X8."" The Bomb squad leader broke in, "We're on it." The bomb squad member hanging in the air with Colby continued, "Masks would be ok where you are in the box, but not great since it can be absorbed through the skin and clothing, and would be useless out here where I am. Even in the box you must get out immediately, get rid of your clothes where they tell you, and scrub shower. Does everyone know the drill?"

A positive, if somewhat sick sounding, response came from both Don and Tommy.

Isabella spoke up, "Is there any way we can seal the tops to the cylinders? Through the scope it looks like they're almost like cheap restaurant creamers, a lot bigger but still. Could we tape them down or something? The detonators are small and look like they are just intended to throw back the lid. They can't be all that powerful."

"That is actually not a bad idea. However, I would be hesitant to jostle it at all before it has been disarmed. My first choice of a plan is to shoot the detonators if Ian and Isabella are sure they can do it, then seal and freeze the canisters and take them to the lab."

Ian spoke up, "We can hit the detonators, no problem. But just in case, everyone else should get out. We'll be far enough away with masks and special clothing we'll have enough to clear."

Tommy lost his cool for the first time anyone had actually seen, "I WILL NOT LEAVE HER," he paused and took a breath and continued, "my team will not leave her behind. Period. You will both hit the targets, and we will turn it over to the bomb squad, and be done."

Colby's voice came on line and in his understated way simply said, "I stay."

Isabella smiled at his understatement. Colby always was extremely understated. Her deep, sultry voice went across the com unit, intended for Colby but would go to everyone on com, leaving goose bumps in her wake. "I love how understated you are, and how restrained you have been up until now. Thank you, baby. Ian is right, we won't miss. The bomb squad needs to clip that wire. Anyone not required, and I will leave that to Tommy and Don to determine, should leave. We are coming down to the box to put on the protective gear. The bomb squad needs to get it there ASAP. By the time we have our gear on, everyone who is leaving should be gone and the bomb squad should be done with their wire cutting. Let's move people. And can someone find me something to eat? Quickly."

Ian made sure he was off com as he pulled her up from her prone position. "You are so bossy, Bella my love."

"Ian, we could have sat here while they all talked it to death or we could get task focused and move forward. Frankly, I'd like to take care of this, go home, take a shower, have life affirming sex, and sleep, probably in that order. A 48 hour stay at the hospital is not in the cards."

"Too bad, I'm guessing we can't squeeze life affirming sex in after getting this taken care of. There are probably a few too many guys around that might balk at the idea."

"Yeah, sorry Ian."

Ian laughed softly as they descended towards the box. "Yeah, I know. Leave a man his dreams, baby."

Isabella stopped and looked back at Ian, her look serious. "We don't miss."

"Never, baby. You can bet your life on it."

"We are betting on a lot of people's lives Ian. If it was anyone but you Ian, I would never go with this. I believe in you and I believe in me. WE are the best there is. Let's save lives with our skill instead of taking them."

Ian shook his head and leaned in to her ear as they were approaching the box, "I love you, not just because you are beautiful, or because you are the best shooter I've ever known, but because you are always thinking about life and not just death."

She smiled at him a little sadly, a missed opportunity that could have been brief but great. "Thank you, Ian." She pushed through the doors and into the box where sandwiches and drinks were waiting. Colby pulled her quickly into his arms after she set her rifle down. He wrapped his arms completely around her and gently lifted her face to his and kissed her. He had not forgotten her earlier injuries and was extra gentle with her. She let him lead her to the food and down to the chairs so she could eat.

Tommy's eyes followed Isabella around the room. He knew she could do this. And this time, she could do it without him. As much as he loved her and regardless of how much he may need her, she no longer needed him as her rock although he did believe she loved him. But she had found a home here in LA, a lover, friends, and relative safety, relative being the key word. When he left this time, he would return for her wedding, and when her children were born. But he would never have her again, not like in Afghanistan. Regardless that they never kissed or made love, she was his there. But she was his no longer.

The bomb squad brought in the equipment and Isabella abandoned her mostly eaten sandwich to look at the outfit they wanted her to wear. It was readily apparent to everyone it was huge and would be a barrier to her success rather than a help. She shook her head firmly, took the mask and walked to the door.

Don shouted over the din, "Isabella! You have to have some protection. You cannot go without it."

"I _can_ go without it Don. Ian and I won't miss. I have complete confidence in the both of us. If I wear that contraption, I may very well. Ian is taking up his point on the other side. We'll decide who takes the middle when we get to our points. If something terrible happens and the gas is released, get out of the building immediately. Do not wait for me or Ian. Just go." She looked directly at Colby and then at Tommy. "Please." Her voice by that time was almost a whisper but her 'please' carried to the people she needed it to.

"I'm going up there with you. You'll need to be helped out if something goes wrong. I'll have more protection than you and can move us faster."

"If something goes wrong Colby, Tommy, and gas is released, it sounds like we have a good chance to survive as long as we get to the showers. Ian and I will be as far away from the shower as one can be. We will be the most exposed."

Colby quickly spoke up, "I'll repel you down to the lower level. It will be faster. Ian can repel himself down. Ian, are you catching this? Someone will bring you repelling gear. It will be faster going down if we have to evacuate. Everyone else who is staying should be by the doors to exit immediately."

Both men looked at her and simultaneously said firmly, "We will not leave you Bella. Never."

She looked at both men, tears in her eyes. "Fine. But Colby stays with me. Tommy you are on the floor. Protecting me is no longer your job baby."

"I know, Bella. I know. I'll wait for you in the box. Don and I are staying in the box. Everyone else is at the door." Tommy looked at her, "But this conversation is irrelevant and as such should end. You go make your shots. I think Ian is waiting for you."

Isabella looked at both men, sighed and kissed Colby and then turned and surprisingly kissed Tommy. Both kisses were brief but communicated all her feelings for them both. She walked away, picked up her mask and her rifle and walked through the doors. Before she went to climb the stairs, she double checked her rifle was loaded and how many shots it had in it. Then she swung her rifle over her shoulder, stuffed her gas mask into her jeans and climbed the stairs. The closer she got to her spot, the more narrow her focus became, visualizing the target, the small box on the top of each canister, the size and shape, and exactly where she should strike.

She got into position, easily swinging the rifle off her shoulder and anchoring it on its tripod. This rifle was really overkill for this job. It was meant for long distances in wind and rain. While one couldn't make this shot with any accuracy with a handgun, a sniper's rifle like Ian's was more than adequate. She came on-line, silencing all other com traffic except between her and Ian. No one but Ian and Isabella had the channel. Everyone else had gone silent. Colby was just down from her, prepared to scoop her up and drop her to the floor in seconds. But he never made a sound or movement. He could not distract her in any way.

"I'm hot baby. You want the honors of the middle one?"

"I have a great shot from here for it. I'm hot too. On my mark, 3…2…1…mark."

They both simultaneously fired, disarming instantly each target at the end of the chain. They repositioned, aiming for the second one in, further out, a different angle made the shot more difficult.

"Are you hot Bella?"

"I'm hot."

"On my mark…3…2…1…mark."

And they both took out the second detonator from their end. "Ian baby you have the ball."

He didn't have to count down, but he did it out of respect for his fellow marksman. "3…2…1…mark." And Ian took out the final canister detonator.

It was only then Isabella got up to move. "Ian, it has been a pleasure and an honor sir."

"Isabella, it has been a pleasure and an honor, my lady. I will forever be at your service."

"Until the next pretty girl comes along." She lightly teased as she climbed down the stairs.

"My head may be turned occasionally, but my heart is yours. I won't after all live as a monk because you love others, but my heart is firmly in your hands."

Don popped in on the com link, "Geez Ian, you're practically quoting her poetry. I never thought I would see that day."

"Despite the love and affection and obviously great sex she gets, I doubt there is any poetry involved. Given the bruises I caught sight of I suspect very rough sex takes the place of poetry and sonnets. Too each his own."

Tommy popped up with a gruff and hostile, "What bruises?"

"Tommy, it is none of your business. Stand down, soldier. Do not do something where I will have to cut you out of my life. That would be like cutting off my arm. Please Tommy, Ian is right it was just rough sex. We like it that way, occasionally. This is between Colby and me. Ian should not have said anything and did because the imp in him can't help but cause trouble. This does NOT concern you Tommy, or anyone else. DO YOU GET ME TOMMY?"

"I got it, Isabella. I won't kill him. But if he ever strikes you in anger, I'll be here on the next flight and they will never find the body."

"Like you're going to be the person I call for something like that. I could handle it myself. You are losing your cool baby. You are always cold as ice. You will never have to take that action because he would never strike me, ever. Period. And you should not make threats when the FBI team, the bomb squad team, and your own team are listening." She walked in the box entrance and Ian followed. The suite was empty except for Tommy and Don. There was almost complete silence except for Tommy's heavy breathing and anger permeating the room and Colby standing deceptively casual leaning against the wall. Colby was dangerous but Tommy was positively lethal.

Isabella turned to Don, "What comes next? Is the bomb squad ready to repel down and disengage the canisters? Should we finish clearing the rest of the building?"

"Yeah, we need to do all that, but right now you need to rest. You are pale and tired, but your hands aren't shaking. I bet before, during, and after your hands never shake."

Ian stepped in shielding Isabella from any other bits of anger or frustration. "I think getting everyone out sweeping the rest of the building is good. She needs to rest, but hang around in case you need her."

Something occurred to Isabella. "Shouldn't we probably leave the canisters in place or put fake ones up there just in case the entire cell wasn't taken out and they come to detonate?"

The bomb squad leader spoke up, "Yes absolutely. It is too risky to leave the canisters there, but fake ones with fake wiring would be a good move. I'll get my guys working on that. If there is someone who is determined to detonate, he'll want to see they are there."

"We need the dogs in here. David, can you call in the bomb sniffing dogs? It is too big of any area to cover on our own. Everyone out, take the slice of the pie you have been given and start to cover it. Assume they have put bombs on timers under seats, behind walkways, etc."

"Bella, you go to sleep. Ian you rest too. If we have to take someone out tomorrow night, I need you both in top form. And Ian, no more poetry, these two guys are ready to rip each other's throats out as it is."


	20. Chapter 20

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 20**

Tommy carefully woke a sleeping and pale Isabella. She had fallen deeply asleep on the leather sofa in her private box at Staples Stadium. Ian had gone on to help with the search leaving her alone in the box which helped her to sleep. Her shirt had ridden up slightly and those bothersome bruises were clearly showing on both her arms and her upper hips. Fortunately the ones down her legs and bottom were not able to be seen.

Tommy said quietly, "Hey baby, you need to wake up. Some of the teams are heading back to the Penthouse. Most of the place is covered. Don is going to get some sleep. You and Ian need to as well so you are good for tomorrow. Colby, David and a few others are staying to shut the place down tight before tomorrow night." Isabella stretched slowly, all the aches and pains she felt from the morning were back and her stretch exposed even more bruising. She inadvertantly moaned at the pain she felt. Tommy looked at the pain in her face and back down to the bruises. "Jesus Bella, how could you let him do this to you? How hurt are you really? Tell me the truth."

"Tommy, you don't need to know. I'm afraid if I tell you something bad will happen. It could ruin your career, and I won't be responsible for that. Let me handle this baby. Trust me to handle it."

"That sounds like the words of every abused woman… 'let me handle it,' 'don't get involved….'" The irritation and frustration showing in Tommy's voice and on his face.

"First of all, I am not abused. Secondly, if it happens again, he is out of my life permanently. There are no second chances. Thirdly, you know I can kill him with my bare hands if I had to. I can take care of myself Tommy. I don't need a white knight riding in to save me. Particularly when I don't need saving. Your need to be my white knight is appreciated, and I love you for it, but in this case it is unwarranted."

"He is not the honorable man I thought he was." Tommy said simply.

"No, he is not."

"You deserve better, Bella."

"I probably do. But I want to give this another shot. We'll see if he really does love me or if he disappoints again." Wishing to change the subject, Isabella asked, "Are you going home as well?"

"No, unfortunately, I'll be staying to supervise the lock down of the facility. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Tommy, you'll be here with Colby. Please don't start anything ok? Promise me Tommy. If you promise me, I know you won't break your word."

Tommy sighed, clearly not wanting to promise her knowing once he did he was committed, and right now, he wanted to punch Colby's face to the back of his head. But he could never say no to his Bella. "I promise, baby. I will not do anything right now."

"Not do anything ever, Tommy."

"That I cannot promise."

"Ok, I understand and I appreciate you honesty. You, Tommy Gifford, _are_ an honorable man. The most I have ever known."

"Then why won't you tell me the whole story. I know you are holding back."

"Because if I did, you might have to break your promise to me, and that I couldn't take. Let's go downstairs so I can go home. I need to be home and away from all this. If I have to pick Waldo out of a crowd tomorrow, I need some rest and no distractions, ok?"

"I love that analogy. It is so accurate. If only he was wearing a red and white striped shirt and funny hat. It would be so much easier." Tommy pulled her gently from the couch and led her downstairs to where Don was waiting. Everyone else had left.

Isabella smiled at Tommy, her eyes reminding him of his promise, and walked away with Don to his car.

Don and Isabella drove in silence for some time before she spoke up. "Don, can I ask you something? Something you can't share with anyone?"

Don looked over at her briefly. "Isa, I'm not so good with relationships. Maybe I'm not the person to ask."

She smiled sadly. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think one would have to be blind and deaf not to see what was going on."

"I think you are a wise man Don. I trust your judgment. And by choosing to work at your relationship with Robin you might be the best person to talk to. Can I talk to you before we get back to the Penthouse?"

"What's on your mind?" Don offered.

"Colby and I were really happy for a while. A few days after the miscarriage, he left the Penthouse secretly and went to an old girlfriend and had sex with her. He claims it was because while I was getting all the sympathy for the miscarriage and all, he was getting nothing. So he went to her for sympathy sex. And it isn't like I turned him away. When I was feeling better and not bleeding anymore I asked him if he wanted to…you know. He acted strangely and wanted me to beg for it. I refused. That night he went out, had sex with someone else, came home drunk and passed out in our bed smelling of booze. I cried half the night."

Isabella continued, "A couple days later, after the raid and shooting, we finally had sex. Instead of making love to me, or even just plain old fucking, it was more like rape. He hurt me terribly, banging my head against the marble of the shower, leaving several goose egg sized bumps on the back of my head, bruising my legs and hips, even my arms. My whole body aches from the violence of it all. We've had rough sex before, but he always protected my head, and while I might be somewhat bruised it was nothing like the bruises I carry now."

Isabella's voice got soft. "I've told Tommy nothing of this, although he did see some of the bruises when he woke me up a few minutes ago. He has promised me he won't do anything about it, and he is honorable enough and loves me enough to keep his promise."

Don't knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his face a grimace of anger and disappointment at Colby. "What is it you want from me?" he said softly, trying to contain his anger.

"I don't know what to do. This morning we did have makeup sex. But now, I am having second thoughts. We aren't even married yet and he has cheated on me and practically raped me within a few days. He doesn't seem to be the guy I fell in love with. Colby was always gentle with me. How do I trust him again? He clearly regrets what he has done, both things he has done. But doesn't that happen often? Men who abuse often apologize and then it happens again. Could it really be about the miscarriage? Or is it all the testosterone in the Penthouse? Or maybe it is just having Tommy around? While we were at the hospital with Cole, he proposed that Tommy and I go away together for several days so that I could have all the "information" I needed to make up my mind. Is that the sign of a man who truly loves his fiancée and wants to marry her without doubt or is that the sign of a guilty man who wants to make the score even? At the time, while I found the idea intriguing, I also found it uncomfortable. And I know that once Tommy crosses that line with me, he will not give me up. That is why we have been so careful. We may come right up to the line, but we have done nothing to cross it. I just don't know. I don't want to marry Colby if he is going to cheat on me whenever there is trouble, or hurt me whenever he is troubled or angry. It is one thing to lay claim to another. It is something else entirely to do so by pain."

Don was silent for a long time, clearly thinking over what he had heard. Since they were getting close to the Penthouse, he pulled over to MacArthur Park so they could continue talking.

"I'm sorry about what Colby has done to you. You are easily the best thing that has entered his life. Even when he went through the Chinese double agent thing and torture, I know you know about it, he never behaved anything less than truthful. While we all felt betrayed, especially David, he was doing a very patriotic and dangerous thing that might have very well cost him his life. He downplays his heroism, just as he downplays everything else. He does love you. Have you forgiven him? What would you do if you can't forgive him after all?"

"I thought this morning I had forgiven him. While I am not ready to make love with him again, my body is too violated and his cheating has left my mind raw, I did talk to him about the Arrow of Time, and how we can only move forward from here. And he has certainly done nothing today that would cause me to change my mind about forgiving him. It's just I am not sure I can trust him again. If something else happens, he will be out of my life for good. I'll make sure the pre-nup is iron-clad and he won't get a dime. And then of course, there is Tommy Gifford. We have been in love since Afghanistan even if we have never had even a romantic kiss. Our relationship is deep and was forged in fire in Afghanistan as well as other places. It will never go away as long as we live. And he will never marry another. He will always be in the shadows of my relationship with Colby."

"He won't let you go Isabella. I can see that. And you don't want him too. Why are you not marrying him?"

"Tommy is fast-tracked and may one day very well be reporting to the President or even be the President. He is that good, his reputation is stellar and there his name is already floating in the appropriate circles. His life is dangerous now, but eventually, very soon he will be taken out of the line of fire and promoted into the higher echelon of service. I lived the life of beltway politics and parties and balls. I don't think I can do it again. Colby offers me a quieter life. I am in love with two different men. Both are dangerous. Both have served their country extraordinarily well. Tommy is more of an intellectual equal than Colby, but Colby is wise in his own way. One is an amazing lover, and one I have never kissed romantically. Tommy and I slept in a double sleeping bag every night for months supposedly for warmth but also so I could sleep without fear. We never made love, never touched romantically. He's my 'what might have been' while Colby is my 'what is and might not be what I want.'"

"Isabella, maybe _you_ should use that Arrow of Time concept… move forward from here. You have something rare with Colby, and maybe he screwed it up, but at least he is trying and you did tell him you'd give him another chance. You keep trying to take that arrow backwards to when it was just Gifford and you wrapped in your very intimate and not very platonic relationship, however much you want to declare otherwise. You know the concept, and you know you can't go back. But maybe Colby's idea of letting you figure it out is a good thing. Letting you spend time with Tommy so you have the chance to really know what it is you want. Given you are in love with them both, it does make sense. Actually it is very wise on both their parts to give you that opportunity. No one wants to be with someone who is never sure they shouldn't have taken the other fork in the road."

Isabella stared at him, listening intently. "You are indeed a wise man Don Eppes. Maybe you have always been so, and maybe you are becoming even more so by returning to your faith. Thank you. I think we are probably being missed so let's go back. And promise me Don, you will get some sleep. I have something that can help you sleep if you want."

"I just might take you up on that Isa." He turned on the car and they drove the few blocks away to her home in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Gosh, I never expected this story to get so long and complicated. Thanks to my very loyal readers who review or send me PM's . I am really glad you are following it, and if you don't like where it is going, I might just leave it where it lands. The quandaries my muse keeps going back to threaten to overwhelm the terrorist angle. Oh well, it started as a relationship piece, not as a procedural. I suppose it is only fair the relationships continue to become more complex. Relationships are messy in real life, and apparently they are going to get messy in fiction as well. Perhaps I should have stopped at the original Chapter 7 and left it as Colby-sex. I'm afraid some readers may be disappointed, or maybe my muse will change its mind and save the day. I honestly am not sure where this will end up. CQ

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 21**

Hours later, Colby entered their bedroom. Isabella was sleeping soundly and he didn't want to wake her. The rest of the Penthouse was relatively quiet as well, trying to let the sleeping people sleep. He went to shower and change and climbed in the bed to rest beside Isabella. He reached for her as he often did hoping she would turn to him and they would make love. Instead, her breathing stayed the same and she didn't turn but somehow he knew she was awake anyway. That was the first time she had ever rejected him, and it was a rejection. He turned and lay on his back hands behind his head, leaving her where she was sleeping on her side, facing away from him.

Colby lay there musing about the day. After Ian had announced the bruises on Bella's body, the chill from the Special Ops team felt subzero. The little contact he had with Gifford was positively arctic, covering a volcanic heat trying to burst through. He suspected the only reason it hadn't was because of something that Gifford had perhaps promised Bella that kept that lethal power in check. Even his own team was cold towards him, wondering if it was just sex, or if there was something more. He was odd man out, and now that Isabella rejected him, however minor and warranted it might be, he was out in the cold like he was during the Chinese debacle. He never again wanted to feel so alone like he did then.

He sighed, his adrenaline still pumping from earlier. He got out of bed gently, pulling on his swim trunks and a t-shirt planning to burn his extra adrenaline with exercise and weights. Colby exercised to exhaustion, his pain driving him. He kept rethinking the last week or so, beating himself up for his stupid mistakes. Mistakes that might ultimately cost him the woman he loved. Others periodically came in and worked out, but Colby stayed internally focused not willing to experience the chill in the house. He just drove himself harder and harder, keeping his eyes focused ahead and only acknowledging others with a head nod if they acknowledged him at all.

Sensing the mood in the house and the erratic coming and goings, Rosa fixed a buffet style dinner, so people could eat when they were ready. Colby picked up some dinner for him and Isabella and carried it upstairs after his workout. Bella was up and getting dressed, planning to go downstairs.

Colby carefully walked to her, placing some food and a drink next to her on her vanity where she was applying her makeup.

"I'm glad to see you up! I brought you some dinner. Looks like you plan to go downstairs. Your friends will enjoy spending one of their last night's gaming with you. I'm going to shower and change."

"Thank you for bringing me dinner. Did you have a good workout, Colby?" She said as she carefully applied yet another coat of mascara. Her eyes looked huge and dramatic. She was clearly going for effect tonight, he thought sadly. All was not well in the castle of Worthington-Granger.

He started heating the water in the shower as he took a bite of his dinner, watching her in the mirror. Once he swallowed and took a drink, he sighed and said, "Yeah it was good. I burned off some of my adrenaline from earlier."

"So do you feel better, more relaxed?"

"In some ways. I would have preferred working it off with you, but I suppose that was not to be. Instead I went downstairs to the freezer the Penthouse has become and worked out."

Isabella ignored his allusion to sex with her, but did ask about his latter comment. "What do you mean the 'freezer the Penthouse has become'?"

"Once Ian blew the cover on the bruises, and despite your defense of me, almost everyone is treating me like I am abusing you in some way. I'm a pariah, even among my own team. Gifford's barely contained rage is formidable. Did you tell him the whole story?"

"I told Tommy nothing. He came to wake me to leave when most left earlier and saw some of the bruises where my shirt hiked up. But still I told him nothing more about it. I did ask him to promise not to hurt you in anyway. That is probably where the 'barely contained rage' comes from."

Isabella finished her makeup and her hair was especially luscious and gleamed in the bright light of the vanity. She took her last bite of food, not eating everything, but more than she had eaten in a while, and got up to dress. Colby watched her head towards the closet to pick her clothes, while he got in the shower. When he emerged, he took in the sight of her and sighed.

She had on a tight black dress that hugged her curves and came to just above her knees. The sleeves came to just above her elbows, and there was a long slit in the back of the dress. It was cut in a deep plunge at her breast showing everything to its best advantage. Her legs were bare and tan, luxuriously shiny with her soft fragrant lotion. She wore high black heels. This was what he considered her trolling dress. She enjoyed going to a couple different pool and cigar bars dressed to kill and troll for marks at pool. Only her gloriously colored and designed Phoenix rising from the ashes tattoo on her ankle wrapping slightly around her foot showed. Her bruises and other tattoos were covered.

He drank in the sight of her as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I take it you are going out." He made it a statement. "Is this a solo trip or is there anyone going with you?"

"Others are coming. Are you planning to join me?" It wasn't exactly an invitation but wasn't exactly not one either.

"Hmm, let's see Bella. Go to some upscale bar to watch my fiancée sucker some poor fool into playing pool, while every male there ogles you. I've been frozen out by pretty much everyone out there so it is unlikely I'll be welcome. If you take your Special Ops team with you as an entourage it will be even more of a scene. No, I think I'll skip this little payback. That's what this is isn't it? I'd thought you said you forgave me?"

"I thought I had, and maybe I have. But I feel a need to go out, spend time with my friends. While I can't take my frustration and anger out on any targets with my gun, I can sure take down some marks with my pool cue. And get some much desired attention from others."

Colby's voice grew dangerously loud. "And you need this attention why? I pay plenty of attention to you and you damn well know it."

Isabella's voice stayed soft and low. "The attention you have paid me of late has been mostly either professional when appropriate or violent when inappropriate or attention you should have been paying me was paid to others. Now I'm going for a little nasty attention. But you know, as I used to know about you, that I will come home to you untouched and not passing out drunk. I'll be stone cold sober and knowing exactly what I'm doing. Come or don't come, it is up to you. Everyone is invited. We'll be going to the Normandie Room. I've reserved some pool tables as well as a few other things, including our own personal servers and rooms."

"Normandie Room huh? The perfect place for you to take the guys. They'll love it, and they will love spending time with you. I think I'll pass this time." His voice was mean and sarcastic.

"You can pass, it is your choice. But keep in mind how that will look. People already sense the strain between us, and are cutting you out. Are you going to give up that easily? I never imagined you to be a quitter." Her voice was a challenge, although she remained quiet against his raised voice.

Colby became silent. She picked up her small purse that he knew just carried breath mints, her black American Express card, and lipstick. She turned and walked out the door.

She walked down the stairs to a few catcalls which she just smirked at. Everyone except Colby and Don looked to be going. Don was probably still asleep and she left him a note under his door letting him know where they were going. Colby knew and would show up if he decided to. The rest of the group took several of the FBI loaned vehicles and piled in. Isabella drove in the first car, leading the way to Santa Monica Blvd. in West Hollywood and the pool bar called the Normandie. It was an upscale pool bar with great bartenders. She had reserved several tables for pool, including one with the cigar benefit. The guys were all dressed in nice jeans or khakis and button down shirts with mostly leather jackets. No one carried a gun, but they were all lethal enough to do without if it became necessary. She didn't have to remind them not to get drunk because they had a big day tomorrow. The Special Ops guys never got drunk. It was too dangerous for everyone. The FBI guys rarely did either, and never when there was a big op ahead.

They entered Normandie's where she was well-known. It wasn't ideal for picking marks, but with as many men as she had with her, it would probably scare any off anyway. She went to the bar, handing Antonio her card, both effectively protecting her card from theft and starting a tab at the same time. Antonio had two women servers reserved for just Isabella and her party. He introduced them to Angela and Gina. Isabella knew they were part-time models and would-be actresses. They were stunningly beautiful and the guys would love their attentions. She thanked Antonio as the two women led the guys to their private tables and rooms.

Everyone placed their orders, mostly beers or wines. She always drank Royal Spring water when she was here, and they kept the private reserve available for her. Tommy ordered the same and started racking the pool balls on one table. Others started doing the same, setting up teams or playing individually. The music in the background ranged from 80's music to hip-hop to other eclectic choices. One of the many reasons Isabella came here was for the music. Tommy and Isabella played a private game. They wereprobably the best players there and everyone knew it. And they were both very competitive. As far as pool went, most of the two teams thought they were the ideal couple.

* * *

An hour later, back at the Penthouse Don woke up to silence. He saw the note Isabella left telling him with where everyone had gone. He showered and dressed, walking out into the silent Penthouse. Colby was standing at one of the floor to ceiling windows with a drink in his hand, his eyes staring at nothing in the bright, blinking lights of Los Angeles.

As he came down the stairs, Don asked the obvious. "You didn't go with them?"

Without turning from his reverie, Colby answered softly. "Apparently not."

"Why not?"

Colby turned to face him. "I didn't think she wanted me there. She went out dressed to kill, with all her long time friends and would-be lovers to play a game she is expert in. She left with a little dig about she would come home to me stone cold sober and untouched."

"As opposed to coming home drunk after having sex with an ex-girlfriend and passing out in Isa's bed. I'd say she is still pissed, Colby. Not to mention the shower rape that occurred later. You are not racking up any points, and hiding here isn't getting you anymore."

"She told you." He said it as a statement but shamed filled his voice.

"She needed to talk to someone, and I was probably the most disinterested party around. I should have sent her to my dad for real wisdom, but he doesn't know all the players. I suggested she give you another chance, but that she shouldn't rule out Gifford either. They have been in love a long time, and clearly still are. You need to get in the game or get out Colby. Gifford is a serious threat to you. You'd be a fool to step aside willingly unless you aren't as in love with her as you once were."

"I'm more scared that she doesn't love me like she once did. Maybe what we had was infatuation, and it's over now. I killed it."

"Colby, relationships are hard work. I know. I have bailed on every relationship I ever had until Robin. I have to work hard every day to keep that relationship going. Not because I don't love her, but because I do. Isa still loves you Colby, she is still in love with you. But she loves another as well. Someone who keeps that relationship going and has never hurt her or bailed on her. Ever. From what I can tell from Gifford, he never will, even if she marries you, he will always be with her in his heart. Sorry bud, but so far, it doesn't seem that you feel the same way about her. You haven't killed the relationship yet, but you're slowly strangling it with your mistakes. I can't tell you how to fix it, but staying home is not helping. I'm leaving to go to the bar and relax some. Are you coming?"

Colby was silent, making up his mind. "I guess so."

* * *

Back at the bar, Tommy had barely beaten Isabella in their first game. They both gamely played with other teams, although no one would allow them to pair up together. Everyone was relaxed and laughing having a great time. Some of the guys had wandered into the main room to play at picking up girls. With a serious op the next day, there was no question about going home with anyone, but it was fun to flirt anyway.

Tommy and Isabella slipped quietly and mostly unnoticed into one of the reserved rooms. They left the door open but sat together on the leopard print love seat. The room was beautiful and intimate with plush furniture and soft lighting, meant for couples to get to know each other, either by making out or playing chess. Tommy brought over the chess set and table and placed it within easy reach for both, while they sat close together. They talked while they played, not touching but still feeling the heat coming off of each other.

They reminisced a little and then talked of the future.

Isabella transitioned the conversation from the past to the future easily. "Tommy, you were right about what you said would happen if Colby did condone a small trip for us to have our experience, see if my choice would still be him, or if it would be you. At the time I found the idea intriguing but disturbing as well. I know that once we cross that invisible red danger line we have been so careful of, we won't be able to go back. We have loved each other too long, wanted each other too much to ever go back. I think though if we loved each other enough, I could live with the beltway shenanigans, the parties, the balls, and the politics both inside and outside the military. You could be President one day. My father has told me that your name is already being floated around for future political pursuits. You could make a difference."

Tommy continued looking at the chess board, planning his strategy out for three moves before even touching a piece. He was still able to talk about this difficult subject without losing his concentration on the game at hand. Tommy's ability to compartmentalize was legendary.

"And if I choose not to take that possible political path, will you be disappointed? Do you want to be with me because I might be President one day?"

"Tommy, you disappoint me. You know me better than that. I want to climb into a big white country house with a picket fence and lots of room for kids to play. I would never leave it. But if being with you meant something else, than I would suck it up and make that commitment. But I have to know what spending day in and day out with you where we weren't on some mission would be like, what it would be like for you to seduce me into bed, for you make love to me in a way where I feel your love absorbed through my skin. Could you do that Tommy?"

He looked up from the chess board, looking deep into her eyes. "You know I could. But I would never let you go after that. I wouldn't keep you as my prisoner, but I would be lost without you. Hell, I'm lost without you now, I just hide it better. This might be the most dangerous thing you have ever asked me, Bella. And what about Colby? I know he offered this up to us. Is the option still open?"

"I don't honestly know. After we made up somewhat this morning, I told him I would not be taking him up on his offer. But I have changed my mind. I want this Tommy. I want to give us a chance."

Tommy smiled gently, happiness pouring off of him. "Then let's give it a shot. But I won't go behind Granger's back. He may not be as honorable as I thought, as I hoped he would be for your sake, but he is still your fiancée. I won't dishonor you or me by cheating on him. And Isabella, it's checkmate."

"Damn it, Tommy. You are the only person who can beat me at both pool and chess." Isabella pouted slightly. Secretly she was pleased. It felt right that he was better at so many things then she was. It was unusual and left her constantly challenged in so many ways.

Another voice was heard from the doorway, "And maybe that is why you two are so perfect for each other. He can beat you at everything, he makes you feel everything. He tips you off that pedestal the rest of us have you on, making you something less than perfect and pushes you to aspire to something more. You do the same for him, Bella." Colby's voice was quiet as he leaned on the doorframe. Neither Tommy nor Isabella knew how long he had been there.

"Colby! Welcome to our little party. What you just said was very insightful. You have always been a wise man though. One of the many things I always found attractive in you."

"I haven't been very wise lately, Bella. You and I both know it, although I doubt Tommy knows the extent of my foolishness. I owe it to you to make sure of your choice, me or him. I just ask that whichever of us you choose, you and the chosen one allow the other to continue to be a part of their lives, whatever that may be. If by some miracle, you choose me, Tommy will never let you go, not for good. He will have to be a part of our lives in some capacity. I feel much the same way, but perhaps not as passionately as he does. I suspect neither of us will share your body, but perhaps we can share your love." Colby stopped and looked at both Tommy and Isabella. "Make your arrangements. Take as long as you need. I just ask that until this op is finished, she continues to sleep in our bed and if she will allow me, I want to make love to her again so she knows just how I feel about her before she leaves with you. And we both wear condoms until the decision is made. No need to make the situation more complicated than it already is." Colby had been standing this whole time, and having said what he needed to say, turned to leave.

Tommy stood up, asking Colby to wait. He walked over to Colby and put his hand out. The two men shook hands and nodded their heads in silent agreement. Colby turned once again and walked out the door.

Isabella looked at Tommy torn about what to do now. "I'll make the arrangements. You go home with him."

She stood from the love seat, walking towards him intending to kiss or hug him, she wasn't sure. He took a brief hug and told her to hurry to catch up with Colby.

She ran out of the room stopping at the bar register, calling to Colby to wait. He had almost reached the outside door. She quickly signed the bill, asking Antonio to add a 50% tip to be split among the servers. The tab was still open until all her party left. She took her card and walked up to Colby.

"Will you take me home, Colby?" she asked softly, her voice still carrying over the medium sized crowd in the room.

He smiled and opened the door for her, leading her into the cool Los Angles night.

TBC?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: At the risk of being vilified by my readers, I have decided to break with fanfic tradition and have an OFC/OMC pair up instead of the canon character. Sorry Colby fans. He will still make several appearances through the end of this story, but for the next few chapters, we will make a whirlwind trip through this love affair and return to Colby and the situation he finds himself in. Readers had a chance to change the course of this story, if my muse would allow it, but I received no feedback so I am writing it the way I think it ends. My other Colby story will NOT end in this way. In that story (The Hidden Woman) there is no third OC to mess things up for Colby/OC, unless one considers bi-polar disorder to be its own OC, which I could understand as well.

**Two Lonely Souls**

**Chapter 22**

The two teams, really one large team by now, fell into the Penthouse exhausted. In the hours before the game, their bodies started to coil in anticipation. The shooters were spread around in various boxes, including Isabella's and the announcer's box. They had cameras set up in each major quadrant for one of the two spotters to watch. The other spotter used small but powerful binoculars reviewing the crowds. The rest of the team was spread out among the crowd looking for suspicious people. Dogs were also working the areas throughout the parking garage and the seating platforms.

By the time the game ended uneventfully and the crowds were gone, leaving the cleaning crew to their jobs, the team was unbearably coiled in a spring of tension and adrenaline. There really was no healthy outlet for this tension. Bars and such were out of the question, too dangerous with likely fighting. Sex was not an option for most, and even those who had a girl friend like Don, Charlie and Colby were in no condition to perform anyway. Most of the team members decided to go for private runs or swim in the pool, lap after lap until exhaustion set in. A few went to a public park and played a game of pick-up basketball on the all night lighted courts.

Isabella went alone for a long drive along Route 1, taking her convertible 2009 Mercedes SLR McLaren. The full moon glittered off the ocean and the moon, reflected on her Laurite Silver car. The car was fast, blurringly fast as she pushed the engine to its maximum speeds. She was tired and wound up after hours of sitting and waiting for the Waldo no-show. The house was closing in around her, tension between Tommy and Colby barely contained now that the op was over. She needed to escape and while she rarely did, she ran away. She found her way through Los Angeles to Route 1 and drove to Santa Barbara, loving the feel of the ocean wind through her hair. She had packed lightly as she just planned to stay one night, but she had to get away, to be alone if only for a night.

She checked into a beautiful queen suite, took a long relaxing bath, and thought about her predicament. She was almost certain that at the end of it all, she would leave LA, her 'family' here to move back to the outskirts of D.C. to live with Tommy Gifford. She just knew it, unless something went terribly wrong with their trip. Colby was wonderful, and she thought she loved him. He seemed sincerely sorry for what he had done the week before. However, her trust in him was shattered and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to place her heart in his hands again. While the night before the final op, she had placed her body in his hands, her mind was disconnected and he felt her pulling away. The water grew cool in her bath before she was pulled from her reverie.

She sighed as she crawled into the bed, filled with soft down filling and lots of pillows. Before falling asleep, she called the Penthouse to let them know where she was. Tommy answered the phone.

"Hey Tommy."

"Bella, where are you? We've all been worried."

"I took the convertible for a drive along 101 and checked into a hotel here in Santa Barbra. I needed to be alone for a while. This week or so has been hard, I needed some space baby. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah, I understand but I don't like it. Just like in Afghanistan, you'd go for your private walks and I would follow at a distance to make sure you were ok. You get stir crazy with so many people and so much action. Are you safe? Can either Colby or I come join you?"

"I'm safe here Tommy. I'll come home tomorrow. When is the team leaving?"

"We thought we'd leave on an early flight on Monday."

"Are you still going to make plans for us?" Isabella hesitated slightly, hoping he hadn't changed his mind.

"I already know what I want to do. I'll make all the arrangements tomorrow. By the time you get back, I plan to have them complete and I hope you love what I have done."

Isabella giggled, partially from exhaustion and partly because of excitement. "Whatever it is Tommy, I know I won't be disappointed."

"Come home safe. When should we expect you?"

"I don't know. Sometime between noon and 2:00. Ok?"

"See you then. And Bella, I love you."

"And I love you."

Bella slept until almost 11:00 the next morning. She casually showered and got dressed, eating some breakfast in her room before she left to drive back. This was the first night she had spent alone in what seemed like forever. She welcomed the temporary respite, but her problems at home were not going to go away. She sped through the switchback curves back to LA.

When she arrived most of the Penthouse was empty. Don, David, Charlie, and Amita had dissembled the war room and her huge living area was back to normal. The four of them had returned to their homes and their normal lives. Most of the Ops guys had gone for the museum touristy thing. Colby was nowhere to be found. She took her single bag upstairs, combed out her windblown hair and walked over to Tommy's room. The door was slightly ajar and she knocked lightly.

"Come in." He was obviously distracted with something else.

Isabella entered his room with a short gasp before she regained her breath. She silently closed the door and locked it behind her. Tommy stood between the dresser and the duffle bag on his bed, packing his stuff for their return to D.C. the next day. He wore worn and faded button fly jeans that hung on his narrow hips. The top two buttons were undone casually. He had no shirt or shoes on. Tommy stopped immediately what he was doing as soon as she entered and closed the door. He stood there watching her watching him. In all their missions together, all their time spent together, she had never seen him without his shirt on. He was always fully dressed. Her eyes traveled down the sinewy arms, powerfully roped muscles corded together into a lethal strength. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she followed the trail of masculine hair from the dip in his throat down the middle of his chest, trickling down his abdomen and traveling into his partially unbuttoned jeans. His abs were completely defined with 8 sets of muscles layered horizontally across his body from beneath his ribs to below his waist line. Isabella's breath started to become rapid and her face flushed. She started to involuntarily walk towards him watching his deep brown eyes darken to almost black. She stopped before she reached him completely and without taking his eyes off of hers, he reached for a nearby t-shirt and started to pull it over his head. She moved forward rapidly stopping his arms from pulling it down and pulled the t-shirt back over his head and off his arms letting it fall to the ground. Isabella's reaction to him was visceral, rocking her to her core, feeling the creamy warmth filling her channel and her stomach clutching.

"Tommy…" she said breathlessly. She stood within inches of his body, the heat between them threatening to ignite in the suddenly tight room. Her hands reluctantly went to his chest, unable to resist the pull he had on her. Her normally emerald green eyes had turned a dark forest green in passion. She traced her fingers along his chest hair, feeling the softness of it. His breath sped up at her touch and her concentration on his body. As she reached the pinnacle that dipped into his jeans, his hands quickly pulled hers away and held them at the center of his chest. Mesmerized, her face slowly moved up his body till her eyes were drowning in his.

"Isabella. Now is not the time for this. Please stop." Tommy's voice was deep with arousal and need, but also held desperation. He was holding on by a thread. He did not want to take her here. "We have waited a long time for this. A few more days won't matter. Please Bella. You are stretching my control very thin."

"As you are mine. Tommy, I had no idea. Our attraction has been strong from the beginning, our love forged in fires of battles and difficult challenges. But seeing you like this, half dressed and beautiful, how could I ever want anything more than what we have right now, in this room?"

"Because there is so much more Isabella. We will wait. Do you want to know about the plans I have made for us?"

She took a deep breath, shaking off the almost paralyzing lust she felt, and sat on the bed cross legged in her jeans and tank top. The bruises from the other night were still apparent, but she no longer cared. Tommy handed her a sheaf of papers. On top was their itinerary. They left in three days from LA. He would fly back tomorrow with his team, pack, return the next day and they would leave immediately the following day. The plan was to fly from LA to Paris. He found them a B&B in the countryside of Paris. Both of them had been to Paris many times, so he thought a countryside vacation would be nice. One of the sheets of paper had a color image of the B&B as well as the room they would be staying in. He explained that he had rented out the entire place for just the two of them. Isabella raised her head from the idyllic pictures to Tommy's face, pleasure and awe apparent in her dancing eyes and 'O' shaped lips.

She continued through the papers. They would stay in the B&B for two days, leaving from Paris to Monte Carlo for two weeks. Tommy found a rental home right on the beach with housekeeping amenities and a pool. He rented a convertible so they could travel the island. He told her that while he didn't gamble, and knew she didn't either, there were many wonderful restaurants, gardens and museums to see. He had bought tickets already for several theaters shows as well as one opera, Hector Berlioz's 'Les Troyans'. It was an opera she had never seen before and she was astounded he knew that and had tickets to it. They would be in Monaco for two weeks. Plenty of sun during the day, a few museums and shops to visit, and nights filled with entertainment, both inside and outside their house while they are there.

Isabella turned to the next page of itinerary and was once again surprised. The next several days of their vacation would be spent on the French Rivera right on the beach. Then back to Paris to return to LA.

Isabella put the sheets down next to her on the bed. "This is amazing, Tommy. I have never had anyone go to so much trouble for me. How are you affording this? Even though I have never been to Monaco or the French Rivera, I can tell these are deluxe accommodations, add in the shows and opera, not to mention the culinary delights we are bound to find there, I don't see how…"

Tommy laughed loudly. "Bella, baby, the one thing we have never discussed is money. Everyone knows you have a lot of it. Because we avoid the subject, you assumed I lived on the money the government pays me, and I do for the most part. However, I have family money, lots of family money. I am not quite a rich as you, of course I don't know exactly how rich that is. But this trip is but a drop in the bucket. I wouldn't have it anything less. If this is the only time I ever have with you, then I want it to be spectacular and a few weeks you and I will always remember."

Isabella stood up from her position on the bed and walked to where Tommy was leaning against the desk in his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands went naturally to her waist. "I will always remember this trip, I have no doubt. I just wonder what you will do as a follow-up for a honeymoon." She said slyly.

"Since I haven't asked you to marry me yet, I'll worry about that when the time comes. Who knows, maybe you won't be so fond of me after a few weeks spent together, alone, with no one else to interrupt us. Maybe I leave the toilet seat up, or squeeze the toothpaste from the middle. Maybe I pick my nose in public (Isabella laughed aloud), or maybe I smell or snore like a freight train."

Isabella laughed at him. "Given that we have slept together in the wilds and in caves, I can be pretty sure you do none of those things. The toilet lid_ is_ a big deal. And besides, maybe I have some bad habits you won't be able to stand either."

"I'm sure the toilet lid won't be our major disagreement. But perhaps the toothpaste thing, or not replacing the roll of toilet paper." They were good naturedly teasing each other now.

Their eyes kept contact and their teasing ceased. Their bodies pressed against each other, the heat from their centers threatening once again to ignite. Tommy leaned down tentatively to Isabella's lips. Her lips parted into a gentle 'O' as she anticipated Tommy's lips meeting hers, finally. He gently glided his lips across hers, his tongue following in his wake. It was such a soft touch, Isabella found herself melting into his body, becoming completely pliant against him. Soon his mouth sucked gently on her bottom lip wanting to gain entrance to her warm mouth. She opened to him, letting his tongue explore hers as she did his. They were tentative, their passion cautiously contained until such a time when they could explode with it. The kiss was something like she had never experienced. He hadn't either. Neither wanted to leave the other's mouth, lips, or body, but knew they had too. This was not the place to begin their lovemaking. A few more days would not matter in the scheme of things.

"Tommy, I love you. This trip you planned is amazingly romantic. Perfect even, just like you, just like us. I'll be sure and pack appropriately. I expect you won't be using a duffle bag this trip."

He laughed. "No, Bella. My tuxedos won't do very well in a duffel bag. Rooms all have private safes, so bring whatever jewelry you want. Evening gowns of course will be required, as will very tiny bikinis if those at all. We are going first class all the way. It is a good thing we both are fluent in French. And Bella, I'll be traveling under a regular passport with no weapons. We should not talk about what I do in public, ok?"

"I understand."

"And one more thing Bella. Your father told me this morning when we spoke that I was being promoted again already. When I return to you in a few days, I'll be Colonel Thomas Gifford. The official ceremony will be after we get back."

Isabella's mouth dropped open. "That _was_ fast Tommy. They weren't kidding when they said fast track."

"Baby, we both know I am very good at what I do. The government knows it too."

"We both know how good you are at your job. The rest is to be determined. Your body, your mind, your love for me, this trip, have set my expectations very high. I hope I am not disappointed." Isabella smirked at him through her heavy lashes.

"Like I said, I'm good at everything I do. No one will be disappointed on this trip. My only disappointment will be if you decide not to marry me after all."

Isabella just smiled slightly and leaned her lips up for another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear readers: Thank you for reading this story. I apologize but this muse's muse has fallen down the rabbit hole with nary a hair left behind to complete the story. Each incomplete story will be marked as completed and AS IS since I hate leaving so many incomplete stories behind. Thank you again and you might check out some of my other stories. Cavalier Queen


End file.
